


Our Day

by babyara



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chi conosce questa serie noterà una grandissima incongruenza su Jason. Non voglio spoilerare nessuno che ancora deve o vuole vederlo, perciò non scriverò di che si tratta, chi deve sapere sa. Ho deciso di usare questa 'soluzione' per facilitarmi un pò le cose, lo ammetto e per creare questa sorta di 'e se... cosa sarebbe successo?'. Questo è il risultato. Trattandosi della giornata della finale di Stato questa fic va collocata alla fine della prima stagione. Si tratta di un'unica fic, ambientata nell'arco di 24 ore. Ora, non conosco le distanze in Texas, non so quanto tempo ci può volere per arrivare da Dillon ad Austin, ma prendete tutte queste piccole incongruenze come parte di una storia del tutto inventata, perciò ci stanno XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Partenza

**Author's Note:**

> Chi conosce questa serie noterà una grandissima incongruenza su Jason. Non voglio spoilerare nessuno che ancora deve o vuole vederlo, perciò non scriverò di che si tratta, chi deve sapere sa. Ho deciso di usare questa 'soluzione' per facilitarmi un pò le cose, lo ammetto e per creare questa sorta di 'e se... cosa sarebbe successo?'. Questo è il risultato. Trattandosi della giornata della finale di Stato questa fic va collocata alla fine della prima stagione. Si tratta di un'unica fic, ambientata nell'arco di 24 ore. Ora, non conosco le distanze in Texas, non so quanto tempo ci può volere per arrivare da Dillon ad Austin, ma prendete tutte queste piccole incongruenze come parte di una storia del tutto inventata, perciò ci stanno XD

Ci sono momenti nella vita di ogni uomo in cui la pazienza va del tutto a farsi benedire.

A dire il vero per coach Taylor tutto questo non era niente di nuovo, allenare una squadra di football di liceali voleva dire lasciare la pazienza a casa la mattina.

Si tolse per un attimo il cappellino e si passò una mano tra i capelli, poi, per la decima volta si avvicinò a Mac, uno degli altri coach.

“È arrivato?”

“No coach.”

“Io questa volta gli faccio la pelle,” sibilò l’uomo, salendo come una furia sul bus fermo in attesa di partire, “Street!” urlò, “vieni giù immediatamente.”

Il quarterback guardò il coach scendere dal bus e si alzò sbuffando, cercando di ignorare le battutine dei suoi compagni di squadra sui mille motivi per cui il coach lo volesse. In realtà non aveva nemmeno bisogno di chiedere, sapeva perfettamente cosa voleva l’uomo da lui.

Quando scese si avvicinò piano all’allenatore, cercando di stargli abbastanza distante. L’uomo lo guardò serio, le mani sui fianchi, il viso rabbioso che non prometteva niente di buono, “Riggins!”

Ecco, come sempre bastava una sola parola. Non c’era bisogno di spiegazioni, “non lo so dove si è ficcato coach.”

“Street dove accidenti vuoi che sia? Sarà a casa ubriaco fradicio, lo sappiamo entrambi.”

“E allora, se sa dov’è, perché lo chiede a me?” subito dopo aver parlato il giovane si pentì del tono che aveva usato. Eppure era più forte di lui, doveva sempre e comunque difendere il suo migliore amico, anche quando, come in quel caso, era del tutto indifendibile.

Accidenti anche a lui! Stavano per partire per Austin, dove li attendeva la finale di Stato. E lui cosa faceva? Mancava alla partenza del bus? Questo era un comportamento estremamente stupido, ma, soprattutto, estremamente da Tim Riggins.

Il coach lo guardò male, le mani sempre strette sui fianchi. Si avvicinò di qualche passo a lui, “vallo a prendere Jason. Non ho intenzione di giocare la finale di Stato senza il migliore fullback della squadra.”

“Mi accompagna lei, coach?”

“No, ti accompagna Mac. È meglio che io non venga.”

Il giovane annuì, incamminandosi al fianco dell’altro uomo in silenzio. Non sapeva ancora in che condizioni avrebbe trovato Tim, ma, conoscendolo, non si aspettava niente di buono.

*****

Jason entrò in casa Riggins da solo: aveva pregato Mac di aspettarlo in macchina e l’uomo non aveva sollevato la minima obiezione. Vedendo le condizioni della casa, di trattenne a stento dal mettersi a urlare. La stanza principale della casa era un ammasso di sporcizia che gli fece andare il sangue alla testa.

Non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno che amasse vivere in mezzo a quello schifo tanto quanto i fratelli Riggins.

Per di più, quelli erano chiaramente i rimasugli di una festa. Bottiglie vuote di birra e di qualsiasi altra porcheria sparsi ovunque. Piatti sporchi e cibo sul pavimento. Niente di nuovo in quel posto. Niente che lui non avesse già visto mille volte. Ma era qualcosa che gli dava sempre fastidio.

Jason non era un puritano. Non era un bambino. Amava anche lui bere e divertirsi insieme a Tim come avevano sempre fatto. Ma non alla vigilia della partita più importante del campionato. Non alla vigilia della finale di Stato, accidenti a lui!

Si avvicinò alla porta della stanza dell’amico e l’aprì senza nessun riguardo, mandandola a sbattere rumorosamente contro il muro. Un gemito lo raggiunse dal letto e lui per tutta risposta accese la luce.

“Ma che cazzo…” mormorò una voce impastata dal letto.

Jason andò verso il letto e, senza nemmeno riflettere, scostò le coperte. Rimase per un attimo fermo a guardare il giovane disteso, chiedendosi ancora una volta perché uno come lui volesse a tutti i costi rovinarsi la vita.

Tim Riggins. Un fisico perfetto. Due occhi in grado di parlare. Ottimo giocatore di football. Il suo migliore amico da sempre.

Forse lui vedeva in Tim qualcosa che gli altri non riuscivano a vedere, tutti lo trattavano come un idiota, un ubriacone, uno pronto a gettare la sua vita alle ortiche senza pensarci due volte. Eppure nessuno a Dillon, in Texas, conosceva realmente quel giovane che dalla vita aveva avuto solo scottature.

La madre dispersa chissà dove… il padre che lo aveva abbandonato a dieci anni da solo con suo fratello maggiore, Billy. Lui ce l’aveva messa tutta per crescere al meglio il fratellino, per proteggerlo, ma alla fine era troppo giovane anche lui per pensare di potercela fare da solo.

Billy era una brava persona e Jason gli voleva bene. Ma non si poteva dire che fosse stato questo grand’esempio per Tim, e questo Jason non poteva negarlo né a se stesso né a Tim.

Per un attimo ancora rimase lì a guardarlo, poi il rumore del clacson della macchina di Mac gli ricordò che non aveva più tempo. Salì in ginocchio sul letto e iniziò a scuotere l’amico per le spalle, “alzati razza di un cretino!”

Dovette continuare per un paio di secondi. Smise solo quando sentì due mani forti stringersi attorno alle sue braccia e due occhi chiari puntati nei suoi, “Six cosa cazzo stai facendo?”

Sospirando Jason lo lasciò andare, scendendo dal letto e guardandolo torvo, le braccia incrociate sul petto, “come sempre ti sto salvando il culo coglione! Ti ricordi vero che dobbiamo partire per la finale e che dovevamo farlo… fammi pensare un po’, più di mezz’ora fa, idiota!”

Tim lo guardò scuotendo la testa e si mise a sedere sul letto. Solo dopo qualche attimo si rese conto di aver fatto la mossa sbagliata. Un urto di vomito lo colpì all’improvviso, facendolo alzare di scatto per correre verso il bagno.

Quando Jason entrò nella piccola stanza lo trovò seduto per terra, appoggiato alla parete, “credo che sia meglio che io me ne resti a casa, Six.”

“No Tim, assolutamente no. Perché cazzo vuoi mandare tutto a puttane? Ci sono dei ragazzi su quel fottuto autobus che credono in te. Il coach crede in te, **io** credo in te. Per questo tu ora ti alzi, ti infili sotto la doccia se non vuoi che ti ci ficchi io a peso e poi vieni con me a giocare questa maledetta partita, chiaro Riggs?”

Il giovane guardò l’amico scuotendo la testa. Non era vero che avevano bisogno di lui, perché avrebbero dovuto? Gli altri non si fidavano di lui fuori dal campo, perché avrebbero dovuto farlo sul campo? D’accordo, era bravo, ma più di una volta negli ultimi tempi il coach gli aveva fatto notare come sarebbe stato facile rimpiazzarlo con un altro migliore di lui. Quando fece a Jason le sue obiezioni però, l’amico lo guardò, se possibile, ancora più male di prima.

“Devi esserti bevuto il cervello insieme alla birra, Tim!” gli urlò contro. Si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, “ti sei mai fermato a pensare perché il coach dice queste cose? Sta facendo di tutto Riggs, di tutto! Quell’uomo le sta provando tutte per convincerti a reagire, per alzare il culo, smetterla di fare lo stronzo e mettere questa tua fottuta testa a posto. Lui ci tiene a te, tiene a tutti noi e lo sai bene.”

Tim lo guardò in silenzio per alcuni istanti, poi, appoggiando entrambe le mani alla parete dietro di lui fece forza sulle braccia per potersi alzare. Jason si alzò a sua volta, facendo qualche passo indietro, poi gli appoggiò di nuovo la mano sulla spalla, “non ti lascio indietro, Riggs.”

Il giovane lo guardò, abbozzando un sorriso stanco, “Texas Forever.”

“Texas Forever, amico.”

Il sorriso che si scambiarono era denso di tanti significati, per entrambi chiari. Era sempre stato così tra di loro, non c’era bisogno di troppe parole per capirsi. I migliori amici in Texas, così amavano definirsi.

Jason si avvicinò alla doccia e aprì l’acqua, rimanendo poi lì, fermo, mentre Tim si spogliava piano, con gesti ancora incerti, i residui dell’alcool ancora in circolo ben visibili nei suoi movimenti impacciati.

“Ti serve una mano?” gli chiese Jason, senza però accennare a muoversi.

“No Six, ce la faccio.” E ancora una volta quel sorriso timido, un sorriso tipico di Tim, quello che faceva impazzire tutte le ragazze a scuola, quello che faceva sospirare anche le più scettiche e quello che in quel momento fece battere più forte il cuore di Jason.

Quando Tim entrò nella doccia, Jason si decise a lasciare la stanza. Si sedette sul divano del salotto, non dopo aver spostato un paio di lattine di birra vuota scuotendo la testa. Da tempo ormai aveva bisogno di fermarsi a riflettere sul suo rapporto con Tim, ma non ne aveva mai avuto il tempo.

O, forse, la voglia.

Si passò una mano sugli occhi, odiandosi per quelle sensazioni che, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, provava quando l’amico gli stava accanto. Sensazioni sbagliate, sensazioni che avrebbe dovuto provare per la sua ragazza, Lyla, non per il suo migliore amico.

Il giovane si sarebbe stupito se solo avesse potuto immaginare che quegli stessi pensieri, quella stessa confusione, erano più che mai accentuati anche nella testa di Tim. Sotto la doccia il giovane rimase fermo per qualche istante, lasciando che l’acqua scivolasse sul suo corpo.

Lasciando che lavasse via tutto. L’alcool… la stanchezza… la paura… e quella dannata sensazione di calore che lo aveva avvolto quando poco prima Jason si era inginocchiato di fronte a lui.

Il quarterback era per lui troppo importante per rischiare di perderlo pensando a cose che non avevano il minimo senso. Non era solo il suo migliore amico, era tutto per lui. Era l’unica persona che poteva dire di conoscerlo veramente, l’unico che lo aveva visto piangere quando tutto sembrava andare a rotoli, l’unico che sapeva cosa provava solo guardando il suo viso.

Jason era l’altra persona.

Jason era l’unica persona per cui lui avrebbe dato anche la vita se necessario.

Con decisione afferrò il bagnoschiuma e iniziò a lavarsi, certo che quei pensieri non lo avrebbero portato da nessuna parte. Perché quello non era il giorno giusto, non era il momento giusto per perdersi dietro a strane fantasie che riguardavano il loro rapporto.

Quello era il giorno della finale di Stato.

Quello era il giorno in cui si sarebbe decisa tutta la stagione.

Quello era il loro giorno.

Quando uscì dalla sua stanza poco dopo sembrava un’altra persona. Lavato, vestito, con la sacca in mano. Pronto a partire per quella nuova avventura.

“Io sono pronto Six,” disse andando verso l’amico.

Jason aprì gli occhi e rimase un attimo in silenzio a guardarlo. I loro occhi si cercarono in mezzo alla confusione di casa Riggins e si trovarono, restando incollati per uno di quegli attimi che pareva non volessero finire mai.

Fu solo il suono rabbioso del clacson della macchina di Mac che li riportò alla realtà.

“Mi sa che dobbiamo andare, Six.”

Senza dire altro, limitandosi a sorridere all’amico, Jason si alzò precedendolo fuori dalla porta e aspettandolo mentre spegneva le luci e si assicurava di aver chiuso tutto a chiave. Il tragitto in macchina fino alla scuola lo passarono ascoltando la predica di Mac, che si limitò a ripetere all’infinito lo stesso concetto: ‘Tim sei un idiota’.

Quando arrivarono, il coach li aspettava appoggiato al bus, sul viso un’espressione che dire rabbiosa era poco. Se avesse potuto, in quel preciso istante, Tim si sarebbe sotterrato, oppure avrebbe tanto voluto diventare piccolo e invisibile, in modo da non dover sopportare quello sguardo su di sé.

“Benvenuto tra noi, Riggins.”

“Coach…” provò lui.

“Non ora. Ora portate il vostro culo su questo bus, dobbiamo partire e siamo già in ritardo.”

“Sì, ma coach…”

“Riggins,” sibilò l’uomo avvicinandosi a lui, “ho detto **dopo**.”

Jason appoggiò una mano sulla schiena dell’amico e piano lo costrinse a muoversi e a salire sul bus. Tim camminò a testa alta tra le due file di sedili, ignorando le voci dei compagni, ignorando i commenti sarcastici e le punzecchiature sulla grande scopata che gli aveva impedito di essere lì puntuale.

Si sedette sugli unici due sedili rimasti liberi e si girò a guardare Jason mentre si sedeva al suo fianco.

“Mi ucciderà,” disse quando l’autista mise finalmente in moto.

“No, gli servi domani,” replicò tranquillo l’amico.

“Mi riempirà di insulti.”

“Sì, questo lo farà.”

Se fosse stato qualcun altro avrebbe usato un po’ più di tatto, magari cercando di indorargli un po’ la pillola. Ma quello seduto al suo fianco era il suo migliore amico e quello che faceva era metterlo di fronte alla realtà, da sempre.

Sospirando appoggiò la testa al finestrino, gli occhi chiusi. Solo in quel momento Jason si girò a guardarlo, mentre le luci notturne della città, lasciavano spazio al buio della campagna.

“Me lo merito,” mormorò Tim piano, facendo sorridere Jason, “nessun rimpianto amico, è colpa mia.”

Questa volta Jason non disse una parola, non era necessario. Gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, stringendo un poco la presa, poi chiuse a sua volta gli occhi. Ci volevano ore per arrivare ad Austin e lui era già sfinito.

E il giorno dopo… il giorno dopo c’era la finale di Stato.

E Tim era lì, con lui. L’unica persona con cui voleva dividere quella giornata. L’unica persona con cui valesse davvero la pena vivere ogni singolo momento.

 _Continua…_


	2. Seguace

La cosa più bella del viaggiare di notte era il poter tenere gli occhi chiusi senza che nessuno rompesse le palle per parlare a tutti i costi. Sul bus regnava un silenzio quasi innaturale, che consentiva a tutti di riposare.

Tim sapeva che in realtà quasi nessuno stava dormendo sul serio, ma almeno tutti ci provavano. Avevano gli occhi chiusi come lui, magari cercando di immaginare come sarebbe stata la partita il giorno dopo. Rivedendo nella loro mente, per la milionesima volta, gli schemi che dovevano giocare.

Sospirando cercò di mettersi più comodo, ma il sedile non gli consentiva molto movimento. Inavvertitamente picchiò con la gamba contro quella di Jason, che sbuffò ridacchiando.

Il giovane aprì gli occhi, osservando quelli dell’amico.

“Hai aperto gli occhi,” disse Jason a bassa voce per non disturbare il riposo dei compagni, “pensavo volessi dormire.”

“Io ci provo, Six,” replicò Tim passandosi una mano sugli occhi, “ma ho la testa che mi scoppia, non riesco ad addormentarmi e questo autobus è scomodo.”

Jason stava per ribattere, ma un movimento a capo del bus lo fece zittire. Vide il coach alzarsi e muoversi piano verso di loro, gli occhi puntati addosso a Tim come se lo volesse trapassare da un momento all’altro.

Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe giunto, ma in cuor suo aveva sperato che la predica per Tim sarebbe arrivata in una stanza chiusa: non era giusto farne un esempio a tutti i costi. Jason però sapeva anche che era inutile discutere con il coach in quel momento, era troppo arrabbiato per poterci ragionare.

Probabilmente una volta arrivati avrebbe anche chiesto scusa a Tim per averlo ripreso sul bus, dove tutti potevano sentire cos’aveva da dire, ma in quel momento la sua pazienza era certamente andata a quel paese.

Tim seguì lo sguardo di Jason e quando vide il coach muoversi nella loro direzione si mise a sedere meglio, certo che, da lì a dieci minuti, il suo mal di testa sarebbe decisamente peggiorato. E per questo non poteva incolpare altri che se stesso.

Una volta arrivato vicino a loro, il coach appoggiò una mano sullo schienale del sedile di Jason e puntò il dito verso Tim, “solo due parole, Riggins: sei un idiota!”

Lo sibilò talmente piano che Jason pensò che, con ogni probabilità, nessuno lo avesse sentito. Ma una risatina dal sedile dietro di loro gli fece capire che, purtroppo, non era così.

Il coach guardò dietro di loro, “Smash smettila immediatamente se non vuoi che prenda a calci in culo anche te stasera.”

“Ma, coach,” provò a replicare il giocatore, ma gli bastò uno sguardo dell’uomo per zittirsi all’istante.

“Torniamo a noi, Riggins,” continuò l’allenatore tornando a rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione a Tim, “sono pronto a sentire qual è la scusa della giornata.”

“Erano tre, coach,” furono le parole di Tim. Jason si girò a guardarlo, un’espressione stupita sul volto, del tutto uguale a quella dell’uomo al loro fianco, “le parole che mi ha detto. Erano tre, coach.”

Il primo istinto di Jason fu quello di prendere per le spalle Tim, scuoterlo, e chiedergli se si fosse ammattito del tutto. Ma non ebbe tempo di fare niente, perché la voce del coach, tagliente, lo gelò lì, sul suo sedile.

“Pensi di essere davvero divertente Riggins?”

“No, coach. La mia era solo un’affermazione.”

“Cosa accidenti devo fare con te, figliolo?” chiese il coach.

Jason si passò una mano tra i capelli, nervoso. Non amava quella situazione. Non gli piaceva essere in mezzo tra due fuochi, però, allo stesso tempo, sapeva che era nel posto giusto.

L’unico in cui avrebbe potuto difendere Tim se questo fosse stato necessario.

“Coach,” mormorò Tim, i suoi occhi ora fissi sul viso dell’uomo, “ho sbagliato. Non è la prima cazzata che faccio e non sarà nemmeno l’ultima, lo sa bene. Faceva meglio a lasciarmi a casa, anzi, a buttarmi fuori dalla squadra.”

“Riggs, ma che cazzo stai dicendo?” sibilò Jason guardando l’amico.

Il coach gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, “stai buono Street. Ti conosco da un po’ di tempo ormai, Tim. E non è la prima volta che fai una stronzata, anche se non il giorno della finale di Stato. Ecco, ti sei mai chiesto perché non ti ho mai veramente sbattuto a calci in culo fuori dalla squadra?”

“Perché è votato alla santità, coach?”

“Tim tu giochi con la mia pazienza,” replicò l’uomo guardandolo male, “e no, questa volta la risposta è sbagliata. Se non l’ho ancora fatto è semplicemente perché sei un ottimo giocatore. Perché sei un bravo ragazzo. Perché mi piaci Riggins. Nonostante tutti i casini che mi hai creato e che so continuerai a crearmi.”

Per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a parlare, Tim si trovava spiazzato. Ecco, quello era il caso in cui le parole gli venivano a mancare. Come poteva rispondere a quello che il coach gli aveva appena detto?

Fino a quel momento gli aveva risposto ironico e sprezzante, come sempre. Ma di fronte a quelle parole, forse, non c’era semplicemente niente da dire. Così come non poteva, in quel momento, dire a Jason cosa ne pensava della sua espressione da ‘cosa ti dico sempre io?’.

Si passò nervoso una mano tra i capelli, “mi dispiace, coach,” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, certo che l’uomo nemmeno lo avesse sentito.

“D’accordo Riggins,” sospirò invece il coach, che aveva sentito benissimo, “ora cerca di riposare, il viaggio è ancora lungo.”

Stava per andarsene, ma, dopo qualche passò, tornò da loro e guardò Jason, “sai, non sono ancora convinto che il tuo amico abbia ben capito il concetto,” iniziò guardando Riggins che, per tutta risposta, gli regalò un mezzo sorriso ironico, “perciò fammi il favore di pensarci tu. Cerca di farglielo capire per bene e fai in modo che si riprenda del tutto per la partita, sono stato chiaro, Street?”

Jason lo guardò, annuendo piano. Era sfinito. Tutta quella situazione lo sfiniva. Era già abbastanza sotto pressione per la finale, tutti gli occhi puntati su Jason Street, il quarterback, colui che aveva pronta una carriera che lo avrebbe portato lontano.

La pressione rischiava di schiacciarlo eppure, nei momenti più bui, quelli in cui aveva pensato di non farcela, quelli in cui aveva deciso di mollare tutto e mandare a quel paese anche il football, era stato Tim a rimetterlo sulla retta via.

Perché nonostante quello che gli altri pensavano, Tim Riggins un cervello lo aveva, solo che il più delle volte decideva, di sua spontanea volontà, di non usarlo.

“Certo coach,” rispose alla fine.

Quando l’uomo se ne fu andato, Jason si girò a guardare Tim, ma l’amico lo precedette, “non ora, ti prego. Lo so che mi merito la terza predica della notte, ma adesso non ce la posso fare.”

Il quarterback scosse la testa ridendo, “d’accordo, ma non pensare di cavartela così facilmente, Riggs.”

“Ma come Street,” mormorò una voce divertita alle loro spalle, “non hai sentito quello che ti ha detto il coach?”

Jason si trattenne a stento dall’insultare l’amico, non era suo solito farlo, ma in quel momento sentiva che tutto era possibile, “Smash… non è il momento per le tue stronzate, va bene?”

Quando si girò si ritrovò a fissare lo sguardo strafottente di Brian ‘Smash’ Williams, il tailback della squadra. Jason lo reputava uno dei migliori giocatori della squadra, quando si metteva a correre sembrava quasi volasse, ma sulla sua persona aveva sempre avuto molte riserve.

Troppo pieno di sé. Troppo strafottente. E per niente capace di farsi i cazzi suoi. Inoltre, cosa non meno importante, lui e Tim sembrava avessero come unico scopo nella vita quello di pestarsi i piedi a vicenda.

C’era anche da dire, però, che quando erano sul campo, tutto cambiava. Aveva sempre pensato che quella fosse la forza dei Panthers, le divergenze personali restavano fuori. Almeno il più delle volte…

“Oh avanti Street! Non prendertela con me, devi parlare con il nostro Riggs,” parlando il giovane appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Jason e si guadagnò un’occhiata fulminante da parte di Tim, ma la ignorò volutamente.

“Smash, forse è meglio se ti metti a dormire,” la voce di Tim era bassa, ma era in quel momento che avrebbe dovuto fare più paura. Ma a Smash poco importava del tono usato da Tim.

“Non parlo con te Riggins, ma con Street,” continuò rivolto al quarterback, “lo sappiamo tutti che Tim è il tuo più fedele seguace, giusto Street? E in quanto tale dipende in tutto e per tutto da te. Ragion per cui se lui sbaglia, tu sbagli. Sì, dovresti decisamente parlargli.”

Quello che successe dopo fu talmente rapido che, per qualche secondo, Jason non ebbe la capacità di reagire. Tim si alzò di scatto, afferrando Smash per il collo della maglietta, “ripeti quello che hai detto, stronzo!”

“Ho detto che sei il suo piccolo seguace, Riggins,” sibilò in risposta Smash, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Tim, “è la verità, no? Fai tutto quello che lui ti dice… dimmi, ti sceglie anche i vestiti?”

Quando Tim alzò il braccio libero per colpirlo, Jason riuscì finalmente a intervenire, appoggiando automaticamente una mano sulla spalla dell’amico, “lascialo perdere, Tim. È del tutto inutile far incazzare il coach di nuovo, non ti pare?”

Tim respirò a fondo, poi lasciò andare Smash, che barcollò e finì seduto sul suo sedile. Jason lo guardò malissimo, poi tornò a sedersi a sua volta, tirando il braccio di Tim affinché anche l’altro seguisse il suo esempio e si sedesse a sua volta.

“Vedi… ho ragione, fa proprio tutto quello che Street gli dice,” ribadì Smash all’amico seduto al suo fianco, ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, provocando un coro di proteste da parte dei ragazzi che volevano riposare.

“Smash! Chiudi la bocca e lascia in pace i tuoi compagni!” urlò il coach.

“Sì, signore,” rispose il giovane, continuando però a ridacchiare con l’amico.

Tim appoggiò la testa al finestrino, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di calmarsi. Forse Smash non aveva tutti i torti. Forse era vero che lui ascoltava ciò che Jason gli diceva, ma il motivo era molto lontano dall’essere capito da una persona come il tailback.

Jason era colui che lo teneva con i piedi ben piantati per terra. Jason era quello che lo rimetteva in piedi. Jason rappresentava per lui ben più di un amico, un fratello forse… qualcosa che non si poteva capire se non si era loro.

E anche in quel momento, mentre la mano di Jason si appoggiava leggera sulla sua spalla, ebbe la conferma che no, nessuno poteva capire, ma andava bene così, l’importante era che si capissero loro due.

“Grazie Six,” mormorò.

“È sempre un piacere Riggs,” replicò l’amico in risposta.

 _Continua…_


	3. Giglio

Dieci minuti buoni a cercare di dormire erano più di quanto la pazienza di Jason potesse sopportare in quel momento. Ancora si stava chiedendo per quale assurdo motivo stessero facendo quel viaggio di notte.

Il giorno dopo sarebbero stati degli stracci, altro che campioni.

Sospirando scivolò un po’ più in basso sul sedile, cercando una posizione più comoda di quella che aveva in quel momento, ma il risultato non fu nemmeno un po’ soddisfacente.

In realtà sapeva perfettamente che, a impedirgli di riposare, non era la scomodità dell’autobus, bensì le parole che Smash aveva detto poco prima. L’idea che Tim fosse considerato un suo ‘seguace’ lo infastidiva parecchio.

Con che diritto le persone osavano giudicare quello che c’era tra altre?

L’ignoranza, forse. Oppure la gelosia. Perché non era facile avere un bel rapporto d’amicizia, non al liceo con gli ormoni sempre a mille, là dove gelosie nei confronti di una ragazza potevano mandare il sangue alla testa a chiunque.

Non era facile nemmeno all’interno della squadra. Certo, erano un bel gruppo. Il coach aveva insegnato loro ad essere amici prima che compagni, ma le piccole gelosie regnavano sovrane, nemmeno i Panthers erano rose e fiori.

Una delle cose che più davano fastidio a Smash e ad alcuni altri era il suo ruolo all’interno della squadra. Era la fiducia che il coach gli aveva sempre concesso, sapendo di potersi fidare di lui sia come giocatore che come leader.

Ma non era l’unica cosa. Sempre più spesso, negli spogliatoi, aveva sentito battute ironiche sul rapporto tra lui e Tim. Rapporto che nessuno sembrava voler capire. Da un certo punto di vista Jason sapeva quanto questo potesse essere difficile, però ciò non impediva che gli desse fastidio.

Il giovane chiuse gli occhi, tornando ad appoggiare la testa al sedile, un sorriso dolce dipinto sul viso. Sapeva che il più delle volte il fastidio spariva quando si trovava da solo con Tim, quando potevano parlare dei fatti loro: la loro vita, i loro sogni, il presente, il passato e il futuro.

Si conoscevano da sempre, erano entrambi di Dillon, avevano frequentato le stesse scuole, anzi le stesse classi. Il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, lo sapeva bene, sarebbe rimasto impresso nella sua mente per sempre.

Fin da piccolo Tim era quello che si poteva definire un _bullo_. Era sempre il più forte, quello a cui non piaceva gli venissero messi i piedi in testa, un leader strafottente nonostante fossero solo dei bambini di sei anni.

Il primo giorno di scuola, Jason se lo ricordava come se fosse successo da poco anziché ormai da anni. Lui era un bimbo timido e riservato, molto diverso da quello che era diventato poi con gli anni, grazie anche, e lo sapeva bene, all’amicizia con Tim.

Quando sua madre lo aveva lasciato da solo nel cortile della scuola si era sentito un alieno. Gli altri bambini già si conoscevano dall’asilo, ma lui non lo aveva mai frequentato e non conosceva nessuno.

Quel giorno, durante il pranzo, era stato preso di mira dal gruppo di Tim. Gli avevano rubato quello che la madre gli aveva preparato, e lo avevano preso in giro mentre lui correva piangendo fuori dalla stanza, senza pensare che il suo comportamento avrebbe potuto farlo passare per una bambinetta. Semplicemente aveva fatto ciò che gli era venuto naturale fare, in fin dei conti era solo un bambino di sei anni.

Inoltre aveva fame! Quei bambini gli avevano rubato il sandwich.

Era corso fuori, nel cortile della scuola, e si era seduto sotto un albero, le gambe strette al petto e la testa appoggiata alle ginocchia. Non era passato molto tempo prima che sentisse una mano sulla spalla.

Aveva aperto gli occhi di colpo ed era scattato in piedi come se fosse stato morso da una tarantola. Si era trovato di fronte due occhi chiari che lo guardavano curiosi e un sacchetto di carta che penzolava dalle mani di quel bambino.

Jason aveva preso il sacchetto dalle mani dell’altro timidamente, quasi avesse paura che quello fosse un altro modo per prenderlo in giro.

Quando Tim non aveva fatto niente per ritirare quella strana offerta di pace, Jason si era calmato. Dopo essere tornato a sedersi aveva preso il suo sandwich dal sacchetto e, senza nemmeno pensarci, ne aveva allungato metà verso Tim, che non aveva per niente declinato la sua offerta, anzi. Si era seduto al suo fianco e lì erano rimasti in silenzio fino a quando non finirono di mangiare in pace.

Una volta finito il loro pranzo Tim si era alzato e, dopo aver guardato per un attimo Jason gli aveva teso la mano, presentandosi.

Da quel giorno erano diventati inseparabili. Jason aveva vissuto la vita di Tim quasi come parte della propria. L’abbandono della madre prima e del padre poi, la convivenza non facile con Billy, l’essere rimasto solo e il sentirsi abbandonato da tutti.

Certo, da tutti, ma non da Jason.

Anche i suoi genitori si erano molto affezionati a quel bambino taciturno, pieno di problemi, ma con una gran voglia di diventare grande per poter dimostrare di essere veramente qualcuno. Così un bel giorno sua madre aveva proposto quello che Tim, allegramente, aveva sempre chiamato ‘il martedì sera a casa Street’.

Non era niente di che, Jason lo sapeva, era solo una cena alla quale Tim partecipava, ma sapeva che per l’amico era importante, soprattutto da quando era rimasto da solo con Billy. Era l’unico modo per far parte di una famiglia e Jason era contento di poter fare qualcosa per il suo più caro amico.

La cosa che più divertiva Jason quando ripensava al passato, era la consapevolezza del numero di anni che erano passati prima che avesse il coraggio di chiedere a Tim cosa l’avesse spinto ad andare da lui quel primo giorno di scuola.

Quando alla fine si era deciso, certo che l’amico si sarebbe messo a ridere di lui, Tim semplicemente lo aveva guardato, serio come poche volte lo aveva visto, e gli aveva risposto di averlo fatto solo perché aveva capito che loro alla fine non erano così diversi come si poteva pensare.

Jason aveva pensato a lungo a quelle parole. Ricordando quel periodo dalla sua vita non avrebbe mai potuto dire di essere come Tim, ma alla fine, la cosa che per lui contava veramente, era che l’amico avesse visto qualcosa in lui, quel piccolo appiglio per convincerlo ad andare contro i suoi amichetti per difendere l’ultimo arrivato.

Quando Tim aveva risposto alla sua domanda, Jason aveva ribattuto scherzando che in realtà lo aveva fatto perché gli faceva pena, ma Tim non aveva riso. Si era avvicinato a lui e gli aveva appoggiato una mano sul braccio, un sorriso sincero sul viso e gli aveva detto qualcosa che non Jason non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

“No, Jay, non mi facevi pena. Come può farmi pena una persona che non si vergogna dei propri sentimenti? E non importa quanti anni avessi, io ho iniziato a rispettarti nel momento in cui sei corso fuori dalla sala piangendo.”

A quelle parole Jason non aveva mai saputo replicare. Era vero che non si era mai vergognato di quel gesto così come, negli anni successivi, non aveva mai avuto problemi a dimostrare apertamente i suoi sentimenti, tutto il contrario di Tim, molto più introverso.

Ed era stato questo lato del carattere dell’amico che aveva portato Jason, nel corso degli anni, a osservare ogni suo gesto, ogni suo più piccolo cambiamento d’umore, in modo da capire sempre quando c’era qualcosa che non andava. Non era stato facile all’inizio anche perché, quando si rendeva conto che c’era qualcosa di strano e lo diceva a Tim, l’amico si limitava a fare spallucce.

Con il tempo però Tim aveva imparato a fidarsi di lui, alla fine aveva capito che, mai, Jason lo avrebbe abbandonato o, peggio, tradito. Con il tempo avevano imparato a conoscersi, a capirsi semplicemente con un gesto o con uno sguardo, non c’era bisogno di parole tra loro ed era questo che gente come Smash non voleva capire.

Non potevano capire, non se non avevano mai vissuto un rapporto intenso come quello tra lui e Tim, un rapporto basato sulla totale fiducia, sul sapere di poter contare sempre sull’altro, in qualsiasi momento. Che fosse pomeriggio o piena notte, questo non era importante.

Il loro era un legame esclusivo. Nessuno era mai riuscito a mettersi tra di loro, niente era mai stato in grado di minare quello che li legava. Perché quello che c’era tra loro era qualcosa che andava al di là di tutto, forse anche al di là dell’amicizia.

Ultimamente Jason si era soffermato molto a pensare proprio a quello. Le battutine negli spogliatoi puntavano soprattutto a loro due come coppia… e ancora non era riuscito a capire se quel pensiero gli piacesse oppure se lo infastidisse.

Sospirando il giovane cercò di accomodarsi meglio sul sedile, ripensando a quelle sensazioni che provava ultimamente vicino all’amico. Erano sensazioni giuste da provare nei confronti di un amico? Forse no, ma non riusciva a trattenersi, non riusciva a non provarle… ed era sempre più confuso, senza avere nessuno con cui parlarne, perché era impensabile parlarne con Tim.

Un giorno, dopo la doccia alla fine degli allenamenti, mentre si stava vestendo, si era trovato seduto in un angolo, lontano dagli altri, gli occhi fissi sul corpo di Tim. Sulla sua pelle bagnata, sulle gocce d’acqua che dai capelli gli scendevano sul petto. Solo dopo un attimo si era reso conto di quanto quella visione lo avesse eccitato e la cosa lo aveva imbarazzato da morire.

Quella sera aveva fatto l’amore con la sua ragazza, eppure non era riuscito a togliersi dalla mente l’immagine di Tim. E lei si era accorta che c’era qualcosa di strano, ma alla sua domanda su cosa ci fosse che non andava, Jason aveva preferito rispondere che si trattava di semplice stanchezza. Se ne avesse parlato con lei, conoscendola, sapeva che se ne sarebbe andata urlando che il suo fidanzato era posseduto da Satana in persona.

Ma lui stava con Lyla Garrity, cosa ci si poteva aspettare da lei?

Sbuffando Jason tornò ad aprire gli occhi. Guardandosi attorno per un attimo si rese conto che tutti i suoi compagni stavano dormendo, tutti tranne lui. Si odiò in quel momento, rendendosi conto che lui era il quarterback della squadra, il capitano, il leader. Quello che gli veniva chiesto era di tenere unito il team, di portarlo a vincere la finale di Stato.

E sapeva che non poteva farlo se avesse corso il rischio di addormentarsi ancora prima di entrare in campo.

Non conosceva il programma del giorno dopo, ma in cuor suo sperava che il coach sapesse che avevano tutti bisogno di qualche ora per riposare in un letto, sopra un materasso anziché su degli scomodissimi sedili. Decisamente doveva fidarsi del coach, teneva a quella finale almeno tanto quanto tutti loro… se non di più.

Dopo essersi stiracchiato per un attimo, Jason si girò a guardare Tim. L’amico stava dormendo e nel sonno era scivolato lungo il sedile. Le sue lunghe gambe, fasciate in un paio di jeans chiari toccavano contro il sedile di fronte, la testa era abbandonata di lato, in quella che Jason pensò dovesse essere una posizione dannatamente scomoda.

Per un attimo valutò l’idea di svegliarlo, ma l’espressione del suo viso gli fece cambiare idea. Non era la prima volta che restava in silenzio a guardare Tim dormire. Era capitato ancora che, dopo una delle discussioni che l’amico aveva con suo fratello, Tim si precipitasse a casa sua e passasse la notte insieme a lui. Alla fine i suoi genitori si erano decisi a comprare una branda, per permettere a Tim di stare da loro ogni volta che ne avesse avuto il bisogno.

In tante di quelle notti Jason era rimasto sveglio, ascoltando lo sfogo dell’amico dopo essere riuscito a farlo parlare quasi con la forza, e quando questi crollava per la stanchezza lui restava sveglio a guardarlo dormire. Non era una cosa che gli pesava, anzi, era una cosa che gli piaceva, che lo faceva sentire bene, in pace.

Anche in quel momento non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo, provando un senso di pace misto a tenerezza che forse non avrebbe mai saputo spiegarsi. Sorrise tra sé, pensando che, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto paragonare Tim ad un giglio.

Se avesse detto questa cosa a chiunque, anche a Tim stesso, era sicuro che in cambio ne avrebbe avuto una sonora risata, ma per lui quel fiore era l’unica cosa che poteva servire per rappresentare Tim in quel preciso istante.

Pochi giorni prima, durante una lezione di letteratura, era incappati nel giglio. Stavano leggendo una poesia e il poeta paragonava la donna che amava a questo fiore. Le ragazze, che come sempre si perdevano dietro a tutte le storie d’amore narrate dai grandi poeti, avevano chiesto al professore il perché di questo paragone.

Allora il professore aveva spiegato loro che il giglio era, da sempre, simbolo di purezza.

Purezza… Tim Riggins…

Sinceramente questo paragone faceva venire voglia di ridere anche a lui, sapeva perfettamente che l’amico era tutto fuorché puro. Però in quel momento, osservando quello splendido viso rilassato nel sonno, si rese conto che sembrava davvero il simbolo stesso della purezza.

Sembrava indifeso… senza muri a difenderlo dal mondo esterno… puro nella sua aurea di semplicità… così diverso da quello che era una volta aperti gli occhi, così diverso da quello che era con tutti gli altri, ma non poi così distante da quello che era con lui e per lui.

Tim Riggins… un giglio perduto…

Questo era ciò che poteva essere. L’immobilità di quel corpo… il lieve colorito delle sue guance ancora accennato dall’alcool nel sangue… i lunghi capelli morbidi sulle spalle… sì, in quel momento Tim era qualcosa che, assolutamente, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di vedere. Qualcosa che lui conosceva, che lui vedeva, lui e nessun altro.

Forse il suo poteva essere preso come un gesto di egoismo, eppure non era così. Sapeva che questo era ciò che Tim voleva: per anni aveva permesso solo a lui, a Jay, Six o come accidenti voleva chiamarlo, di vedere il vero Tim, quello avvolto da quella purezza semplice e disarmante.

Tim Riggins… un giglio perduto…

Sorridendo tra sé a quella strana immagine nella sua mente Jason tornò a chiudere gli occhi, sospirando prima di assopirsi. Non fece in tempo a vedere quel guizzo di luce negli occhi di Tim, ora aperti per un solo attimo, quello necessario per rendersi conto che Six stava bene.

Jason non poteva sapere che Tim era già sveglio da un po’, non poteva sapere che per tutto quel tempo aveva finto di dormire, sentendo quello sguardo fisso su di sé, sentendo il calore del corpo dell’amico al suo fianco e sentendosi sicuro e protetto dal mondo esterno.

Era un vero peccato che Jason non potesse vedere il dolce sorriso stampato ora sul viso di Tim. Chi lo sa, se lo avesse visto il suo paragone con il giglio sarebbe sembrato ancora più reale. Perché non c’era malizia né cattiveria in quel sorriso, ma semplicemente amore. Un amore che Tim non riusciva a spiegarsi, non _voleva_ spiegarsi, ma che era lì, in quella parte del suo cuore e della sua mente che solo Six era stato in grado di raggiungere.

Il giovane tornò a chiudere gli occhi, sentendo un po’ più freddo ora che lo sguardo di Jason non era puntato su di sé, ora che non c’era nessuno a vegliare su di lui, ma con la consapevolezza che, di qualunque cosa avesse avuto bisogno, ora o in futuro, Jason ci sarebbe sempre stato.

 _Continua…_


	4. Sangue

Tim aprì piano gli occhi, guardandosi attorno confuso per un attimo, cercando di capire dove si trovasse di preciso e per quale assurdo motivo sentisse il suo corpo sballottato un po’ ovunque. Gli ci volle qualche secondo perché la sua mente mettesse bene a fuoco la situazione.

Odiava non riuscire a dormire una notte intera, odiava quel dormiveglia che lo lasciava stralunato e ancora più stanco di prima.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche, mentre con una mano cercava di dare una forma ai suoi capelli. Osservò la sua immagine riflessa nel finestrino dell’autobus, le occhiaie gli cerchiavano gli occhi chiari e l’unica cosa positiva era che sembrava che la sua pelle fosse tornata al suo colore naturale. Non era troppo scuro di carnagione, ma nemmeno piuttosto bianchiccio come Six e questa era una delle cose che usava spesso per punzecchiare l’amico.

Girò la testa verso il giovane seduto al suo fianco, sembrava addormentato profondamente e lo invidiò un poco. I corti capelli biondo cenere di Jason erano perfettamente in ordine e Tim sorrise ripensando alle mille volte in cui, dopo aver fatto notare la cosa a Six, l’amico gli aveva detto che non doveva far altro che tagliare i suoi.

Cosa che lui non avrebbe fatto nemmeno se ne fosse andato della sua stessa vita, alle ragazze piacevano i suoi capelli e uno dei suoi scopi nella vita erano le ragazze.

Almeno questo era ciò che aveva sempre pensato, adesso iniziava ad avere i suoi seri dubbi. I suoi occhi si soffermarono un attimo di troppo sulle labbra di Jason e dovette fare uno sforzo immane per non chinarsi su di lui, baciandolo piano per cercare di non svegliarlo.

Sbuffando per quel pensiero assurdo tornò a chiudere gli occhi, rendendosi conto di quanto irrazionali e per nulla normali fossero quei pensieri. Non riusciva più a capirsi. Conosceva Jason da sempre, lui era l’unica persona che lo avesse mai capito davvero, l’unica persona che conosceva il vero Tim Riggins.

Non era stato per niente facile per Tim fidarsi di quel giovane sincero e sempre pronto a difenderlo. C’erano voluti anni perché arrivasse ad abbassare quelle barriere che aveva creato contro il mondo esterno per non soffrire.

Quando sua madre se ne era andata di casa lui era molto piccolo e le uniche cose che ricordava della donna erano l’odore di fumo che sempre impregnava i suoi capelli e i suoi abiti… e le bottiglie di birra e di vodka vuote vicino alla sua sedia sul portico.

Non aveva sofferto Tim quando lei li aveva lasciati, anzi, aveva addirittura pensato che le cose da quel giorno sarebbero migliorate, che finalmente suo padre avrebbe smesso di urlare e sarebbe diventato più gentile con lui e Billy.

Ma le cose non erano andate come il piccolo Timmy aveva immaginato.

Suo padre era diventato ancora più scontroso e intrattabile. Usciva la mattina presto e tornava la sera tardi, sempre ubriaco… o pestato da persone con le quali aveva debiti di gioco. Billy lo aveva sempre difeso, cercando di proteggerlo dalla furia di quell’uomo. Tim non sapeva quante botte suo fratello aveva preso al posto suo. Però capitava che, qualche volta, Billy non fosse lì a proteggerlo.

Allora, dopo essere stato picchiato, Tim usciva di casa, inforcava la sua bicicletta e andava da Jason. Non gli diceva mai cosa era successo, ma probabilmente non occorreva viste le condizioni in cui di solito arrivava da lui.

Six non lo aveva mai giudicato nel corso degli anni, nonostante le cazzate che lui era solito fare. Si era limitato a fargli capire quando sbagliava, sottolineando il suo disappunto. E lui sapeva che, se aveva smesso di fare determinate cose, lo aveva fatto solo perché Jason glielo aveva chiesto.

Non poteva negare a se stesso, e nemmeno lo voleva fare, quanto importante fossero Jason e la sua famiglia nella sua vita. Quando non sapeva dove andare, quando le cose con Billy si mettevano male, sapeva che la porta di casa Street era sempre aperta per lui. Era capitato ancora che vi arrivasse ubriaco nel cuore della notte, disperato dopo una litigata furiosa con suo fratello e loro cosa facevano? La madre di Jason gli preparava una tazza di latte caldo e Jason restava ad ascoltare fino a quando lui non crollava vinto dalla stanchezza e dalla rabbia.

Conosceva molte persone Tim Riggins.

Aveva parecchi amici, soprattutto compagni di squadra.

Ma nessuno di loro nella sua vita aveva l’importanza di Jason Street.

Di quel bambino dai capelli biondi che era corso fuori dalla sala mensa piangendo… di quel ragazzo che più di una volta lo aveva sbattuto contro un muro per farlo ragionare… di quell’atleta e capitano con il quale giocare a football aveva un altro senso… di quel giovane uomo seduto al suo fianco, sempre pronto a prendere le sue parti, qualsiasi fosse il prezzo da pagare.

In quel caso le parole di Smash di poco prima. La sua invidia per non avere niente che nemmeno lontanamente si avvicinasse a ciò che avevano loro due. Gelosia e invidia… eppure Jason affrontava il tutto a testa alta, come se non gli importasse niente, e questo solo per non far capire a Tim come quelle piccole schermaglie gli facessero male.

Spesso si sentiva un egoista a non dire a Six che aveva compreso cosa stesse passando… ma sapeva anche che l’amico si sarebbe limitato a stringersi nelle spalle, dicendogli che andava tutto bene fintanto che erano loro due.

Questo comportamento di Jason era uno dei motivi principali delle loro litigate. Tim non sopportava quando l’amico permetteva alle cose di scivolargli addosso senza avere la forza di affrontarle. Lui era uno che andava contro le sfide a muso duro, Six al contrario cercava di evitarle anche quando agendo in questo modo poteva essere ferito.

Quante volte gli era capitato di dovergli parare il culo durante una rissa?

Tutto perché lui non voleva picchiare un amico…

Quante volte gli era capitato di doverlo picchiare lui stesso per fargli capire che la realtà andava affrontata e non rimandata?

Tante volte. E quelle erano le uniche volte in cui litigavano. L’ultima litigata pesante che avevano avuto era stata per via di Lyla. Tim si ostinava da tempo a dire a Jason che lei non era la persona giusta per stare al suo fianco, ma Six non aveva voluto sentire ragione. Persisteva nel dire che Lyla Garrity era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Alla fine aveva rinunciato, era del tutto inutile cercare di fargli entrare in testa qualcosa.

Tim riaprì gli occhi, tornando a concentrarsi sui lineamenti del viso di Jason e chiedendosi, non per la prima volta, per quale motivo ce l’avesse così tanto con quella ragazza. Certo era una cheerleader… ma dove stava il problema visto che, praticamente, lui se l’era fatte tutte? Quando avevano litigato Jason lo aveva accusato proprio di essere geloso di questo, cioè del fatto che lei era l’unica con la quale non era riuscito ad andare a letto… ma Jason persisteva nell’ignorare il fatto che lei era anche l’unica con la quale lui non ci aveva mai provato.

Più di una volta negli ultimi tempi si era trovato a chiedersi se non fosse in realtà geloso… non geloso del fatto che, quando stava con lei, Jason non stava con lui, no… ma del fatto che lei potesse averlo. Che lui appartenesse a un’altra persona che non fosse Tim Riggins.

E questo era egoismo, puro e semplice. Però, nonostante avesse provato a non pensarci, nonostante avesse provato a farsela stare simpatica i risultati erano stati scarsi. E così era arrivata Tyra. All’inizio aveva pensato che lei potesse essere quello che Lyla era per Jason, ma presto aveva capito che non era così. Con Tyra stava bene, scopare con lei gli piaceva, ma il tutto finiva lì. Lei si era sempre sforzata di andargli incontro, di capirlo, ma non era mai riuscita a fare breccia nella sua corazza… lei non era Jason.

Questo era il motivo per cui aveva bevuto quella sera. Lui e Tyra si erano lasciati, dopo una furiosa litigata in cui lei lo accusava di non valere niente, né come uomo né come giocatore di football. Le sue parole gli avevano fatto male, molto, ma capiva che più altro erano dettate dal risentimento. Solo che Tim era fatto a modo suo, e un po’ vi aveva creduto, tanto da decidere che non sarebbe valsa la pena di presentarsi per la finale di Stato.

Fino a quando Jason non lo aveva svegliato bruscamente per riportarlo, per l’ennesima volta, alla realtà. Sorridendo Tim si rese conto che, in tutta la sua vita, non avrebbe mai potuto ripagare Jason per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui, per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto capire, per tutte le cazzate che aveva fatto in modo che lui non facesse.

Non avrebbe mai potuto ringraziarlo abbastanza per avere avuto la forza di abbattere le sue barriere, per aver voluto conoscere quella parte di lui che Tim Riggins non avrebbe mai mostrato a nessuno. Per aver asciugato quelle lacrime che solo lui aveva visto… per aver ascoltato le sue urla quando imprecava contro quella vita che era stata così ingiusta con lui.

No, non esisteva niente al mondo per ripagarlo… e sapeva che mai Jason gli avrebbe permesso di farlo anzi, come minimo, se l’amico avesse saputo che pensava una cosa del genere, non ci avrebbe impiegato più di due secondi prima di iniziare a prenderlo a calci in culo.

Tim sorrise tra sé all’idea, guardandosi attorno di nuovo. Niente. Era l’unico sveglio… sveglio e con la gola talmente secca che era sicuro che la mattina dopo come minimo non sarebbe stato in grado di proferire parola.

Si alzò, cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile, non voleva disturbare Jason. Certo ora doveva scavalcarlo, ma dove stava il problema? Le sue gambe grazie al cielo erano abbastanza lunghe da permettergli di non sfiorare nemmeno l’amico.

Gli ci volle un attimo per riuscire nella sua impresa e si annotò mentalmente che, durante il viaggio di ritorno, avrebbe dovuto far sedere Six vicino al finestrino. Camminò piano lungo il corridoio del bus, sempre attento a non fare troppo rumore, gli ci mancava solo di combinare qualche casino e svegliare tutti, il coach per punizione lo avrebbe fatto arrivare ad Austin a piedi.

Quando fu vicino all’autista, lo guardò tranquillo e aprì il piccolo frigo portatile degli allenatori. Lì era certo che avrebbe trovato una bottiglietta d’acqua.

“Tutto bene, Riggins?”

La voce alle sue spalle per poco non gli fece prendere un infarto. Si girò con cautela, osservando gli occhi attenti del coach che lo stavano scrutando, “sì coach, tutto bene. Prendevo solo una bottiglia d’acqua.”

“D’accordo,” replicò l’uomo tornando a chiudere gli occhi, “ora fila al tuo posto e cerca di riposare un po’, il viaggio è ancora lungo figliolo.”

Senza rispondere il giovane tornò verso il suo posto, il suo trofeo stretto in pugno. Sbuffò quando si ricordò che doveva scavalcare di nuovo Jason, ma poi si strinse nelle spalle e ripeté gli stessi gesti di poco prima, solo che questa volta aveva una bottiglia d’acqua in mano, nella stessa mano che gli serviva libera per appoggiarsi allo schienale del suo sedile ed evitare di ammazzarsi.

Tutto successe troppo rapidamente perché Tim potesse rendersene conto. Sentì un forte bruciore alla mano libera, percepì la coscia di Jason contro il suo ginocchio e poi due mani forti afferrarlo per la vita. D’istinto lasciò cadere la bottiglietta sul suo sedile e appoggiò la mano al finestrino. Quel gesto e la stretta sui suoi fianchi furono le due cose che gli impedirono di sbattere la testa contro il vetro.

Si prese qualche momento in quella posizione scomoda: una gamba ancora fuori nel corridoio, l’altra di fronte al suo sedile. Praticamente era quasi completamente sopra Jason se non fosse stato per la mano sul sedile di fronte al suo e per quella sul finestrino.

Quando sentì il suo cuore tornare a battere normalmente finì di scavalcare Six, sedendosi sbuffando al suo posto. Dopo aver recuperato l’acqua si girò a guardare l’amico, che ora lo stava osservando, un’espressione divertita sul viso.

“Scusami,” mormorò piano, “non volevo svegliarti.”

“Tranquillo, non stavo realmente dormendo,” replicò Jason stringendosi nelle spalle. La sua espressione però cambiò quando vide il sangue sul palmo della mano di Tim, “accidenti ti sei tagliato.”

“Non è niente, è solo un graffio Six, stai tranquillo,” Tim guardò il sedile di fronte al suo e vide un piccolo chiodo spuntare, “ecco di cos’è la colpa, pure l’autobus tutto rotto ci hanno dato.”

Jason si limitò a scuotere il capo prima di afferrare il polso di Tim per controllare che non si fosse fatto più male di quanto avesse detto. Guardò per un attimo la striscia di sangue sulla sua mano, poi alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello chiaro dell’amico.

Restarono così, fermi, per alcuni secondi. Gli occhi persi in quelli dell’altro, la stretta di Jason sicura sul polso di Tim. Era come se il tempo si fosse fermato, come se non fossero su un bus affollato, ma da soli in mezzo al niente.

Il primo a distogliere lo sguardo fu Tim e Jason lo imitò subito, tornando a concentrarsi sulla mano dell’amico. Prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei jeans e glielo avvolse attorno alla mano.

“Ecco, così eviti di spargere sangue ovunque.”

“Six… è un piccolo graffio, non spargerò sangue per tutto l’autobus, stai tranquillo.”

“Va bene, va bene. Però la prossima volta che vuoi dell’acqua svegliami, così ti faccio passare. Accidenti Riggs, devi davvero imparare a stare più attento. E se non mi fossi svegliato in tempo per prenderti? Avresti battuto quella testa dura che ti ritrovi contro il vetro!”

Tim riportò lo sguardo sull’amico. Mentre Six gli fasciava la mano non aveva accennato a guardarlo, ancora turbato da quel momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incontrati. Era stato qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi, qualcosa che lo aveva fatto star bene e, allo stesso tempo, male.

Perché niente di tutto quello era normale. Nemmeno il modo in cui stava guardando Jason in quel momento era normale e Tim lo sapeva bene. Dal canto suo il quarterback era semplicemente immobile, senza riuscire a capire, forse per la prima volta, cosa accidenti stesse passando nella mente del suo migliore amico.

Tim allungò una mano verso di lui, appoggiandola con delicatezza sulla sua guancia, quasi avesse paura di fargli male. Si avvicino piano a lui, fino a quando i loro visi non furono che a pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Six,” mormorò Tim, poi, con delicatezza, appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Jason. Senza pensare, seguendo semplicemente l’istinto, decidendo in quel preciso istante di vedere cosa poteva succedere.

Jason rimase immobile per un solo attimo, le spalle rigide, ma quando sentì la mano di Tim muoversi sul suo viso si rilassò, appoggiando a sua volta la mano sul viso dell’amico. Le loro labbra erano appoggiate le une sulle altre e pareva che nessuno dei due avesse intenzione di staccarsi, ma nemmeno di andare oltre.

Fu solo quando sentirono un rumore di passi che Tim si scostò bruscamente da Jason, appoggiando la testa contro il finestrino, gli occhi chiusi. L’altro rimase a guardarlo solo per un attimo, poi si girò dall’altra parte, chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi.

Chiunque fosse che stava venendo verso di loro non gli interessava, non era il momento ideale per mettersi a fare conversazione.

 _Continua…_


	5. Sollievo

È inutile far finta di dormire Jason e questo lo sai bene. La rigidità del tuo corpo è un segno evidente che i tuoi sensi sono all’erta, che ogni cosa succede attorno a te si stampa nella tua mente come un marchio indelebile.

Vorresti davvero dormire, semplicemente chiudere gli occhi e lasciarti andare a quella stanchezza che sembra aver preso possesso di ogni tuo muscolo, di ogni tuo nervo, di ogni tuo osso.

Ma come potresti veramente riposare dopo quello che è successo? Come puoi farlo ora, dopo che Tim ti ha baciato?

Sospiri, muovendoti a disagio su quel sedile che inizi a odiare con tutte le tue forze, sei sicuro che la sua forma ti resterà stampata addosso il giorno dopo. Inizi a chiederti se quel viaggio in autobus fino ad Austin non sia una sorta di tortura creata dal coach apposta per voi.

Dovresti sorridere a questa idea Jason, ma quella che compare sul tuo viso, e se solo potessi vederti te ne renderesti conto anche da solo, è unicamente una smorfia.

In realtà stai prendendo tempo, tempo per non pensare e tempo per cancellare il ricordo di quelle labbra morbide premute contro le tue. Tempo per annullare quella sensazione di calore che ti ha colto poco prima, quella sensazione di perfezione, come se quello che stava succedendo fosse l’unica cosa giusta.

L’unica con un senso in mezzo a tutto il casino che sono le vostre vite.

Eppure non sei affatto sicuro che sia così, vero Six? Non sei sicuro che quello che è successo sia un bene. Per duemila ragioni. Difficilmente riusciresti a scriverle tutte in modo coerente in questo momento, figuriamoci a pensarle.

Il problema, il tuo problema, è che al momento non sei più sicuro niente.

Era la cosa giusta o quella sbagliata?

Era il momento giusto o quello sbagliato?

Era quello che volevi oppure no?

C’è tanta di quella confusione ora che non sei sicuro di riuscire a riprendere il controllo. O, semplicemente, non sei sicuro di volerla controllare perché farlo vorrebbe dire rispondere a quelle domande, e non lo sai quanto piacere potrebbero farti le risposte.

Perché sei appena stato baciato dal tuo migliore amico.

Perché ti è piaciuto essere baciato dal tuo migliore amico.

Perché lo senti da un po’ che le cose tra voi stavano prendendo una piega diversa, perché i suoi sguardi… perché i tuoi sguardi… non erano più quelli di una volta, c’era qualcosa di diverso, di profondo, qualcosa che non riuscivi a spiegarti ma che ora forse un senso, anche se piccolo, lo ha.

Non lo avresti mai pensato, vero Jason? Eppure riflettere non fa così male, ti aiuta a vedere le cose con una certa lucidità, perché anche se ora vorresti svegliare Tim, vorresti chiedergli cosa ha significato per lui quel bacio – o, meglio, se ha significato per lui quello che ha significato per te – ti senti sollevato.

Perché è stato lui a fare il primo passo, lui ha preso l’iniziativa e se realmente non avesse voluto baciarti, perché farlo?

Un lieve sospiro provocato da quel sollievo di fa stare un po’ meglio e, finalmente, ecco che quell’oblio che tanto hai cercato arriva anche per te, Jason Street, quarterback dei Dillon Panthers, capitano della squadra che fra non moltissime ore dovrà giocare la finale di Stato.

Six… quello che è appena stato baciato dal suo migliore amico.

Quello a cui è piaciuto…

Quello che non ha più paura di quello che prova…

***

Ti muovi più piano che puoi, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Tutto pur di non svegliare Jason, tutto pur di non vedere i suoi occhi in questo momento. Per un attimo, mentre le tue labbra erano posate delicatamente sulle sue, ti sei sentito sollevato, vero Tim?

È stato solo un attimo, eppure ti sei sentito in pace con te stesso e con il mondo intero. Quel sollievo ti ha reso per pochi attimi più leggero, più sicuro di te stesso… pronto ad affrontare ogni cosa.

Però il momento è finito, quei passi ti hanno riportato alla realtà, una realtà ben diversa dalla magia di quel momento. Una realtà terribile in cui tu, idiota che non sei altro, hai pensato bene di baciare il tuo migliore amico.

Quando hai chiuso gli occhi hai provato ancora per qualche minuto quel sollievo all’idea che Jason non si fosse messo ad urlare allo scandalo, ma ora che tutto è silenzio attorno a te, ora che solo il lieve borbottio dell’autobus ti fa compagnia, ora tutto è più confuso di quanto non fosse prima.

Non hai pensato prima di agire, ti sei sentito prendere da qualcosa che non sei nemmeno in grado di definire. Un impulso incontrollabile, una voglia che per un attimo ti ha lasciato incapace anche solo di riflettere, figuriamoci di farti rendere conto di quello che veramente stavi facendo.

Qualcosa di sbagliato.

Qualcosa che non avresti mai dovuto nemmeno pensare.

Qualcosa che va contro ogni tuo pensiero.

Qualcosa contro lo stile di vita stesso di Tim Riggins.

È un lieve sospiro quello che è uscito ora dalle tue labbra, vero Riggs? Perché? Forse perché stai ripensando a quel bacio? Forse perché non avresti mai creduto possibile che ti sarebbe piaciuto così tanto baciare un ragazzo?

Non uno qualsiasi, certo non ti sogneresti mai nemmeno tra mille anni di baciare Smash, ma Jason.

Jason… il tuo migliore amico.

Jason… che grazie al cielo non ti ha preso a calci in culo.

O meglio, non lo ha ancora fatto. Cosa succederà quando vi ritroverete vicini? Cosa succederà quando, conoscendolo, vorrà a tutti i costi parlare di quel bacio?

Stringi le braccia attorno al petto, per proteggerti non sai nemmeno bene da cosa. Forse dalla paura stessa, quella paura immensa di perderlo. Il problema è che ti è piaciuto baciare Jason.

Il problema sarà sempre quello e lo sai. Non dovresti continuare così, non dovresti continuare a ignorare quello che provi, eppure lo farai vero Tim? Certo che sì, perché tu reagisci con durezza a quello che non riesci a spiegare e sei talmente lucido che sai perfettamente che sei pronto a tutto, anche a ferire Six, pur di non ammettere che lo rifaresti anche subito.

Che lo baceresti di nuovo senza nessuna esitazione.

Ma ora il sollievo è passato, non ce n’è più traccia. Ora c’è solo ansia… paura… confusione…

Sai che c’è solo una cosa che puoi fare, anche se è quello che fa più male. Devi parlare con Jason, devi essere tu a farlo, perché non puoi continuare così. Non puoi permetterti che qualcuno capisca che hai baciato il tuo migliore amico e che ti è piaciuto.

E non ti interessa se il buon senso ti suggerisce che, se tu non dirai niente, nessuno lo saprà. Sei terrorizzato. Terrorizzato che qualcuno, per esempio Smash, lo legga sul tuo viso. E stare sempre insieme a Jason, vivere nella sua ombra, essere il suo seguace – perché non riesci a smettere di pensare a quella parola? È solo una parola Tim eppure è come se Smash l’avesse marchiata a fuoco sulla tua pelle – non può che aumentare quelle voci e quel rischio.

No, non puoi continuare così. No, non puoi più sopportare il parlare attorno a voi e sai perché Tim? Perché le parole sono vere e reali e fanno male. Più di ogni gesto le parole feriscono e lasciano il segno e questa sarebbe la fine. Se qualcuno dovesse sapere che lo hai baciato… il tuo migliore amico… il tuo quarterback… Jason Street; soprattutto, se qualcuno sapesse quanto ti è piaciuto farlo… ecco, allora sarebbe la fine.

La fine del rispetto. La fine dall’ammirazione. La fine della popolarità. E probabilmente la fine della tua vita all’interno della squadra… e anche di quella di Jason.  
La fine della tua vita così come la conosci. Ma ne sei sicuro Tim? Vale davvero la pena rinunciare a quello che potresti avere per non essere additato come un mostro? Come una persona ‘diversa’?

Non lo sai vero, Riggs? Non conosci la risposta a questa domanda… ora c’è solo confusione e paura… perché sai che, se prenderai la strada che hai deciso di seguire, sarà solo il rimpianto a perseguitarti per il resto dei tuoi giorni.

Ma hai paura. Finalmente hai scoperto che esiste qualcosa in grado di annientare tutto quello che hai costruito. In grado di far crollare le barriere che hai costruito in quegli anni… e quel qualcuno, non lo avresti mai detto, è Jason Street.

O, più semplicemente, quello che provi per Jason Street.

 _Continua…_


	6. Stretto

Quando l’autobus si fermò in una piazzola di servizio con un bar aperto ventiquattro ore al giorno, dai sedili si alzò un coro di approvazione. Jason e Tim, che per tutto quel tempo avevano finto di dormire, aprirono gli occhi nello stesso momento e, senza nemmeno pensarci si guardarono sorridendo.

Nonostante le paure e i pensieri che avevano occupato le loro menti, sembravano al momento più tranquilli e rilassati, e l’idea di una sosta per prendere una boccata d’aria e sgranchirsi un po’ le gambe sembrava capitare a proposito.

Stare per così tante ore in un ambiente chiuso in movimento sembrava avesse rallentato le loro capacità di riflessione, e pensare in modo del tutto irrazionale non serviva a nessuno: entrambi erano consapevoli di questo.

Jason avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa a Tim, o meglio, chiedergli qualcosa, ma si era bloccato non appena Tim gli aveva sorriso. Sembrava rilassato e di buon umore e non gli pareva il caso di farlo arrabbiare o innervosire con domande stupide. Tim in realtà non era così tranquillo come sembrava, anzi, i pensieri cupi uniti alla decisione presa lo facevano stare male, ma quel sorriso era stato un riflesso spontaneo. Aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva visto Jay, non avrebbe potuto fare altro. Il suo cervello e il suo cuore non gli avrebbero permesso di agire in nessun altro modo.

“Bene ragazzi,” fu la voce del coach, a capo dell’autobus, a distogliere entrambi dai loro pensieri in modo definitivo, “abbiamo un’ora di tempo per rilassarci un po’. Mangiate qualcosa, andate in bagno, camminate e prendete un po’ d’aria. Questa è l’unica tappa, dopo non ci fermeremo più fino ad Austin, perciò vedete di approfittarne. Se qualcuno vuole restare qui non ci sono problemi, ma ve lo sconsiglio, avete bisogno tutti quanti di sgranchirvi un po’ le gambe.”

Detto questo il coach scese dall’autobus insieme agli altri allenatori e i ragazzi li imitarono di buon gusto. Jason e Tim scesero quasi per ultimi, seguiti da Smash e da un paio dei suoi amici.

“Io devo andare in bagno,” disse Tim camminando a fianco di Jason.

“Sì devo andare anche io, vengo con te,” mormorò Jason senza nemmeno pensare. In realtà non doveva andarci, ma voleva stare da solo per un po’ con Tim. Aveva bisogno di parlare con lui, di vedere come sarebbero andate le cose una volta rimasti da soli.

Camminarono in silenzio, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che Smash e i suoi amici erano a pochi metri da loro. Forse, se se ne fossero accorti, avrebbero cambiato strada, in quel momento era decisamente meglio evitare il contatto con il tailback. Tim era ancora molto nervoso e ogni provocazione sarebbe stata in grado di scatenare una rissa.

Quando entrarono nel piccolo locale, la voce di Smash giunse forte e decisa alle orecchie di Tim, “vedete, sembrano proprio due fidanzatini, vanno anche in bagno insieme.”

Jason vide la rabbia sul viso di Tim, ma non fu in grado di trattenerlo. I movimenti dell’amico furono troppo veloci e, prima ancora che lui potesse pensare di fermarlo, eccolo con le mani strette attorno al collo della maglietta di Smash, la schiena di questo contro il muro.

Gli amici di Smash erano a pochi passi da Tim, pronti a intervenire, ma il sorriso soddisfatto sul viso del loro capo gli fece capire che non avevano niente di cui preoccuparsi. Anche Jason si avvicinò a loro, rendendosi conto che, in quel momento, non c’era niente che potesse fare.

Tim era furioso, e un suo intervento non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione.

“Perché non ti fai i cazzi tuoi Williams?” sibilò Tim a pochi centimetri dal viso di Smash.

“Se non lo faccio cosa fai, Riggins? Mi baci?” replicò Smash ridendo e facendo ridere anche i suoi due amici.

Le uniche due persone a non ridere erano Tim e Jason. Tim era bianco come un cadavere mentre Jason, d’istinto, aveva fatto un passo indietro. Possibile che Smash li avesse visti?

Ancora una risata da parte di Smash, ancora più forte di quella di poco prima, “sei completamente fuori Riggins, insomma non si può nemmeno scherzare con te,” le parole del giovane erano sinceramente divertite e Jason tirò un sospiro di sollievo alla consapevolezza che Smash si stava solo divertendo a provocare Tim.

Il problema era che Tim era una persona del tutto incapace di passare oltre alle provocazioni e questo era ciò che il più delle volte gli creava problemi, sia all’interno della squadra, che a scuola e nella vita di tutti i giorni.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” la voce di Mac, imperiosa, distolse Jason dai suoi pensieri.

L’assistente allenatore era fermo sulla soglia dei bagni, gli occhi fissi su Tim e Smash. Si avvicinò ai due giovani senza dire una parola e, una volta vicino a loro appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Tim, “lascialo andare, ragazzo.”

Tim ebbe per un attimo, uno solo, la tentazione di mandare a fanculo anche Mac ma, alla fine, si spostò. Non aveva senso correre veramente il rischio di passare la partita in panchina per colpa delle stronzate che uscivano dalla bocca di Smash.

Fece qualche passo indietro e Mac si mise in mezzo a loro, onde evitare un altro scatto d’ira da parte di entrambe le parti, “statemi bene a sentire signori, tutti quanti,” iniziò lanciando occhiate decise anche ai due amici di Smash e a Jason, “vediamo di finirla con questa storia, subito. Domani abbiamo la partita più importante del campionato ed è ora che lasciate da parte i rancori personali. Per questa volta non dirò niente al coach di quello che è successo, ma se dovessi vedere ancora una scena come questa vi assicuro che voi due guarderete la partita dalla panchina. Sono stato chiaro?”

“Sì, signore,” rispose subito Smash.

A questo punto Mac guardò Tim, “Riggins?”

“Sì, signore,” rispose il giovane a denti stretti.

“Bene,” continuò Mac, “ora chi non deve andare in bagno esca da qui, immediatamente.”

Subito Smash e i suoi amici se ne andarono e, solo in quel momento, Jason si rese conto che per tutto il tempo aveva trattenuto il fiato. Mac si mise di fronte a Tim, fronteggiandolo senza la minima esitazione, “non so cosa ti stia succedendo oggi figliolo, ma ti consiglio di risolvere le tue cazzate prima della partita.”

Senza aggiungere altro uscì dal bagno. Jason fece per avvicinarsi a Tim ma questi, con un semplice gesto della mano, lo bloccò. Entrò in uno dei bagni, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle e a Jason non restò altro da fare che restare lì, come un idiota, ad aspettare che uscisse.

Passarono quasi dieci minuti prima che Tim si decidesse a uscire. In realtà non avrebbe avuto bisogno di quel bagno così tanto se non avesse avuto mille pensieri confusi che si agitavano nella sua mente.

C’era cascato di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta. Sapeva che Smash si divertiva a provocarlo, lo faceva praticamente da sempre, il loro rapporto non era mai stato dei migliori. Eppure quel giorno Tim stava reagendo in maniera del tutto spropositata e lo sapeva perfettamente.

Stava rischiando grosso, se al posto di Mac fosse entrato il coach, non era così sicuro che il suo essere uno dei migliori giocatori della squadra gli avrebbe garantito la possibilità di giocare la finale, anzi… con ogni probabilità il coach gli avrebbe dato un calcio in culo e poi lo avrebbe caricato su un autobus: direzione Dillon, Texas.

Aveva bisogno di darsi una calmata, di risolvere le sue _cazzate_ , come Mac gli aveva gentilmente suggerito. Già, solo che Mac non aveva la minima idea che, risolverle, significava ferire Jason. Perché ormai Tim sapeva che non aveva scelta, se voleva che per quel giorno Smash la smettesse di rompergli le palle, se voleva arrivare intero e senza problemi a giocare la finale di Stato, doveva allontanare l’amico da sé. Non vedeva altre soluzioni.

Cazzo! Si erano baciati! Anzi, no, lui aveva baciato Jay. E aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di sé, qualcosa di cui aveva paura anche solo a pensarci. E ora doveva uscire di lì, uscire da quel piccolo bagno, da quel piccolo rifugio che aveva trovato… uscire e dire a Jason qualcosa che l’altro non avrebbe capito, qualcosa che lo avrebbe fatto infuriare, qualcosa che avrebbe rischiato di rovinare la loro amicizia per sempre.

Eppure Tim sapeva di non avere scelta. Non aveva mai messo niente e nessuno prima di Jason, tanto meno il football, per quanto grande fosse il suo amore per questo sport. Ed infatti, nell’istante stesso in cui uscì dal bagno, nel momento in cui alzò gli occhi dal lavandino e vide quelli di Jason scrutarlo attentamente dallo specchio appeso di fronte a lui si reso conto che, in realtà, non era l’idea della finale di Stato a preoccuparlo…

Fu in quel momento che Tim capì la verità: era spaventato a morte. Da quello che sentiva ogni volta che era con lui, da quello che provava ogni volta che lo guardava, da quella dipendenza da lui che lo faceva impazzire.

Aveva paura e non sapeva in che altro modo combatterla se non dicendo quello che disse dopo essersi girato verso di lui, “Smash ha ragione, Jay. Sinceramente, guardaci. Viviamo praticamente in simbiosi. Non possiamo continuare così, okay? A me non va bene continuare così. Questo rapporto è diventato troppo stretto per me. Lo sai come sono fatto, no? Quando una relazione inizia a diventare troppo stretta io me ne vado, giro le spalle. Non mi interessa di che genere sia la relazione, semplicemente è ora di darci un taglio Six. Sei il mio migliore amico e ti voglio bene, questo non cambia… semplicemente… fatti una vita Jason. Fatti una vita al di fuori dalla mia. Ho bisogno di spazio, ho bisogno di aria… i rapporti troppo stretti mi fanno venire la claustrofobia. Perciò… dammi spazio Jason.”

Tim parlò tutto d’un fiato e per tutto il tempo che quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca Jason si limitò a restare immobile, il viso impassibile, nessuna emozione trapelava dai suoi occhi. Quando finalmente quel torrente di parole fu finito si limitò a guardare l’amico, uno sguardo che di solito diceva tutto, ma, in quel momento, non diceva assolutamente niente a Tim.

Restò fermo ancora un attimo, poi, semplicemente, gli girò le spalle, lasciandolo da solo in quel piccolo bagno di una stazione di servizio. Solo con i suoi demoni, solo con la sua paura… forse con quella più grande, quella di averlo perso per sempre.

Jason andò verso l’autobus, un passo alla volta, la mente completamente svuotata da tutto quanto. Non riusciva a fare un pensiero coerente. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa a Tim, ma sapeva che, se in quel momento avrebbe parlato, si sarebbe limitato a insultare l’amico e, cosa ancora peggiore, lo avrebbe preso a pugni.

Perché quello che Tim gli aveva detto non aveva il minimo senso… il loro rapporto era troppo _stretto_? Beh, lo era da anni. Cos’era cambiato ora? Ah, sì, certo, si erano baciati.

Una volta arrivato all’autobus Jason appoggiò le mani sulla fiancata, la testa bassa, lacrime amare che gli rigavano il viso.

Era appena stato baciato dal suo migliore amico…

E ora… ora cosa? Lo aveva perso?

 _Continua…_


	7. Armadio

Quando sentì l’autobus ripartire, d’istinto Jason fece un sospiro di sollievo. Dopo quello che Tim gli aveva detto, l’unica cosa che voleva era restare da solo con i suoi pensieri. Per quello era andato verso il parcheggio. Ma una volta lì, dopo essersi calmato, si era accorto che le portiere del bus erano chiuse e che non c’era nessuno su di esso.

Così si era trovato costretto ad entrare nel piccolo bar, affollato dai suoi compagni di squadra che, in quel momento, gli sembravano più chiassosi del solito.

Aveva notato subito Tim in mezzo a tutte quelle persone. Seduto ad un tavolo con un gruppetto di ragazzi stava seguendo il discorso degli amici. Sembrava tranquillo e rilassato, come se si fosse tolto un peso dallo stomaco e, chissà perché, Jason non si stupì quando, qualche minuto dopo la sua entrata nel bar, vide Smash andare a sedersi allo stesso tavolo di Tim senza che lui facesse nemmeno una piega anzi, parlava tranquillamente con tutti.

A quel punto Jason avrebbe solo voluto correre fuori di lì, scappare il più lontano possibile da Tim. Dunque era questa la situazione ora? Tim era più sereno e rilassato perché si era liberato del suo peso personale, cioè lui?

La cosa buffa era che, nemmeno da lì a duemila anni Jason avrebbe creduto a una cosa tanto assurda. Non di Tim. Lo conosceva fin troppo bene e sapeva che ogni sua azione era dettata da un ragionamento della sua mente contorta. Eppure, nonostante questo, non riusciva a smettere di avercela con lui, non riusciva a non essere arrabbiato per quelle parole che lo avevano ferito più di ogni altra cosa qualcuno gli avesse mai detto.

Alla fine era stato costretto da alcuni amici a interrompere il filo dei suoi pensieri. Era stato costretto a mangiare qualcosa, a bere e a fare conversazione, pur non avendone la minima voglia. Però era così, lui era il capitano della squadra, lui era Jason Street e sembrava che in quel momento tutti volessero essere rassicurati da lui sull’esito della partita.

Peccato che a nessuno passasse per l’anticamera del cervello che, in quel momento, era lui ad aver bisogno di essere rassicurato più di ogni altro. Anche se non sull’esito della partita.

Per questo aveva ringraziato mentalmente Dio quando il coach aveva ordinato loro di tornare all’autobus perché era ora di ripartire. Una volta salito era passato accanto a Tim, seduto nello stesso posto dove erano insieme prima di arrivare. Il fullback teneva la testa appoggiata al finestrino e stava fingendo di dormire. Ma che non stesse dormendo veramente non occorreva essere Jason Street per capirlo.

Jason decise così di proseguire fino a quando non trovò un posto vuoto quasi in fondo all’autobus. Non aveva voglia di avere vicino nessuno in quel momento, doveva riordinare le sue idee, cercare di inventare qualcosa da dire a Tim. Perché una cosa era certa: la storia non finiva lì.

Non avrebbe fatto finta di niente, non si meritava di essere trattato in quel modo dal suo migliore amico. Dal suo migliore amico che prima lo aveva baciato e poi allontanato da sé con una freddezza che a Jason faceva solo venire voglia di mettersi a urlare… o a piangere…

Il giovane sospirò guardando fuori dal finestrino. Ormai era giorno e finalmente accanto a loro passavano paesaggi con una forma, qualcosa che potesse guardare per liberare la mente. Si sentiva stanco, esausto, non aveva più voglia di rincorrere pensieri negativi, non aveva la forza di credere che d’ora in avanti le cose con Tim sarebbero state diverse rispetto a quello che erano sempre state.

“Posso sedermi?” La voce del coach lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, facendolo quasi sobbalzare. Si limitò ad annuire con il capo certo che la presenza dell’uomo al suo fianco in quel momento non fosse per niente casuale. Era come se coach Taylor avesse un sesto senso. Sapeva sempre quando c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Alle volte sembrava disinteressato a tutto ciò che aveva attorno, ma Jason sapeva che, sotto la visiera di quel cappellino che sempre portava, c’erano due occhi attenti a osservare tutto ciò che avveniva attorno a lui. Eric Taylor non era solo il loro coach, era un mentore e un padre per la maggior parte di loro. E come tale era in grado di sapere quand’era il momento giusto per parlare con uno dei suoi ragazzi.

Per questo Jason si stupì che fosse lì, in quel momento. Perché certamente aveva intuito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, però perché non era riuscito a capire che lui non aveva assolutamente voglia di parlarne? Né con lui né con nessun altro a dire il vero.

“Che succede Jason?”

Ecco, dritto al punto, come sempre. Non era un uomo di molte parole il coach, ma, soprattutto, non amava girare attorno ai discorsi. Era schietto e diretto e dalla sua voce Jason capì che era preoccupato.

“Non è niente coach.”

“Mac mi ha detto cosa è successo nei bagni tra Tim e Smash.”

Jason si girò a guardarlo, cercando di leggere in faccia al coach le sue decisioni e odiando Mac per aver fatto la spia. Se Tim non avesse potuto giocare quella partita… ecco, di nuovo. Era mai possibile che subito il suo pensiero fosse corso a Tim? Il coach poteva anche pensare di non far giocare lui. In fin dei conti era anche lui in bagno anche se non aveva fatto niente di male. Però Jason sapeva che non aveva nemmeno fatto niente per impedire che Tim appendesse Smash al muro.

“Mac aveva detto che non le avrebbe detto niente,” fu l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente di dire.

“Suvvia Jason,” replicò il coach, “sapevi che me lo avrebbe detto. Mac, così come tutti gli altri allenatori, sanno benissimo che non devono nascondermi niente. Devo sempre sapere cosa succede all’interno della mia squadra, cosa succede ai miei ragazzi. Ed è questo il motivo per cui sono venuto da te. Tim è il tuo migliore amico Jason, perciò gradirei tanto sapere cosa gli sta passando per la testa oggi.”

Jason sospirò, tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Cosa poteva dirgli ora? Doveva dirgli che il problema era lui? Che era per colpa sua, o meglio del loro rapporto, che Tim aveva rischiato di picchiare Smash?

“Okay figliolo,” continuò il coach imperterrito, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, “che accidenti sta succedendo tra te e Tim Riggins?”

“Non sta succedendo niente tra me e Tim, coach,” mentì Jason, cercando di non guardare l’uomo negli occhi, “abbiamo solo avuto una piccola discussione.”

“Per via di quello che Tim ha fatto Smash?”

“Sì, per quello. Gli ho semplicemente detto che si stava comportando da stupido, tutto qui.”

“D’accordo,” replicò l’uomo tranquillo, “fingerò di credere che il motivo sia questo.”

Al suono di queste parole Jason si decise finalmente a guardarlo, senza però replicare niente. Non se la sentiva in quel momento di aprire bocca perché sapeva che, se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe raccontato al coach ogni cosa. Conosceva quell’uomo da anni, era il suo allenatore fin da quando era solo un bambino, e non c’era nessuno oltre a Tim in grado di leggergli in faccia la verità quanto lui. E quella che portava stretta nel cuore era una verità che non voleva condividere con nessuno, non in quel momento per lo meno.

“Questa sera,” iniziò il coach distogliendo gli occhi dal giovane al suo fianco e guardando dritto di fronte a sé, “siamo chiamati a giocare la partita più importante della stagione. Non occorre che sia io a dirti cosa significa questa sera per la squadra e per tutta la città,” continuò, tornando a guardare Jason, “Jason, tu sei il capitano dei Dillon Panthers. Sei il quarterback titolare. Tutti questi ragazzi si fidano di te, giocano per te. Tu se colui che li tiene uniti, è in gran parte merito tuo se la squadra è arrivata qui. Però non avresti potuto fare tutto da solo, non senza Smash e Tim. La cosa che più ci ha permesso di essere qui questa sera è la sintonia fra voi tre. Smash non avrebbe potuto segnare tutti i tochdown che ha fatto se non avesse avuto Tim a guardargli le spalle e viceversa. Se loro due hanno un problema, se tu hai un problema con loro due, capisci come questo possa mettere in gioco il risultato di questa finale? Sei sicuro di voler portare il peso di una sconfitta sulle tue spalle, figliolo? E sei sicuro che vogliano farlo Smash e Tim? Per colpa di stupidi screzi nati probabilmente da ragazzate? Devi chiarire le cose con Tim, Jason. Dovete essere una squadra unita questa sera.”

Jason aveva ascoltato in silenzio il discorso del coach, sentendo la rabbia montare piano dentro di lui, “Tim non è il football, coach,” mormorò a denti stretti, senza riuscire a contenere il veleno nelle sue parole, “Tim è molto di più. È il mio migliore amico e non metterò mai una stupida partita di football, né tanto meno la squadra, di fronte al mio rapporto con lui. A costo di portarmi sulle spalle il peso di una sconfitta…”

Il coach restò in silenzio per diversi minuti, ammirando una volta di più quel giovane testardo e coraggioso al suo fianco. Coraggioso sì, perché l’uomo sapeva che sarebbe stato davvero disposto a perdere quella partita pur di non rovinare la sua amicizia con Tim Riggins. Pur di non mettere in gioco quello che c’era da anni tra loro, eppure Eric Taylor sapeva anche un’altra cosa di Jason Street: nonostante quello che aveva appena detto, se quella sera avrebbero perso la finale di Stato per colpa sua, per colpa di quella strana situazione di tensione tra lui e Tim, Jason non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Mettendo a repentaglio tutto il suo futuro come giocatore professionista, ma anche come persona.

“Lascia che ti sveli un piccolo segreto Jason,” iniziò poi, guardando il giovane seriamente, “da quando faccio questo lavoro mi sono inventato un modo mio personale per dividere i problemi. Prova a pensare alla tua mente come ad un grande armadio. In questo armadio ci sono un’infinità di cassetti e piccoli scomparti segreti che solo tu conosci. Quello che io faccio quando ho troppi problemi mi assillano è aprire quei cassetti, uno alla volta, e ficcarci dentro ogni singolo problema. Poi, giorno per giorno li apro, e cerco di risolverli. All’inizio ridevo di me stesso quando pensavo a quest’armadio, eppure con gli anni ho capito che questo era il modo giusto di agire, l’unico per evitarmi di impazzire. Da una parte ci sono i problemi che riguardano la casa e la famiglia, dall’altra i problemi che riguardano la squadra. Dividerli in questi piccoli cassetti mi permette di poterci lavorare con calma, senza fretta, cercando di trovare sempre la soluzione migliore.”

“E riesce sempre a trovarla, coach?” gli chiese Jason a bassa voce dopo aver ascoltato attentamente le parole dell’uomo.

Eric abbozzò un sorriso stanco, “no Jason, purtroppo non sempre trovo la soluzione giusta. Però so almeno di averci provato. Ascoltami figliolo,” continuò appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, “io non sono egoista come probabilmente stai pensando in questo momento e non vorrei mettere niente di fronte al rapporto tra te e Tim. Però ho bisogno che tu capisca il mio punto di vista. Prova per un attimo a pensare a ogni singolo ragazzo su questo autobus, pensa alle loro aspettative, ai loro sogni… pensa a tutte le persone che da Dillon ci stanno seguendo per vedere i Panthers trionfare. Pensa a te stesso Jason, a quanto duramente hai combattuto per arrivare fino a qui… e dopo prendi una decisione.”

Jason annuì piano. Seppur all’inizio quello strano discorso su un armadio e dei cassetti lo aveva lasciato perplesso, mano a mano che il coach parlava aveva capito dove voleva arrivare. In quel momento nella sua testa c’erano troppi pensieri, troppi problemi che si rincorrevano e che lui cercava di aggrappare e di risolvere, senza arrivare realmente da nessuna parte, se non ad aumentare la sua confusione.

Al momento aveva due grandi problemi. Quello che Tim gli aveva detto e il bacio. Doveva dividere le sue cose, fare come il coach gli aveva detto. Mettere questi due fatti in due cassetti diversi del suo armadio e risolverli uno alla volta.

“Bene Jason,” disse il coach alzandosi, “quello che dovevo dire l’ho detto, ora sta a te.”

Fece per andarsene, ma Jason lo chiamò. L’uomo si girò a guardarlo, “grazie coach.”

“Di niente Jason,” replicò l’uomo prima di raggiungere gli altri allenatori in testa al bus.

Jason restò lì seduto ancora per dieci minuti, cercando di gettare i problemi nei suoi cassetti. Ora veniva la parte più difficile però e lo sapeva bene. Dividere le singole cose non era difficile, quello era subito fatto, il problema era risolverle. E, come il coach gli aveva detto, non sempre c’era una soluzione a tutto, e questo lo spaventava. L’idea di perdere Tim lo spaventava.

Per questo motivo il quarterback sì alzò e si avvicinò ai due sedili su cui Tim era seduto, come prima fingendo di dormire. Jason non parlò, limitandosi a sedersi al suo posto. Quello che nessuno poteva occupare, perché nessuno si sarebbe mai seduto vicino a Tim Riggins se Jason Street era presente. Questa era una sorta di regola non scritta, che tutti conoscevano e a cui nessuno ormai faceva più caso.

Jason si avvicinò a lui, in modo che fosse l’unico a poterlo sentire. Prima però sbirciò lo stesso nella fila dietro alla loro, ma Smash stava dormendo russando, segno che per lo meno non avrebbe ripreso a rompere le palle.

“Dovrei spaccarti la faccia per quello che hai detto prima Riggins,” sibilò. E un sussulto del corpo dell’amico gli diede la conferma che era sveglio e lo stava ascoltando, “ma non lo farò. E sai perché? Perché sei un idiota, un perfetto idiota! Non venire da me a sparare stronzate del tipo ‘il nostro è un rapporto troppo stretto… gli altri parlano’ perché non attacca! Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che gli altri pensano, soprattutto se stiamo parlando di quello che pensa Smash! Hai detto di essere il mio migliore amico, hai detto di volermi bene, allora comportati come tale e non provare ad allontanarmi da te, perché sai che questo non succederà. Mi conosci troppo bene per pensare che io possa rinunciare a te solo perché Smash parla di noi due… solo perché qualcuno può pensare chissà che. Io non ti lascio Tim, non ti do spazio e non mi faccio una vita. Perché la mia vita è fatta da due cose in particolare: tu e il football.”

A quel punto Tim fece esattamente ciò che Jason si aspettava. Aprì gli occhi e guardò attentamente il viso dell’amico e quando si rese conto che Six non stava scherzando, semplicemente, gli sorrise. Quello che Jason chiamava ‘il sorriso bastardo di Tim’. Quello che gli permetteva di farsi perdonare sempre da tutti qualsiasi stronzata.

Da che lo conosceva solo una persona non era mai caduta nella trappola di quel sorriso: il coach. Ma quell’uomo la sapeva più lunga di tutti loro messi insieme, perciò non faceva testo.

Jason dal canto suo non era mai, in tutti quegli anni, stato in grado di resistere a quel sorriso. Un misto di timidezza e malizia, che illuminava gli occhi di Tim e che, se possibile, lo rendeva ancora più bello di quanto non fosse normalmente.

Si strinse nelle spalle, annuendo, “sei uno stronzo Riggs, questo non cambia,” mormorò, cercando di nascondere quei pensieri che poco si addicevano ad un amico. Perché era inevitabile che Tim, forse senza volerlo o forse volendolo – questo Jason non lo poteva sapere – lo attirasse sempre di più verso di sé. Poco prima aveva provato ad allontanarlo, ma non era per niente in grado di tenerlo separato da se stesso.

Questo era ciò che turbava anche i pensieri di Tim. Che per tutto quel tempo, mentre era seduto da solo sul suo sedile, lo avevano tenuto sveglio. Era stato lui a dirgli che dovevano staccarsi un po’, che aveva bisogno di prendere fiato eppure ora eccolo lì, a fare l’unico gesto di fronte al quale Jason non sapeva resistere.

“Mi dispiace per prima Six,” mormorò piano, appoggiandogli amichevolmente una mano sul braccio, “non so cosa mi è preso. Ero nervoso per via di Smash e poi c’è la partita e questo viaggio che sembra non finire mai…”

… ‘e poi c’è quel bacio che ti ho dato’…

… ‘e poi c’è quel bacio che mi hai dato’…

Parole non dette, eppure in quel momento, era come se qualcuno le stesse urlando a entrambi. Fantasmi di frasi che aleggiavano tra loro come una cappa troppo pesante da sopportare in quel momento. Jason sospirò annuendo, ricambiando il sorriso dell’amico e chiudendo quelle parole insieme al ricordo di quel bacio, in uno dei suoi immaginari cassetti nel suo immaginario armadio.

Mentre Tim… Tim tolse la mano dal braccio di Six e, dopo un ultimo accenno di sorriso, chiuse gli occhi e tornò a fingere di dormire.

 _Continua…_


	8. Spettacolo

Sei sempre stato convinto che l’emozione sia parte integrante del football. Non ci sarebbe competizione senza l’emozione.

Seduto all’inizio del bus ascolti quasi distrattamente le voci dei tuoi ragazzi che ammirano lo stadio accanto al quale state passando. Lo stadio in cui questa sera giocherete la finale. Quella partita che determinerà la sorte non solo di quei ragazzi, ma anche la tua.

E non lo sai, non sei sicuro di come andranno le cose. C’è solo una cosa che sai con certezza: niente e nessuno potrà toglierti l’emozione che stai provando in questo momento. L’idea di essere stato in grado di portare la tua squadra fino a lì.

Ti emoziona solo pensare a quello che sta passando nelle loro teste in questo momento. Lo spettacolo di quello stadio illuminato dal sole, i parcheggi che si perdono a vista d’occhio, le grandi cancellate e quelle porte che sembrano non finire mai.

Magari qualcuno di loro è già stato lì prima di questo momento, ma nessuno ci ha mai giocato.

Sei soddisfatto di te ora.

Sei stato un buon coach per tutti loro e questa sera farai tutto quanto è in tuo potere per fare in modo che, per quei ragazzi, lo spettacolo non sia solo vedere quello stadio di prima mattina, ma vedere le bandiere dei Dillon Panthers sventolare tutto attorno a loro.

Quello che vuoi mostrare a loro è lo spettacolo della vittoria.

***

Una calamita. Ecco la reazione che ha su di te la vista dello stadio.

Non riesci nemmeno a credere che quella stessa sera giocherete lì. Ti sei sempre considerato un ragazzo semplice, un provinciale. Abituato alle strade di una piccola cittadina del Texas, abituato a conoscere ogni persona che incontri per strada.

Ora però è la grande città. E quello stadio immenso che è la causa di tutto il tuo stupore.

Non riesci nemmeno a immaginare come sarà veramente giocare su quel prato, portare la tua maglia, con quel numero 33 stampato addosso, in mezzo a tutta quella gente. Sarà bello. Sarà uno spettacolo. E questo ti innervosisce.

Tu non sei per niente abituato alle prime volte. Sei Tim Riggins, le prime volte non fanno parte di ciò che sei.

Esistono le seconde volte, le terze, ma mai le prime. Sei fin troppo cresciuto per non aver fatto tutte le esperienze che la vita può offrirti…

Ridi tra te… stupido, sciocco ragazzino che si crede di essere un uomo.

Stupido, sciocco ragazzino che pensava di aver già visto tutto, di aver già fatto tutto. Eppure oggi, come per magia, la potresti davvero chiamare la giornata delle prime volte, vero Tim? E il tuo problema, al momento, è che sono due cose così diverse, eppure stranamente simili.

La prima volta che giochi in uno stadio così grande che senti che potresti perderti. La prima volta che camminerai su quel prato con tutti i tuoi compagni, la tua squadra, le persone per le quali quella sera darai tutto te stesso su quell’erba verde.

La prima volta che camminerai su quella distesa verde accanto a Jason. La prima volta che guarderai con occhi diversi, eppure uguali, tutto ciò che vi circonda e che avrà il potere di emozionarvi.

La prima volta per il football giocato di fronte a così tante persone che sei sicuro non riusciresti a contarle. Ma oggi non è la prima volta solo per il football. Oggi è qualcosa di più, di così strano, di così intimo e di così profondo che ti sta letteralmente terrorizzando.

Perché oggi è anche il giorno della prima volta che hai baciato il tuo migliore amico.

***

Quando hai aperto gli occhi poco fa hai notato Riggins e Street seduti di nuovo insieme, segno che durante la notte i due hanno fatto pace. Che avessero litigato lo avevano capito tutti e che fosse stata in parte colpa tua pure.

Ma tu sai che non è colpa tua, non lo hai fatto proprio apposta, perciò non è **del tutto** colpa tua. Okay, magari giusto un poco. Il fatto è che sei geloso, lo sei sempre stato. Geloso di quel rapporto speciale tra loro, di quell’amicizia che esclude ogni altra persona al di là di loro due.

Un giorno hai fatto questo discorso a un tuo compagno di squadra, un amico – o qualcosa di simile – e ti sei sentito praticamente dare dello scemo. Secondo lui infatti nessuno è escluso dal rapporto tra Tim e Jason. Nessuno è mai stata lasciato da parte da loro due… eppure tu ti senti così.

Tu sei Smash! Insomma come si permettono quei due di lasciarti da parte?

Per un attimo sei stato soddisfatto della riuscita della tua impresa, farli litigare finalmente. Dimostrare a tutti che i due non sono infallibili e nemmeno così speciale è il loro rapporto. Invece hai fallito. Miseramente a quanto puoi vedere.

E questo un po’ ti fa rabbia, vero? Perché Smash non è uno abituato a perdere.

Però allo stesso tempo non riesci a fare a meno di rispettarli, perché nonostante tu ci abbia messo tutto il tuo impegno per far innervosire Riggins portandolo a litigare con Street, loro sono ancora lì insieme, e come sempre insieme affronteranno la partita di quella sera.

Il tuo istinto ora è quello di alzarti, svegliarli e fare qualche altra battutina, ma il tuo sguardo viene catturato dallo spettacolo che scorre fuori dal finestrino. Lo stadio! Lo stadio in cui quella sera, ne sei certo, Smash trionferà!

Sì, certo, la squadra trionferà. Però lo farà per merito di Smash e se Street sarà abbastanza lucido in campo non ci sarà nessuno problema. Ecco, Street ti serve lucido, solo in quel momento, con la mente un po’ più riposata, ti rendi conto di quello che hai rischiato di fare.

Non hai decisamente scelto il momento giusto per cercare di mettere zizzania tra quei due, perché questa sera ci sarà la finale. E lo spettacolo deve ancora iniziare!

Annuisci soddisfatto per le tue elucubrazioni mentali del tutto incoerenti e senza il minimo senso, chiare solo a te… ma tu sei Smash e quello che fai lo fai solo ed esclusivamente in funzione di una persona: Smash.

***

Ed eccolo lì, finalmente. Immobile e imponente si staglia di fronte ai vostri occhi. E forse per la prima volta ti rendi veramente conto di cosa c’è in ballo questa sera. Non è solo una partita di football e lo sai bene. Ora più che mai capisci le parole che poco prima ti ha detto il coach.

È così grande quello stadio che sarebbe in grado di contenere tutta la popolazione di Dillon e, probabilmente, sarà quello che dovrà fare quella sera.

Tutte quelle persone, lì, sedute sugli spalti a godersi lo spettacolo. Perché, comunque vada, una cosa è certa: sarà qualcosa che né tu, né nessun altro dimenticherete mai.

Lanci uno sguardo a Tim sempre seduto al tuo fianco, che osserva attento lo stadio proprio come te. Puoi vedere la tua stessa emozione nei suoi occhi ora, mentre ti guarda e ti sorride. Mentre guarda il suo migliore amico, il quarterback che quella sera dovrà sputare sangue su quel prato.

E lo farai, Jason. Lo devi a tutte le persone che saranno presenti, perché ora più che mai sei deciso a dimostrare quanto vali, quanto vale la tua squadra. Sei pronto a dimostrarlo a chi non ha mai avuto fiducia in voi… sei pronto a dimostrarlo a chi invece vi ha sempre sostenuto: il coach, le vostre famiglie, i vostri amici.

Chiudi gli occhi, respirando tranquillamente. Hai paura, paura di tutto quanto. Paura di non farcela, paura di deludere tutti quelli che credono in te… paura di quello che hai provato solo un attimo fa guardando gli occhi di Tim… eppure combatterai.

Eppure non lascerai niente di intentato… né nella finale, né con Tim Riggins.

***

Su richiesta del coach l’autista fece fare ai ragazzi un giro completo attorno allo stadio, prima di lasciarli all’entrata dello spogliatoio. Quando scesero dall’autobus Eric restò ad ascoltarli sorridendo tra sé, soddisfatto dalle loro reazioni.

Quello che lo divertiva era che erano così eccitati e non avevano ancora visto cosa li aspettava all’interno.

Quando vide Jason Street e Tim Riggins incamminarsi insieme verso lo stadio non poté fare a meno di tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Non era così sicuro che Jason avrebbe deciso di sistemare le cose con l’amico, ma, ancora una volta, il suo quarterback aveva dimostrato una maturità ed un’intelligenza invidiabili.

Nonostante le sue paure, Eric era sicuro che quel giovane uomo avrebbe ottenuto dalla vita tutto ciò che desiderava, perché l’impegno e la passione che metteva in ogni cosa che faceva erano ammirevoli. Il coach non poteva negare che, tra tutti i suoi ragazzi, Jason fosse sempre stato il suo preferito. Lo conosceva fin da piccolo, lo aveva cresciuto come giocatore e, vantandosi un po’ con se stesso, poteva dire di averlo cresciuto un po’ anche come uomo.

Lui fu l’ultimo ad abbandonare il lungo corridoio che portava all’interno dello stadio e, quando mise piede sul prato verde, anziché guardarsi attorno come tutti, osservò i suoi ragazzi, uno per uno.

Sui loro sguardi c’era stupore. C’era paura. C’era apprensione… se fosse stato per loro avrebbero giocato subito, in quel preciso istante pur di togliersi quell’ansia dalla bocca dello stomaco. Ma dovevano aspettare ancora parecchie ore prima della partita e il suo compito era quello di tenerli tutti lucidi.

Gli altri allenatori stavano parlando tra di loro, dandosi amichevoli pacche sulle spalle. Smash era come sempre circondato dalla sua solita cricca di compagni, mentre gli altri erano sparsi un po’ ovunque, intenti a guardarsi attorno, ridendo e scherzando tra di loro.

Non avevano molto tempo per restare lì ad ammirare quello splendido stadio, dovevano ancora andare in albergo dove avrebbero potuto riposare un po’, ma il coach decise di concedere loro ancora un attimo per ammirare la novità.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Jason e Tim, un po’ in disparte dagli altri, intenti in una conversazione che era solo qualcosa di loro. Eric sorrise. Sì, le cose sarebbero andate per il verso giusto.

***

“Mio Dio, ma tu ti rendi conto che stasera giocheremo davvero su questo campo?” chiese Tim guardandosi attorno sconvolto.

Jason si voltò verso l’amico, fermo qualche passo indietro rispetto a lui, “il coach dice che ci sarà tutta la città a vederci. Io pensavo esagerasse ma viste le dimensioni di questo posto non ne sono più tanto sicuro.”

Tim sorrise a Jason, facendosi subito contagiare dall’eccitazione dell’amico, “sai, in tanti anni che gioco a football credo che sia la prima volta che posso ammettere di avere paura di una partita.”

“Anche io, ma sai cosa ti dico Tim Riggins?” replicò Jason andando verso di lui e, una volta a pochi passi gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla, “Siamo i Dillon Panthers, Riggs. Ce la possiamo fare… dobbiamo solo credere in noi stessi.”

Il sorriso di Tim si allargò e una luce maliziosa gli illuminò gli occhi chiari, “Jay Six… io non sono il resto della squadra, perché ora fai il capitano con me?”

Jason scosse il capo, ridendo a sua volta. Dopo molte ore si sentiva finalmente meglio. In pace con il mondo e, soprattutto, con Tim. Erano entrambi più rilassati e sereni, intenti ad osservare lo stadio e a parlare di quello che li aspettava quella stessa sera.

Nemmeno quando furono raggiunti da Smash e da altri ragazzi il loro umore cambiò. Ora erano sul campo da football, ora erano una squadra. Le piccole divergenze, le discussioni, la rabbia, i rancori personali, i baci dati al migliore amico… tutto passava in secondo piano in quel momento.

Adesso c’erano solo loro, un campo da football e una partita che li attendeva. Si stavano godendo il momento tutti insieme per quello che erano: una squadra.

Staccato un po’ dal gruppo dei ragazzi, intento a parlare con gli altri allenatori, il coach sorrise quando l’occhio gli cadde anche su quella scena. Quelli erano i suoi ragazzi, quelle erano le persone che conosceva e per le quali aveva sacrificato tutto. Quelli erano i giovani uomini che aveva cresciuto.

Quella era la sua squadra.

 _Continua…_


	9. Arrivo

Quando finalmente varcarono la soglia dell’hotel dove la scuola aveva prenotato per loro, Jason tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Tutte quelle ore di pullman lo avevano completamente distrutto, si sentiva dolorante e con un serio bisogno di una doccia e di un paio di ore di sonno.

 

Non aveva voglia di pensare più a niente, sentiva solo il bisogno di rilassarsi.

 

Si guardò intorno, iniziando però a pensare che, se continuavano in quel modo, ben presto avrebbero avuto un serio problema: dormire in strada. Gli altri ragazzi erano assiepati nel centro della hall, qualcuno era sdraiato sui divani, altri erano seduti sul pavimento.

 

Questo non era probabilmente un problema, il problema era che stavano facendo talmente tanto rumore che di quel passo avrebbero svegliato tutto l’albergo. Jason stava pensando di andare da loro per cercare di zittirli, ma il coach lo chiamò verso il bancone della reception.

 

Il giovane si avvicinò e il coach, dopo un sorriso di circostanza all’impiegato che stava fulminando i ragazzi con gli occhi, lo prese per un braccio e lo portò un po’ in disparte, “Jason sei il capitano della squadra, di grazia vedi di farli smettere tutti quanti prima che ci buttino fuori a calci! Vai a dare una mano a Mac anziché stare lì impalato a guardarli.”

 

Jason si morse la lingua per non rispondergli che era proprio quello che aveva intenzione di fare se lui non lo avesse chiamato per ricordargli i suoi doveri di capitano. Ma non aveva voglia di mettersi a discutere con il coach, era troppo stanco per farlo.

 

Così come sapeva essere stanco anche l’uomo che per tutta la notte era stato sveglio per assicurarsi che tutto procedesse per il meglio.

 

Sbuffando si avviò verso i compagni e si avvicinò a Tim, che stava parlando con Bradley, “ragazzi, pensate di farcela ad abbassare un po’ il tono della voce in modo che non ci sbattano fuori a calci in culo dall’hotel?”

 

Tim si girò a guardarlo, un sorriso divertito sul viso, “che succede, Six? Il coach ti ha detto di farci da cane da guardia, ora?”

 

Alle parole del giovane Bradley si mise a ridere, solo per guadagnarsi un’occhiataccia velenosa da parte di Jason, “sì Riggs, è esattamente quello che il coach mi ha detto di fare. Ma sai qual è la novità? Che ora mi darai un mano a farlo, così imparerai com’è divertente fare il cane da guardia. Muovi il culo Riggins e fai zittire questa mandria di disperati. E in quanto a te,” continuò Jason rivolto a Bradley, “credo proprio che ci darai una mano anche tu.”

 

“Ma io, effettivamente Six…” cerco di ribattere Bradley.

 

Subito però si trovò Tim di fronte, gli occhi puntati sul suo viso. D’istinto Bradley fece un passo indietro. Era grosso il doppio di Riggins, ma quel ragazzo aveva qualcosa che faceva paura. Forse era il suo modo di fare, forse era il suo essere Tim Riggins, o forse, semplicemente, lui era un codardo, “non farlo mai più,” sibilò Tim avvicinandosi ancora di un passo a lui.

 

Bradley lo guardò sconvolto, senza riuscire a capire cos’avesse fatto di preciso, “non chiamarlo più Six. Solo io posso chiamarlo così, sono stato chiaro?”

 

Quando sentì quelle parole uscire dalla bocca dell’amico un lieve sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Jason. Subito però lo fece sparire, mettendosi in mezzo tra i due giovani, “Tim, per favore, ti pare il momento di mettersi a litigare per una cosa così stupida?”

 

“Sarà stupida per te Jay, ma non lo è per me,” replicò Tim testardamente.

 

“D’accordo, facciamo una cosa, tu ora vai a zittire Smash e la sua cricca, possibilmente senza mettergli le mani addosso, grazie. Io e Bradley ci occupiamo degli altri.”

 

Tim fece per ribattere qualcosa, ma lo sguardo eloquente di Jason lo zittì, perciò si avviò sbuffando in direzione di Smash e dei suoi amici. Quando lo vide andare via Jason si girò a guardare Bradley, “ignoralo. È stanco, come tutti.”

 

“D’accordo Jason, ma, per l’amor del cielo, non ho fatto niente di male.”

 

“Lo so, ma conosci anche tu Tim. È fatto a modo suo, non ama che le persone facciano quello che fa lui. Ed è lui che ci chiama per numero di maglia, ha iniziato questa sua tradizione personale, lasciagliela e facciamola finita, okay?”

 

Anche se le parole di Jason non lo avevano convinto del tutto, Bradley annuì, dirigendosi verso un altro gruppetto di compagni chiassosi. Jason si guardò attorno e si accorse che Tim era riuscito nella sua impresa di far zittire il gruppo di Smash – e sinceramente non voleva sapere come – e Mac era riuscito a calmare un po’ gli altri.

 

Non c’era più molto che lui potesse fare e di questo fu grato a chi lo aveva fatto al posto suo. Si sedette su un divanetto miracolosamente libero, e si passò una mano tra i capelli nervosamente, cercando di capire cosa accidenti doveva fare con Tim. E, dopo averlo fatto, si diede mentalmente dello stupido.

 

Solo poco prima aveva detto a se stesso che no, doveva riposare e non pensare, invece eccolo lì, concentrato di nuovo sul problema ‘Tim Riggins, il mio migliore amico che mi ha baciato e che ora si è dimostrato geloso perché Bradley mi ha chiamato Six’.

 

Se quella sera non avessero avuto una partita importante avrebbe preso a pugni il muro pur di scaricare la frustrazione che sentiva in quel momento. Doveva cercare una soluzione al problema ‘bacio’ e invece quel problema non solo era ancora lì bello vigile nella sua mente, ma adesso si era aggiunta un’altra situazione.

 

La gelosia di Tim.

 

Sinceramente Jason non voleva provare ad entrare nella mente di Tim, ma forse provare a ragionare come l’amico era l’unico modo che aveva per venire a capo della situazione. In quel momento però vide arrivare il coach con in mano le chiavi delle stanze e, ancora una volta, decise di chiudere quel maledetto cassetto nella sua mente, facendosi un appunto mentale di chiedere al coach se era possibile mettere un lucchetto con una combinazione impossibile da ricordare a quegli accidenti di cassetti!

 

“Bene ragazzi, venite tutti qui che vi consegno le chiavi delle vostre stanze,” disse il coach e, dopo che tutti i ragazzi si furono raccolti attorno a lui li guardò serio, “solo un paio di cose prima. Voglio che ora tutti quanti andiate nelle stanze che vi sono state assegnate e che vi riposiate per un paio d’ore, d’accordo? Il viaggio è stato lungo e scomodo, ma ora avrete dei veri letti a vostra disposizione, perciò usateli.”

 

Detto questo iniziò a elencare le coppie e l’ultima chiave rimasta era quella della stanza di Jason e Tim. “Street e Riggins,” disse il coach e Jason si avvicinò a lui per prendere le chiavi poi andò da Tim che, un po’ in disparte controllava l’ora rendendosi conto che di quel passo avrebbero avuto a disposizione giusto dieci minuti per riposare, altro che un paio d’ore. Jason gli diede la sua chiave e Tim se la mise in tasca senza fiatare. Era dannatamente stanco, voleva solo andare a dormire.

 

“Riggins **e** Street,” disse una voce alla sue spalle, “chi lo avrebbe mai detto? La coppietta felice.”

 

Il tono ironico e la risata che subito seguì quelle parole fece imbestialire Tim. Il ragazzo si girò di scatto, afferrando Smash, che logicamente era colui che aveva parlato, per la maglietta e spingendolo fino a fargli picchiare la schiena contro una colonna.

 

“Ripeti ora quello che hai detto Williams!” gli sibilò a pochi centimetri dal viso.

 

Nel sentire il trambusto sia Jason che il coach si girarono e Jason sospirò, guardando l’uomo al suo fianco. La sua espressione era chiara, non avrebbe fatto niente, non in quel momento. Non aveva più la forza di mettersi in mezzo ai bisticci di quei due, a quel punto per lui potevano anche prendersi a pugni. Non avevano fatto altro che litigare tutta notte, forse se si fossero sfogati l’avrebbero finita una volta per tutte di rompere le palle a ogni essere vivente.

 

Ma il coach non era Jason e non poteva permettersi che due dei suoi giocatori di punta facessero a pugni proprio quel giorno. Si avvicinò a loro e afferrò Tim per un braccio, “Riggins!” tuonò, “Riggins lascialo andare una buona volta!”

 

Tim restò fermo, immobile ancora per un attimo fissando Smash, poi si decise a lasciarlo andare.

 

“Ha iniziato lui, coach,” mormorò Smash guardando l’uomo.

 

“Tu stai zitto, tutti e due state zitti,” sibilò talmente piano che solo i due riuscirono a sentirlo. Poi si girò, rivolgendosi agli altri, “andate tutti nelle vostre stanze, ora. I gestori dell’hotel sono stati così gentili da riservarci una sala per un piccolo meeting alle undici in punto. Vi voglio svegli e pronti ad affrontare questa giornata, perciò signori ora muovete il culo e andate a riposare.”

 

Nessuno osò né fiatare né ribattere. Finalmente era sceso il silenzio nella hall dell’hotel e, uno per uno, i ragazzi si avviarono chi all’ascensore chi verso le scale per andare finalmente a riposare. Jason era tra loro, non aveva la minima intenzione di sentire cosa il coach avrebbe detto a Tim e Smash, quello che sperava era che fosse la volta buona, che l’uomo riuscisse là dove lui aveva fallito.

 

“Bene voi due,” disse Eric dopo essersi assicurato che nella hall non fosse rimasto nessuno a parte lui, Smash e Tim, “mi avete stancato, davvero tanto,” Smash cercò subito di ribattere ma il coach lo zittì con un gesto della mano, “silenzio. Non voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo tra di voi, non voglio sapere perché diamine continuate a comportarvi come due bambini dell’asilo dal momento in cui abbiamo lasciato Dillon, non mi interessa. Quello che voglio e lo voglio immediatamente è che la facciate finita entrambi, ora. Perché io vi assicuro che se vedo ancora qualcosa di simile a quello che ho visto poco fa questa sera guarderete la partita direttamente dalla panchina, sono stato chiaro?”

 

“Sì, signore,” rispose Tim.

 

“Coach è stato,” iniziò Smash, ma di nuovo il coach lo zittì con una semplice occhiata, molto più eloquente di mille parole, “sì, signore,” si trovò perciò costretto a rispondere il ragazzo.

 

“Bene, ora stringetevi la mano, andate nelle vostre stanze e riposatevi. Vi voglio lucidi per la partita. La squadra ha bisogno di voi due e ha bisogno che voi due lavoriate insieme, lo capite questo? Questo è quello che ci distingue dalle altre squadre, siamo un gruppo. Un gruppo affiatato e non posso permettermi che delle stupide divergenze possano rovinare l’armonia della squadra, avete capito cosa intendo? Tim?”

 

“Sì, signore.”

 

“Smash?”

 

“Sì, signore.”

 

“Perfetto.”

 

I due si guardarono per un attimo, poi Smash allungò una mano verso il Tim, il quale, dopo qualche secondo di tentennamento, si decise a stringerla.

 

“Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto Riggs,” mormorò Smash, senza guardare Tim negli occhi. Non era da lui chiedere scusa, lui era Smash, ma in quel momento, dopo le parole del coach, si era reso conto che la posta in gioco era troppo alta per permettersi di continuare in quel modo. Quello che Riggins e Street facevano erano cavoli loro, lui doveva solo portare la sua squadra alla vittoria.

 

“È okay Williams,” replicò Tim. In realtà non era per niente okay, ma non poteva farci niente. Quella partita era importante anche per il fullback, potevano dire quello che volevano di Tim Riggins, ma a vincere ci teneva anche lui. A scendere in campo e dimostrare che i Dillon Panthers erano i migliori teneva più che non a spaccare la faccia di Smash per quello che continuava a insinuare su lui e Jason.

 

Il coach annuì soddisfatto e poi, in silenzio, li precedette fino all’ascensore. Il primo a scendere fu Smash e, quando le porte si furono chiuse l’uomo si mise di fronte a Tim, uno sguardo serio, “Tim, davvero. Lo so che a volte Smash può essere un grandissimo rompiscatole, ma non ne vale la pena, d’accordo? Questa sera è importante per te come lo è per tutti gli altri, non buttare questo splendido anno nel cesso solo perché Smash si diverte a punzecchiarti, va bene?”

 

Tim annuì, “va bene coach, farò del mio meglio.”

 

L’uomo annuì soddisfatto e quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono scesero entrambi. Il coach indicò a Tim la direzione della sua stanza e poi, senza aggiungere altro, si avviò verso la sua, nel corridoio opposto rispetto a dove si trovava quella di Tim e Jason.

 

Quando Tim finalmente entrò nella stanza che divideva con Jason e si fu richiuso la porta alle spalle si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo. Non era certo che quella volta il coach avrebbe lasciato perdere e temeva davvero, vista l’espressione sul viso dell’uomo quando aveva iniziato a parlare, che avrebbe rispedito lui e Smash direttamente a Dillon a calci in culo.

 

Invece era ancora lì, un po’ meno nervoso di poco prima quando le parole di Smash lo avevano fatto infuriare, ma sempre con quel peso sullo stomaco che non voleva andarsene, insieme alla voglia di prendere Jason, spingerlo su uno di quei due letti e…

 

“Tim, ehi, Tim?”

 

La voce di Jason gli arrivò lontana, tanto che Tim dovette chiudere gli occhi un attimo e poi riaprirli per metterlo a fuoco. L’amico era appena uscito dal bagno, un accappatoio bianco addosso e gocce d’acqua che dai corti capelli biondi gli scivolavano sul collo.

 

“Cazzo Six, mi hai fatto spaventare,” mormorò avvicinandosi al letto libero e buttandoci sopra la sua sacca. Come sempre Jason gli aveva lasciato il letto vicino alla finestra, non c’era nemmeno più bisogno di dirglielo, l’amico sapeva bene che amava svegliarsi con i raggi del sole sulla pelle. E perché mai poi avrebbe dovuto ricordarglielo? Tim non contava più il numero di volte che avevano dormito insieme, però quel giorno la cosa sembrava disturbarlo.

 

Chi lo sa, forse perché aveva appena pensato di buttare il suo migliore amico sul letto e farselo lì? O perché Jason gli si era presentato di fronte con quell’accappatoio e nient’altro?

 

“Tim?”

 

La voce di Six, di nuovo. Tim si girò a guardarlo, “che c’è, Six?”

 

“C’è che sembra che ti abbia appena morso una tarantola e sei pallido come un cadavere,” gli rispose Jason guardandolo sinceramente preoccupato, “il coach ha per caso…?”

 

Non finì la frase, per paura di quella che avrebbe potuto essere la risposta. Si era detto che non si sarebbe interessato a quello che il coach avrebbe detto ai due, ma la paura che Tim non avrebbe giocato con lui quella partita lo aveva perseguitato dal momento stesso in cui aveva lasciato il gruppo e si era trovato da solo nella loro stanza.

 

“No, no… niente di grave. Giocherò questa sera,” lo rassicurò Tim quando si accorse del turbamento dell’amico, “ci ha solo fatto una predica sul buon senso. Niente di grave insomma, le solite cose del coach.”

 

Detto questo, Tim iniziò a svuotare il suo borsone, mentre Jason si sedette sul letto, stirandosi i muscoli delle spalle, “mio Dio sono così indolenzito che questa sera non sarò in grado di lanciare nemmeno un pallone.”

 

Tim si girò a guardarlo sorridendo, poi si avvicinò a lui, sedendosi sul letto al suo fianco. Senza nemmeno pensarci appoggiò una mano sul suo collo, massaggiandolo piano. Jason abbassò la testa, lasciandosi andare al tocco delicato delle dita di Tim sulla sua pelle.

 

“Tim…” quello di Jason fu solo un sussurro e Tim non rispose. Fece scivolare la mano sotto l’accappatoio di Jason, accarezzandogli il petto piano, le dita che massaggiavano la pelle. Non riusciva a smettere, semplicemente. Non riusciva a staccare le mani da quel corpo caldo, non riusciva a frenarsi, eppure lo doveva fare, sapeva di doverlo fare.

 

“Tim!” Di nuovo la voce di Jason, questa volta più decisa. Tim non fece gesti bruschi, si alzò semplicemente, continuando a fare quello che stava facendo prima di sedersi a fianco dell’amico.

 

“È per questo, Tim? È per questo che ti senti attaccato ogni volta che Smash apre bocca?”

 

“Non so a cosa tu ti riferisca Six,” rispose Tim senza però girarsi a guardarlo.

 

“Non sai… oddio Tim, ma per favore. Sai benissimo a cosa mi riferisco.” Jason cercò di parlare con il tono più tranquillo che aveva, ma sentiva ancora il calore delle mani di Tim sulla sua pelle, quel tocco delicato ma che lo aveva fatto rabbrividire.

 

Tim si tolse piano la maglietta, sempre senza rispondere, e un attimo dopo anche i suoi jeans erano sul pavimento, “sono stanco Jay. Probabilmente è per quello che me la prendo con Smash… per il resto… non esiste il resto Jay.”

 

Il giovane non aggiunse niente, prese un asciugamano dal letto e si infilò in bagno, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si appoggiò contro di essa con tutto il suo peso, gli occhi chiusi, una mano che si muoveva nervosa tra i suoi capelli. Poteva continuare a ripetersi all’infinito che non stava succedendo niente, poteva continuare a dirsi che era tutto a posto, tutto uguale, eppure Tim sapeva benissimo che non era così perché l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era tornare nell’altra stanza, togliere l’accappatoio a Jason e continuare a toccarlo… fino a fargli perdere la ragione. Fino a perderla insieme a lui.

 

Quando la porta si fu chiusa alle spalle di Tim, Jason si limitò a sdraiarsi sul letto. Si mise su un fianco, gli occhi chiusi e la speranza di riuscire a dormire. Di riuscire a chiudere gli occhi e dimenticare quella sensazione di malessere alla bocca dello stomaco. Chiudere gli occhi e, finalmente, smettere di pensare a Tim.

 

A Tim e a quel bacio.

 

A Tim e a quelle mani.

 

Chiudere gli occhi e, semplicemente, dimenticare. Svegliarsi un altro giorno, svegliarsi in un’altra vita. Svegliarsi e non essere più il quarterback che quella sera doveva concentrarsi sulla partita di football più importante della stagione, quando l’unica cosa che voleva era capire cosa stesse succedendo a lui e al suo migliore amico.

 

 _Continua…_


	10. Quando

Ecco, ora stai meglio, decisamente meglio. Una doccia calda ha sempre il potere di rilassarti. Senti che la tensione ai muscoli delle spalle ti ha un po’ abbandonato e per la prima volta non vedi l’ora di trovarti con il massaggiatore della squadra che ti aiuterà a scioglierti completamente.

Ne hai bisogno se vuoi arrivare in piena forma a giocare la finale, sei così teso che corri il rischio di non riuscire a rendere al pieno delle tue capacità in campo e questo non è quello che vuoi. Gli altri possono pensare tutto ciò che vogliono, ma ci sarà Billy sugli spalti, insieme a tutta Dillon, e, dopo tutto quello che lui ha sempre fatto per te, tu questa volta vuoi fare qualcosa per lui.

La vittoria dei Panthers, lo sai bene, è ciò che lo può rendere più felice di ogni altra cosa.

Sospirando esci dal bagno, l’asciugamano stretto attorno alla vita, i capelli ancora bagnati che presto si asciugheranno. Fa abbastanza caldo oggi e subito senti il bisogno di bere qualcosa di fresco. Mentre ti avvicini al frigobar lanci un’occhiata distratta a Jason, che sta dormendo.

È un’ottima cosa che almeno lui riesca a riposare un po’, la pressione sulle sue spalle è molto più forte di quella sulle tue e lo sai bene. Tutti si sono sempre aspettati il meglio da Jason Street, e la maggior parte di questi _tutti_ non si è certo mai fermata a pensare cosa possa voler dire per una persona sopportare il peso di tutta quella pressione.

Tu invece lo sai troppo bene. Perché hai vissuto tutto con Jason. Perché gli sei stato accanto quando ne aveva più bisogno, quando il peso era troppo grande perché potesse portarlo da solo. Eppure oggi, che ne avrebbe più bisogno di molte altre volte, stai facendo l’esatto opposto.

Lo sai, ne sei pienamente consapevole, Tim, e te ne vergogni anche un po’.

Senza riflettere prendi una bottiglia di birra ed esci sul balcone. Ti appoggi al muro e lasci scorrere il tuo sguardo sui grattacieli e le case della grande città. Sei venuto rare volte qui, ma sai che non ti piace, non riusciresti a vivere in un posto così grande e dispersivo. Tu sei fatto per le cose semplici, e Dillon è questo: semplicità e Texas.

Il Texas che conosci e dove sei cresciuto, dove stai imparando a diventare un uomo. O, meglio, dove dovresti imparare a essere un uomo, cosa che oggi non ti senti per niente. Oggi ti senti solo confuso e dannatamente solo, nonostante il tuo migliore amico stia dormendo al di là dei vetri della porta finestra.

Posi un attimo lo sguardo su di lui, osservando attento i suoi lineamenti rilassati nel sonno, la curva delle sue spalle e quella coscia muscolosa lasciata scoperta dall’accappatoio. Sospiri, fermandoti un attimo di troppo a contemplare quei muscoli sodi prima di distogliere lo sguardo e bere un altro sorso di birra.

Da quando devi distogliere gli occhi da lui, Tim? È sempre Jay-Six, non è cambiato nell’arco di un giorno o un mese. Siete sempre voi due, è il tuo migliore amico, il tuo capitano, la tua spalla. Quante accidenti di volte hai visto quella coscia nuda sotto la doccia dopo gli allenamenti?

Un numero innumerevole che di certo non puoi ricordarti, e nemmeno ti interessa farlo.

Eppure oggi è tutto diverso. D’accordo, da un po’ di tempo è tutto diverso. Lo sai, ne sei consapevole e vorresti picchiare la testa contro il muro ora, solo per toglierti dalla testa l’immagine di lui, rilassato e abbandonato nel sonno, con quel viso splendido e quel corpo fatto solo per essere accarezzato.

Da te.

Ti avvicini quasi di corsa alla balaustra del piccolo balcone e appoggi con rabbia la mano sul davanzale, riuscendo, non sai nemmeno tu bene come, a non gettare di sotto quella fottutissima bottiglia di birra che hai mano.

Gettarla, vederla andare in mille pezzi… già, mille minuscoli pezzi di vetro sull’asfalto insieme a mille minuscoli pezzi dell’amicizia tua e di Jason se non riesci a calmarti, se non riesci a reprimere quel tuo fottuto istinto che vuole che tu torni in quella stanza… che vuole che tu ti sdrai su di lui… che vuole che tu lo svegli con un bacio che lo lascerebbe senza fiato…

“Mio Dio, sto impazzendo…”

Lo sussurri piano, la testa bassa, i capelli che ti cadono scompigliati ai lati del viso. E il sapore delle sue labbra ancora sulle tue. D’istinto ci passi la lingua, cercando di ritrovarlo, ancora lì, quasi marcato a fuoco nel tuo petto insieme alle sensazioni che hai provato quando lo hai baciato.

Che poi, a cosa diamine stavi pensando quando lo hai fatto Tim?

A niente.

È questo il tuo problema. Tu e le tue stupide regole sul seguire l’istinto e cazzate simili. Tu e il tuo fregartene altamente delle conseguenze. Tu e il tuo prendere ciò che vuoi. Tu e il tuo dannato e fottutissimo egoismo.

Ma sei veramente egoista al punto da voler gettare la vostra amicizia nel cesso per delle sensazioni?

Perché è vero che non hai mai provato prima di questo momento con nessuno… però, ne vale la pena? Vale la pena andare da lui, baciarlo, toccarlo, scoparlo – sì, perché la sola idea del viso di Jason distorto dal piacere sta per mandarti il sangue alla testa – e poi perderlo? O, forse peggio ancora, essere prima rifiutato, poi preso a calci in culo e poi, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, sentirti dire che non vuole più avere niente a che fare con te?

Sì, cazzo, sì. E questo è il tuo solito fottutissimo istinto.

No, per l’amore del cielo, no. E questa è la tua parte razionale.

Senza darti nemmeno modo di pensare ti siedi a terra, incurante del solo asciugamano che si abbassa ancora un po’ sui tuoi fianchi, incurante di Jay mezzo nudo su quel letto, incurante di tutto ciò che circonda, intento solo a calmarti, a far defluire il sangue dal cervello per riportarlo sulla tua faccia che di certo è più bianca di quell’asciugamano.

Perché logicamente Tim, la parte del tuo corpo dove sembra si sia concentrato tutto il tuo sangue è il _cervello_ , vero? Sorridi per l’ironia della cosa, te lo dicono tutti che ragioni con il cazzo, dunque perché stupirti delle reazioni del tuo dannato corpo?

Scuoti la testa, e cerchi di non ridere. O piangere, a seconda del momento. Perché in fin dei conti hai passato tutta la fottutissima notte a cercare di non ammazzare Smash solo perché nella sua stupidità ha capito. Ha capito che provi qualcosa per Jason.

Ti arrabbi con Smash perché ti senti dannatamente prevedibile. E stupido.

E così come poco prima ti sei seduto ora ti alzi. Fanculo il buon senso. Fanculo la parte razionale. Fanculo Smash. Fanculo tutto e tutti. Zitto buon senso, parlami istinto! Lo hai già baciato una volta, che vuoi che sia farlo una seconda? Niente, assolutamente niente. Quello che provi, quello che senti, non è niente.

Nemmeno ora che sei seduto sul letto al suo fianco, nemmeno ora che la tua mano scivola lenta su quella coscia, nemmeno ora che lui apre gli occhi e li fissa nei tuoi, con un misto di sorpresa e rabbia… nemmeno ora è niente.

***

“Che cazzo stai facendo, Tim?”  
La voce di Jason era bassa e misurata, non c’era in essa il minimo segno di rabbia o di qualsiasi altra emozione. Gli era capitato ancora di svegliarsi in modi strani, ma mai strano quanto quello. Mai con il suo migliore amico seduto al suo fianco, mezzo nudo ed eccitato, con una mano che non voleva smetterla di accarezzare la sua gamba.

No, quella era decisamente una cosa nuova.

“Per l’amor del cielo Tim, che cazzo stai facendo?”

Tim non rispose, si limitò a scuotere la testa e ad alzarsi, uscendo sul balcone con ancora la bottiglia di birra stretta in mano. Jason lo raggiunse poco dopo, una birra anche per lui che beveva raramente, soprattutto di mattina così presto e alla vigilia di una partita così importante.

Ma ne aveva bisogno, aveva bisogno di alcool in quel momento, aveva bisogno di… Tim. Dannato idiota pure lui.

“Senti Tim, hai intenzione di dirmi cosa accidenti sta succedendo? Da quando hai deciso di comportarti come un idiota? Da quando hai deciso che non sai fare di meglio che eccitarti guardando me dormire? Da quando, Tim? E cazzo, rispondimi questa volta!”

“Prova a farti una dose di cazzi tuoi una buona volta Street! Non sei mia madre, mio padre o mio fratello. Non sei niente.”

“Una dose di cazzi miei, Tim?” Sibilò Jason, afferrando l’amico per le spalle e mandandolo a sbattere con le spalle contro il muro, “I cazzi miei? Dimmi, secondo te questi non sono cazzi miei? Il fatto che il mio migliore amico mi ficchi la lingua in bocca non sono cazzi miei? Ti è dato di volta il cervello, Tim?”

“Lasciami andare Jason, lasciami andare.”

Forse fu il tono della sua voce, forse fu la furia che vide in quegli occhi chiari puntati nei suoi, ma Jason lo lasciò andare. Senza nemmeno pensare a trattenerlo ancora. Senza pensare più a niente, la mente completamente vuota.

“Quando è iniziato tutto questo, Tim?”

Jason lo mormorò appena, ma Tim non lo stette nemmeno a sentire. Gli girò le spalle e tornò nella stanza, vestendosi in fretta, quasi sentisse solo il bisogno di scappare. E fu quello che fece, l’ultimo rumore che Jason sentì prima di rientrare nella stanza e lasciarsi cadere sfinito sul letto fu quello della porta che sbatteva.

***

Ottimo.

Bravo.

Geniale.

Una mossa da campioni, Tim.

Eh, no. Ora non puoi prendere a pugni il tronco di questo albero che hai di fronte, non lo puoi proprio fare. Ti ci manca solo di romperti una mano per far contento il coach.

Sfinito ti lasci cadere a terra, la testa appoggiata a quel tronco che solo poco prima volevi prendere a pugni. Sei in cerca di pace in questo giardino silenzioso, senza renderti conto che non la troverai mai se prima non metterai riuscirai a calmare la tua anima tormentata.

Non sei riuscito a fare niente di meglio che insultarlo, vero Tim? Non sei riuscito a fare niente di meglio che dirgli di farsi i cazzi suoi… di sottolineare il fatto che lui non faccia parte della tua vita…

Sospiri perché è tutto sbagliato. Tutto dannatamente e fottutamente sbagliato. Tu sei sbagliato. Jason è sbagliato. Il mondo è sbagliato. Il football è sbagliato.

Afferri da terra un po’ di erba, rigirandotela tra le dita come fosse sabbia di mare. Se c’è qualcosa o qualcuno di sbagliato sei tu e lo sai.

Tu che vuoi il tuo migliore amico…

Tu che stai facendo di tutto per allontanarlo da te… per allontanare la tentazione.

Tu che stai fallendo miseramente. Perché lo sai, puoi allontanare Jason, puoi farlo infuriare, puoi portarlo allo sfinimento, ma alla fine torna sempre da te. Esattamente come tu torni sempre da lui.

 _Continua…_


	11. Parole

Nella sala regnava un silenzio quasi irreale. I camerieri giravano tra i tavoli offrendo da bere insieme a qualche stuzzichino prima del pranzo. Ognuno di loro si chiedeva in che modo un gruppo di ragazzi giovani, seduti a dei tavoli, riuscissero a mantenere quel silenzio.

Poi uno di quei camerieri venne attratto da dei rumori in fondo alla sala e vide un uomo con una casacca blu salire sul piccolo palchetto con tanto di leggio allestito per quell’occasione dai direttori dell’albergo.

E, stranamente, quella figura di uomo autoritario, che infondeva anche un po’ di timore al giovane cameriere, sembrò irradiare una sorta di calma e solo allora si rese conto che era come se tutti, nella stanza, avessero trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento.

Fino al momento in cui coach Eric Taylor iniziò a parlare alla sua squadra, ai suoi ragazzi.

“Un anno,” iniziò Eric parlando piano. Si rendeva conto che la responsabilità sulle sue spalle, quel giorno, era una delle più grandi della sua vita. Sapeva che quello che avrebbe detto sarebbe stato di vitale importanza per quei giovani uomini.

“Un anno,” riprese guardandoli uno a uno. Soffermandosi sul tavolo a cui erano seduti Jason, Tim e Smash, “un lungo anno finirà questa sera. Io non ho una sfera di cristallo, ragazzi, non so come andrà a finire. Non so se i Panthers vinceranno il titolo, ma c’è una cosa che so e che voglio che capiate bene tutti quanti.”

Ancora una pausa, studiata e misurata, ancora quello sguardo che vagava per quella stanza per poi fermarsi a quel tavolo al centro di tutto, quello che lui chiamava il cuore della squadra, “quello che avete fatto quest’anno, per quanto mi riguarda, non è solo ammirevole, ma molto di più. Avete dimostrato forza, coraggio e determinazione. Doti che raramente ho trovato in ragazzi della vostra età.”

Per un attimo gli occhi di Jason e quelli di Eric si incontrarono. Un attimo che non aveva bisogno di parole, uno sguardo che parlava da solo.

“Conosco alcuni di voi fin da piccoli, altri li ho conosciuti quest’anno. Eppure ognuno di voi, per me, è uguale all’altro. Ho cercato di dare sempre il meglio. Ho cercato di guidarvi, di trovare la soluzione giusta per ogni situazione. Spesso ci sono riuscito, altre volte no. Ma, nonostante i miei errori, quest’oggi siamo qui, pronti per la finale di Stato.” Un coro di ‘evviva’ si alzò dai ragazzi in sala e Eric sorrise.

“Ma alla fine, se siamo qui oggi, lo dovete soprattutto a voi stessi. Io posso urlare, sbraitare, posso darvi uno schema, suggerire a chi tirare la palla e chi deve riceverla. Però siete voi e voi soltanto quelli che su quel campo hanno dimostrato di essere in grado di giocare ogni palla, di correre fino a restare fiato e di lanciare sempre al meglio delle vostre possibilità. Per questo, lo ripeto, al di là di come finirà la stagione voglio che voi ve lo ricordiate: per me questa squadra ha già vinto!”

Un applauso si levò dalla sala. Tanti erano i cenni di assenso e tanti i sorrisi sui visi rilassati di quei giovani uomini. Il cameriere si ritrovò, stupidamente, a sorridere a sua volta, contagiato dalle emozioni che vedeva dipinte sui quei volti.

Il timore che aveva provato appena aveva visto quell’uomo salire sul palco era ormai passato, sostituito da una forma di rispetto che poche volte nella sua vita aveva provato per qualcuno. Quello che aveva detto e il modo in cui lo aveva detto era servito a dare a quei giovani una motivazione in più per vincere: dimostrare a quell’uomo che tutti i suoi sforzi e che tutti i loro sforzi non erano stati vani.

A un gesto del coach la sala calò di nuovo nel silenzio. “Sono del parere che ci sia un altro motivo per cui, questa sera, siamo qui. Non solo perché siete dei bravi giocatori di football, non solo perché io sono un bravo coach,” e a queste parole molti dei ragazzi si misero a ridacchiare, contagiando il coach che sorrise a sua volta, “ma soprattutto perché voi siete una squadra. Non siete solo un gruppo di persone che giocano insieme, siete molto di più. Siete amici. Siete compagni. Quello che più ammiro in voi è proprio questo. Il legame che vi unisce. Potete anche arrivare a insultarvi, picchiarvi e odiarvi fuori dal campo,” e qui lanciò un’occhiata piuttosto eloquente a Smash e Tim, che si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere, “ma quando siete lì fuori non esiste più niente che non sia la squadra. Sono poche le persone che riescono a separare in questo modo la propria vita e il proprio lavoro.”

Tutti annuirono, perché quella era la semplice verità. Quello, più di tutto il resto, era la forza dei Dillon Panthers.

“Questo non è merito solo di ognuno di voi individualmente. Credo che concorderete con me nel dire che gran parte del merito per aver tenuto unita questa squadra vada a una persona. Una persona che vorrei qui vicino a me ora, che vorrei che parlasse con voi come ha fatto per tutto quest’anno. Che vi guidasse fino alla vittoria anche questa sera,” l’uomo fece una pausa guardandosi attorno, per poi riportare lo sguardo sul tavolo al centro, “Jason Street.”

Sentendo il suo nome Jason scosse il capo, ma, come il coach gli aveva chiesto, lo raggiunse sul palco tra le urla di approvazione dei compagni e le loro pacche sulle spalle. Il cameriere osservò quel ragazzo alto, che camminava sicuro di sé tra quei tavoli, e lo invidiò un poco per l’ammirazione che vedeva nelle persone che lo stavano guardando in quel momento.

“Ho sentito molti ragazzi di altre squadre lamentarsi più e più volte dei loro allenatori,” iniziò Jason sorridendo al coach che ricambiò il suo sorriso, “e un giorno ho chiesto a uno di loro perché. Quello che lui mi ha risposto mi ha fatto riflettere. Mi disse che il loro coach parlava solo per il gusto di sentire la propria voce e per nient’altro. Mi disse che quando lui diceva loro qualcosa, loro non ci credevano, perché il primo a non crederci era lui.”

Come Eric prima, anche Jason fece una pausa guardandosi attorno prima di continuare, “quello che ho capito quel giorno è quanto noi siamo fortunati rispetto a quei ragazzi. Perché da che lo conosco ho sentito molte parole uscire dalla bocca di Eric Taylor. E mai, nemmeno una volta, ho avuto la sensazione che lui non ci credesse.”

Un altro applauso partì spontaneo dai ragazzi. In quel gesto c’era tutto l’affetto e l’ammirazione per quell’uomo che ora, le braccia incrociate sul petto e un sorriso orgoglioso sul viso, scuoteva piano la testa.

“Eric Taylor parla. Parla e le sue parole per noi sono, il più delle volte, quello che ci spinge a fare di più. Quello che ci spinge a dare il meglio di noi stessi. C’è chi dice che le parole non hanno valore, io però non ci credo. Le cose giuste, dette al momento giusto, hanno più valore di qualsiasi altra cosa. E questo io l’ho imparato dal coach,” Jason si girò a guardare l’uomo sorridendogli ancora, “se, come dice lui, io sono riuscito a tenere unita la squadra, gran parte del merito è sua. Per avermi insegnato l’importanza e il valore delle parole dette al momento giusto e forse, soprattutto, nel modo giusto.”

Jason guardò per un attimo le sue mani appoggiate ai lati del leggio, “ma permettetemi di ripetere e sottolineare un concetto che mi sta molto a cuore e che il coach ha già espresso. L’amicizia. Quella che unisce ognuno di noi, fuori e dentro il campo. Quella che ci fa essere una vera squadra. Quelle sull’amicizia non sono parole vuote, ma vere e reali. Lo sappiamo tutti, lo viviamo ogni giorno… e anche ora ognuno di noi può vedere l’affetto negli occhi della persona che gli è seduta vicino.”

Tim si girò, guardando per un attimo Smash. I due si fissarono per un attimo, scoppiando di nuovo a ridere. La scena catturò l’attenzione di Jason che scosse la testa sorridendo, “ecco lì l’esempio lampante di quello che sto dicendo, siete d’accordo con me?” Chiese il giovane indicando i due ragazzi.

I compagni di squadra annuirono ridendo. Perché era tanto vero che Tim Riggins e Smash Williams si ignoravano cordialmente e alle volte un po’ meno cordialmente, fuori dal campo. Ma là fuori, su quell’erba verde, la loro intesa era semplicemente perfetta.

“Per me, come per tutti voi,” continuò Jason, “l’amicizia è qualcosa di molto importante. Perché non c’è niente e dico **niente** di più importante della la consapevolezza di avere al proprio fianco la persona che ci conosce meglio di chiunque altro. La persona che ci porge una mano quando cadiamo, che è vicino a noi nella vittoria e nella sconfitta. Perché non c’è niente di più importante di un amico vero,” gli occhi di Jason trovarono quelli di Tim. Fu un attimo, il tempo di un battito di ciglia e nessuna parola tra loro, quelle dette da Tim poco prima già dimenticate. Jason aveva già detto tutto quello che poteva e Tim aveva capito. Poi sulle labbra di Tim comparvero quelle tre parole, più importanti di ogni cosa per Jason, _’Texas Forever, Six’_.

Fu solo il coach, ancora in piedi al fianco di Jason, a rendersi conto di quel piccolo momento tra i due ragazzi. L’uomo sorrise soddisfatto. Avevano capito qual’era la cosa importante, quelli erano i due giovani uomini che lui conosceva e rispettava. Poco prima, quando erano arrivati in quel salone, aveva notato di nuovo della tensione tra di loro, ma ora le parole di Jason l’avevano cancellata. Quelli erano coloro che, ne era sicuro, quella sera avrebbero vinto la finale di Stato.

Anche il cameriere ne era sicuro. Così come era sicuro che quella sera sarebbe stato in quello stadio a tifare per questi ragazzi che non conosceva, in mezzo alle loro famiglie e ai loro amici. Una piccola voce in mezzo a tante altre.

“Io questa sera darò il meglio di me stesso e mi aspetto che lo facciate anche voi,” continuò Jason, “questa sera giocate per voi stessi. Giocate per le vostre famiglie, giocate per i vostri migliori amici,” ancora una volta gli sguardi di Tim e di Jason si incontrarono e Tim annuì in silenzio, “giocate per vincere. Giochiamo per Dillon, ragazzi. Giochiamo per portare a casa il titolo!”

Un altro coro di evviva si alzò dalla sala, teste che annuivano, pacche sulle spalle, sorrisi e anche qualche lacrima emozionata qua e là.

“Clear Eyes, Full Hearts…” iniziò Jason.

“CAN’T LOSE!!!*” rispose la squadra.

 _Continua…_  
Nota: * ‘Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can’t Lose’ è il motto dei Dillon Panthers.


	12. Lucido

Tutto nel salone era tranquillo. Dopo i discorsi del coach e di Jason i ragazzi erano stati accompagnati in una sala ancora più grande che dovevano dividere con gli altri ospiti dell’albergo per il pranzo. Niente di male, considerato che la maggior parte delle persone che occupavano quel posto erano familiari, amici e conoscenti dei giocatori dei Dillon Panthers.

Jason si guardò attorno distrattamente. Vide i suoi genitori seduti ad un tavolo con Buddy Garrity e sua moglie Pam, i genitori di Lyla. Ad un altro tavolo c’era Billy Riggins, con alcuni altri ex giocatori dei Panthers che facevano oggi parte del comitato della squadra.

E poi ancora Corinna con le sue figlia, rispettivamente la madre e le sorelle di Smash. E i genitori di Bradley, e la nonna di Matt Saracen, il quarterback di riserva. Nonostante Matt non giocasse mai, a causa sua e Jason lo sapeva, quell’anziana signora non si perdeva mai una partita dei Panthers e non smetteva mai di complimentarsi con Jason per il suo ottimo lavoro e di incitare suo nipote a prendere esempio da lui.

Jason sapeva che, quando lui se ne fosse andato al college, con ogni probabilità Matt avrebbe preso il suo posto. Se lo era meritato. Tim continuava a ripetere che Matt non aveva la stoffa per essere un buon quarterback, ma Jason sapeva che non era così. Non aveva un braccio buono come il suo e forse nemmeno la sua agilità, ma aveva un gran cuore. E conosceva tutti quei ragazzi.

Non aveva nemmeno la stoffa del leader a ben pensarci, ma quella non l’aveva nemmeno Jason stesso quando era diventato capitano dei Dillon Panthers. Era venuta con l’esperienza di anni sul campo. Anni passati giocando, avvicinandosi ai suoi compagni, prendendo esempio da Eric Taylor.

Non solo come allenatore, che gli aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapeva, ma anche come uomo, come guida e come leader di un gruppo di persone così incredibilmente diverse tra loro che a volte metterle tutte d’accordo era un bel problema.

Tra i tavoli comunque c’erano anche degli sconosciuti. Persone che si trovavano ad Austin per i motivi più disparati, che non avevano niente a che fare con il football. Jason sorrise, pensando a quanto doveva sembrare strano a dei professionisti del mondo del lavoro trovarsi circondati da ragazzini in prenda all’ansia per quello che sarebbe successo quella sera.

In realtà al momento la situazione era piuttosto tranquilla, di sicuro riempire lo stomaco era un ottimo modo per ammorbidire un po’ l’ansia. Il fatto era che nessuno di loro era un professionista e, nonostante gli anni passati a giocare football, per ognuno di loro quella era la prima occasione importante.

Molto spesso, con il passare degli anni, allenatori e osservatori di altri licei del Texas erano andati a Dillon per cercare di convincere Jason e la sua famiglia a trasferirsi nelle loro città. Ma i suoi non avevano mai nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea.

Suo padre era stato un Panthers. Lui era un Panthers. Quello era il punto.

La maggior parte delle persone in quella sala erano, o erano stati in passato, Panthers. Per ognuno di loro la maglietta che indossavano non era solo una maglietta, era il simbolo di ciò che erano. E per quei ragazzi portare la loro squadra alla vittoria significava più di quanto sarebbero stati capaci di dire.

Sempre con lo sguardo attento, Jason vide Tim che mangiava tranquillo seduto al suo tavolo. Nel suo bicchiere acqua, niente di alcolico, e quello era un ottimo segno. Non che il coach avrebbe in qualche modo permesso loro di bere alcool… le birre che lui e Tim avevano bevuto in camera facevano parte della scorta personale che Tim Riggins si portava appresso.

La cosa che più preoccupava Jason al momento però non erano le birre, nessuno degli allenatori passava a controllare le stanze dei ragazzi, ma il fatto che per una strana ironia del destino o per volontà del coach – Jason era più propenso a scegliere la seconda opzione – Tim si trovasse allo stesso tavolo di Smash.

O meglio: seduto accanto a Smash allo stesso tavolo.

La situazione però sembrava piuttosto tranquilla, i due ragazzi conversavano tranquillamente tra di loro e con gli altri seduti vicini. Jason annuì soddisfatto, un’altra sfuriata di Tim in quel momento non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono e, a quanto pareva, il suo migliore amico se n’era reso conto finalmente.

“Allora Jason, tu che ne pensi?”

La voce di Bradley, seduto accanto a lui, lo riportò alla realtà.

“Scusami, non ti stavo seguendo, dimmi.”

L’amico gli sorrise, per niente offeso del fatto che, mentre lui parlava, Jason stesse pensando ai fatti suoi. Jason Street era il loro capitano. Lui poteva fare e dire ciò che voleva, in qualsiasi momento, e tutti quei ragazzi lo avrebbero seguito comunque.

Bradley iniziò a fargli domande sulla partita, sulle strategie che, secondo lui, il coach avrebbe usato quella sera. Jason si sentì sollevato all’idea di tornare a parlare di football, che era il vero motivo per cui tutto loro erano lì.

Il football. E non il bacio del suo migliore amico. E non le mani del suo migliore amico. E non lo sguardo del suo migliore amico. Il football.

***

Tim si alzò dal tavolo quando ormai il pranzo era quasi finito. Non era l’unico, molti dei ragazzi erano già usciti a prendere una boccata d’aria.

Dopo aver fatto un cenno con la testa ai compagni seduti al suo stesso tavolo, uscì nel giardino dell’hotel. Aveva bisogno anche lui di una boccata di aria fresca e di liberare la mente dalla catena infinita di stronzate che Smash aveva sparato durante il pranzo.

Che poi alla fine, pensò Tim sorridendo tra sé, era solo una: quella sera avrebbero vinto e Smash sarebbe stato l’eroe di Dillon.

L’importante era che ci credesse lui. Dal canto suo Tim voleva solo fare una bella partita, il resto non gli interessava. Non voleva la gloria di segnare il touchdown vincente, che Smash se la prendesse pure tutta, insieme a tutto il merito di aver portato i Panthers fino in finale.

Tanto discutere con lui era del tutto inutile. Tim avrebbe voluto farlo, sottolineando come, in campo, Smash non era mai stato da solo. Non sarebbero arrivati lì se non fosse stato per ogni singolo giocatore in campo e anche per quelli in panchina.

Tutti lo sapevano. Tranne Smash, logico.

“Stai pensando a come torturare Smash in santa pace e senza essere visto?”

La voce alle sue spalle lo fece sorridere. Si girò piano e scosse la testa, “credo di dovermi trattenere fino a dopo la partita se non voglio vederla dalla panchina.”

“Ottima scelta Riggs,” sorridendo Jason si avvicinò all’amico, “non puoi farmi questo e lo sai. Dobbiamo vincere stasera… insieme.”

Jason si era alzato da tavola poco dopo Tim. Quando lo aveva visto uscire si era detto che, forse, quello poteva essere il momento giusto per chiarire le cose con lui. Non gli piaceva quello che gli aveva detto sul terrazzo prima di scendere.

Non gli piaceva essere considerato di troppo e nemmeno troppo invadente. Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo a Tim riguardava anche lui, per più di una ragione. Era il suo migliore amico… e non voleva che Tim pensasse di non potersi fidare di lui.

Jason Street non ammetteva che Tim Riggins gli dicesse di farsi i cazzi suoi. Perché lui era… cosa, suo?

Il quarterback scosse la testa, cercando di non ricominciare a fare pensieri assurdi che non lo avrebbero, come sempre, portato da nessuna parte.

“Hai detto qualcosa?” Chiese poi riportando la sua attenzione su Tim.

“Ho detto che hai ragione. Dobbiamo vincere insieme, Six.”

Tim si era accorto che Jason non lo stava ascoltando, ma non gli interessava. Non era un problema tra loro, non quello almeno. Di problemi se n’erano messi in mezzo di ben più grandi nelle ultime ore. O forse tutto era iniziato da ben più tempo?

Il giovane non lo sapeva, o forse lo sapeva ma, semplicemente, non voleva darsi modo di pensarlo.

“Dimmi un po’,” disse Jason avvicinandosi un po’ di più a lui e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, senza paura né imbarazzo, “ora che sei un po’ più lucido, possiamo parlare?”

Tim ricambiò lo sguardo dell’amico, poi senza dire una parola si sedette sul prato, facendo cenno a Jason perché si sedesse al suo fianco. Il quarterback non se lo fece ripetere, decidendo però di restare in silenzio.

“Non credo ti sembrerà strano detto da me, visto che mi conosci bene,” mormorò Tim dopo un po’, “ma non sono mai stato così lucido. È strano, vero?”

Sorridendo si girò a guardare l’amico al suo fianco che, per tutta risposta, si limitò ad annuire, “di cosa vuoi parlare, Six?”

“Perché fai domande idiote Riggs? Mi hai appena confermato di essere lucido, non ubriaco.”

“Posso essere presente a me stesso fin che vuoi però, forse, ci sono cose di cui non voglio parlare ora. Domande alle quali non so rispondere. Ti sembra così strano quello che sto dicendo?”

“No,” rispose Jason sospirando, “non lo è. Vorrei solo che tu mi spiegassi il tuo comportamento di oggi… non voglio tanto Tim, ho solo bisogno di sapere cosa ti sta succedendo e… no, se non vuoi non…”

“Sputa il rospo Six, finisci la frase,” ma non gli diede il tempo di ribattere perché continuò lui, “non vuoi sapere perché ti ho baciato? Non vuoi sapere perché ti ho toccato?”

Jason scosse la testa, evitando lo sguardo di Tim ora puntato su di lui, “no. Non ora, almeno. Voglio solo sapere perché… quello che mi hai detto prima in camera. Di farmi i cazzi miei. Mi hai detto che non sono niente per te… perché?”

Tim si passò nervoso una mano tra i capelli, cercando di riordinare le idee, sempre più confuse nella sua mente, “è solo una giornata pesante, Six. Scusami. Lo sai che non lo penso davvero. Voglio che tu continui a farti i cazzi miei e… tu sei il mio migliore amico, lo so bene questo. È solo una giornata pesante…”

Jason si limitò a guardarlo, senza dire niente, sapeva bene che non era solo quello.

“Inoltre… non voglio essere trattato da te come un bambino dell’asilo, Six. Sono cresciuto ormai…”

“Io non…” cercò di ribattere Jason, ma subito si fermò. Sapeva che Tim aveva ragione, spesso e volentieri si era comportato come un genitore con lui, trattandolo davvero come un bambino. Però il tempo in cui Tim era un cucciolo spaventato dalla vita era finito.

Quello seduto accanto a lui era un giovane uomo. Ed era giusto che lui osasse, che rischiasse, e Jason sapeva di dovergli lasciare fare i suoi errori e smettere di essere lui a correggerli e a proteggerlo, anche se era difficile. Era come se quel giorno finisse una parte importante della loro vita.

La spensieratezza dell’adolescenza stava lasciando in un attimo solo il posto alla maturità.

“Hai ragione, mi dispiace Tim,” mormorò piano, evitando lo sguardo dell’amico, “cercherò di smetterla, okay?”

Tim annuì piano, abbracciandosi le gambe con le braccia. Vi appoggiò la testa, girata in direzione dell’amico, “non ti interessa sapere perché mi hai trovato in quello stato quando sei venuto a tirarmi fuori di casa per portarmi al bus?”

“Non pensavo avessi voglia di parlarne.”

“Non ne ho infatti.”

Jason scosse la testa, tipico atteggiamento alla Tim Riggins. Doveva solo aspettare: sapeva che l’amico non iniziava mai un discorso se non voleva veramente portarlo a termine.

“Ho lasciato Tyra ieri sera,” disse infatti Tim dopo un attimo di silenzio, “e poi mi sono ubriacato. Ti rendi conto? L’ho lasciata mentre ero sobrio.”

“Perché?”

“Non lo so, Jay. Semplicemente non è la persona che voglio al mio fianco. Le voglio bene, il giorno che mi perdonerà, forse, potremmo anche diventare amici. Ma ora… beh, ora non poteva più funzionare. Con quale diritto tengo legata a me una persona come lei? Ha il diritto di farsi una vita con qualcuno a cui importi davvero qualcosa di lei e io non sono quel qualcuno.”

“Stai davvero crescendo Tim Riggins?”

“Ho paura di sì,” rispose il giovane sorridendo, “e non è nemmeno male come pensavo.”

Jason annuì, restando in silenzio, accontentandosi semplicemente della presenza sicura di Tim al suo fianco.

“È tutto okay tra noi due, Jay?” Tim lo chiese poco dopo, la sua voce bassa, quasi non volesse veramente porre quella domanda ma non potesse farne a meno. La risposta gli faceva paura.

“Non lo so Tim,” rispose semplicemente Jason, sapendo che mentire era del tutto inutile, “ci sono cose che non capisco. Quello che sta succedendo oggi… non lo so. Però sì, per ora direi che siamo a posto, che dici?”

Tim sorrise o, meglio, ghignò. Annuì piano e si sdraiò sull’erba, le braccia sotto la testa, gli occhi chiusi. No, non era tutto apposto. Perché lo aveva baciato, perché lo aveva toccato, perché avrebbe voluto non fermarsi e anche ora avrebbe solo voluto baciarlo di nuovo.

Questo significava che le cose tra loro non erano a posto, ma adesso non voleva pensarci. Avevano appena parlato tranquillamente, non voleva litigare di nuovo con lui. Aveva bisogno di Jason, aveva bisogno di averlo al suo fianco quel giorno. Più di quanto non ne avesse mai avuto da quando si conoscevano.

Jason lo guardò per un attimo, poi si alzò e gli diede un calcio nel fianco con la punta della scarpa. Lo sfiorò appena, e Tim aprì gli occhi sorridendo.

“Io torno dentro, ci vediamo dopo Timmy.”

Senza dire altro il giovane si avviò verso le porte a vetri per tornare dai compagni di squadra. Odiava quella situazione tra loro. Certo, erano a posto, ma allo stesso tempo non lo erano.

Quel bacio e quelle carezze pesavano sulle loro spalle come dei macigni. E, Jason ne era certo, non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo in quella situazione. Aveva bisogno di risposte e non gli interessava se Tim non gliene voleva dare.

Presto o tardi, durante quella giornata che sembrava non finire mai, Jason avrebbe costretto il suo migliore amico ad affrontare quello che stava succedendo tra loro e poi… che andasse come doveva.

 _Continua…_


	13. Frequente

“Bene ragazzi,” iniziò il coach guardandosi attorno nella stanza. Aveva mandato gli altri allenatori a recuperare i giocatori che erano usciti dopo il pranzo e ora controllava ci fossero tutti. Una volta resosi conto che non mancava nessuno continuò, “ora avete un’ora di tempo per riposarvi un po’. Mi rendo conto che questa giornata sia molto pesante per tutti, ma non è stata una mia decisione quella di partire il giorno stesso della partita. Ora cercate veramente di rilassarvi, il viaggio è stato lungo e voi dovete recuperare le forze.”

Guardò per un attimo Buddy Garrity, presidente del comitato della squadra e colui che aveva deciso che ‘no Eric, perché partire un giorno prima? Viaggiamo di notte…’, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di quanto stancante potesse essere il viaggio per quei ragazzi.

“Vi aspetto nel parcheggio dell’hotel alle quattordici. Poi andremo al campo per allenarci un po’. Ora potete andare.”

Jason uscì dal salone insieme a un gruppo di compagni, ascoltando distratto i loro discorsi. Non sapeva perché, ma non aveva molta voglia di stare da solo con Tim. Aveva paura che potessero finire per litigare di nuovo e per quel giorno ne aveva già avuto abbastanza di avere problemi con il suo migliore amico.

Ora aveva solo bisogno di rilassarsi per un’ora. Cercando di non pensare a niente. Non alla partita, non a Tim. A niente. L’unica cosa che doveva fare era permettere al suo corpo di rilassarsi, ai suoi muscoli di sciogliersi e alla sua mente di svuotarsi da ogni cosa.

Quando arrivò alla porta della stanza che divideva con Tim la aprì ed entrò. Tim ancora non c’era, questo significava che aveva il tempo per buttarsi sul letto e fingersi addormentato prima che l’amico arrivasse. Si sentiva egoista e codardo in quel momento per non avere né il coraggio né la voglia di affrontare Tim, ma non ce la poteva fare.

Fece però appena in tempo a sdraiarsi sul letto che Tim aprì la porta. Fingere di dormire ora era fuori discussione. Non poteva semplicemente chiudere gli occhi ignorandolo, non sarebbe stato da lui e Tim avrebbe capito subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Tim restò in silenzio. Si tolse le scarpe buttandole in giro per la stanza, esattamente come aveva fatto Jason poco prima. Quel gesto lo fece sorridere e Tim se ne accorse. Si sdraiò sul letto poi si mise su un fianco per guardare l’amico nel letto vicino, “che c’è di così divertente?”

“Niente di che,” rispose Jason, “semplicemente facciamo le stesse cose. Mi chiedo chi dei due ha preso dall’altro il vizio di togliersi le scarpe e buttarle in giro a caso per la stanza.”

“Oh, di sicuro tu,” replicò Tim, “non posso essere stato io.”

“Ah no, e perché mai?”

“Perché tua madre non ti avrebbe mai permesso di crescere con un vizio simile.”

“Uhm, hai ragione,” dovette convenire Jason, “probabilmente è per quello che urla contro di me tutte le volte che entro in casa. Oppure è per quello che mi insulta perché non trovo le scarpe quando mi servono.”

“Esatto.”

Jason scosse la testa sorridendo e chiedendosi quanti altri piccoli vizi avesse preso da Tim e quanti, allo stesso modo, l’amico ne avesse presi da lui. Troppi, probabilmente non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a contarli tutti.

Sospirando si stirò sistemandosi poi su un fianco e girando la schiena a Tim. Aveva bisogno di riposare, ne aveva davvero tanto. Si sentiva sfinito anche se era più uno sfinimento mentale che fisico. Voleva spegnere il suo dannato cervello e, possibilmente, riaccenderlo solo dopo la partita.

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di addormentarsi. Cercando di rilassarsi. Ma era un po’ difficile sentendo gli occhi dell’amico puntati sulla propria schiena. Ma non si sarebbe girato. No. Non lo avrebbe fatto. Se Tim voleva dirgli qualcosa non doveva fare altro che aprire la bocca e parlare. Insomma, non poteva essere sempre lui il primo ad affrontare i discorsi, era ora che fosse l’amico a farlo.

Tim però non era assolutamente dello stesso parere di Jason. Passò cinque minuti a osservare la schiena dell’altro, poi, sospirando, chiuse anche lui gli occhi. Si sentiva un perfetto idiota in quel momento, con quel misto di emozioni contrastanti che si agitavano dentro di lui.

Si sentiva un idiota alla sola idea di quanto desiderasse il suo migliore amico… non si era mai sentito così e aveva troppa paura anche solo per pensare di affrontare un argomento simile con Jason. Anche perché, alla fine, perché farlo? Lui non parlava per l’amor del cielo. Lui era Tim Riggins, lui agiva.

Sentiva Jason agitarsi nel letto vicino al suo, ma era convinto che dormisse. Così si mise su un fianco, cercando di non pensare, solo di rilassarsi. E fu in quel momento che Jason si decise ad aprire gli occhi e girarsi verso Tim, solo per vedere la sua schiena.

Sospirando scosse il capo, si stavano comportando entrambi come due perfetti idioti. Evitarsi era forse una soluzione ai loro problemi? No, non lo era e Jason ne era pienamente consapevole. Doveva fare qualcosa prima che la situazione precipitasse e lo sapeva bene, ma continuava a non sapere cosa.

Si alzò, forse una doccia gli avrebbe schiarito le idee. Forse. Tanto valeva provare, male non gli avrebbe fatto.

Quando passò di fronte al letto di Tim il giovane aprì gli occhi e, smettendo di pensare allungò una mano verso di lui. A quel gesto improvviso Jason trasalì, fissando gli occhi in quelli dell’amico, “vuoi uccidermi, Riggs?”

“Vieni qui un attimo, Jay,” mormorò solo.

Jason scosse la testa, “no, Tim. Cosa vuoi?”

“Per favore… solo, prendi la mia mano e vieni qui.”

Il giovane ci pensò un attimo prima di farlo, ma alla fine lo fece. Solo per pentirsene poco dopo quando Tim, più veloce e allenato di lui, lo tirò verso di sé. Jason perse l’equilibrio e finì completamente sdraiato sopra il corpo del suo migliore amico.

“Sei un idiota,” mormorò.

“Lo so,” replicò Tim.

Poi non ci furono più pensieri razionali, né per Tim, né per Jason. Ci furono solo le loro labbra che si cercarono disperate per quel contatto che stavano negando loro da troppo tempo. Tim afferrò quasi con rabbia i capelli di Jason e gli morse il labbro inferiore per fargli aprire la bocca.

Jason la aprì subito e quando le loro lingue si incontrarono, inconsciamente, si spinse di più contro il corpo dell’amico, muovendosi piano contro di lui, sentendo Tim reagire alla frizione dei loro corpi.

Quando si staccarono, per qualche secondo Jason non ebbe il coraggio di aprire gli occhi. Lo fece solo quando sentì le mani di Tim sul suo viso. Fissò gli occhi dell’amico senza riuscire ancora a dire niente. Erano dannatamente scuri per essere gli occhi di Tim. In quello sguardo Jason trovò tutto quello che, lo sapeva, c’era anche nel suo.

Paura. Passione. Voglia. Tutti sentimenti che messi insieme potevano essere pericolosi, potevano in un solo attimo rovinare anni di amicizia.

“Tim, dobbiamo parlare.”

“No, non ora. Non con te sopra di me… non con te eccitato sopra di me…”

Jason sbuffò, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi. Era eccitato, era vero. E come poteva essere diversamente? Per l’amor del cielo era fin troppo giovane e quel bacio gli aveva fatto provare sensazioni che non credeva nemmeno che esistessero. Anche considerato che l’unica persona che aveva baciato fino a quel momento era stata Lyla Garrity.

“Tim questo è… è troppo.”

“Troppo cosa?” Gli chiese Tim appoggiando una mano sulla schiena dell’amico e accarezzandolo con la punta della dita.

“Frequente.”

“Frequente?”

“Sì, cazzo Tim. Stai fermo.”

“Non ci penso nemmeno,” replicò semplicemente Tim infilando la mano sotto la maglietta di Jason, accarezzando piano la pelle calda del corpo del suo amico. Aveva deciso di non pensare, aveva semplicemente deciso di seguire il suo istinto e non gli andava che Jason volesse parlare. Non in quel dannato momento, non ora che si sentiva come mai prima. Non ora che l’unica cosa che voleva era sentire le mani di Jason su di sé.

“È… è troppo frequente quello che sta succedendo… per due amici…” mormorò Jason, cercando di non pensare alle sensazioni che le carezze di Tim sulla sua pelle gli stavano facendo provare.

Tim le spostò subito, ma solo per appoggiarle ai lati del viso dell’amico, “non mi interessa, non ora. Non voglio chiedermi niente, okay? Non voglio Six.”

Jason scosse la testa, scivolando dal corpo dell’amico, ma restando sdraiato al suo fianco. Per una volta concordava con Tim: non aveva più voglia nemmeno lui di parlare. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per le parole. Questa volta fu lui ad abbassarsi sul viso dell’amico e ad appoggiare le labbra sulle sue.

Subito sentì la lingua di Tim nella sua bocca cercare di nuovo la sua, lasciarlo di nuovo senza fiato. Quando Tim strinse la mano attorno al suo polso e guidò la sua mano tra le sue gambe, semplicemente Jason iniziò a muoverla, accarezzandolo piano, sentendo i gemiti di Tim nella sua bocca e godendo solo di quello.

“Toccami Six…” mormorò Tim, gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione di piacere sul viso.

“Lo sto facendo.”

Tim aprì gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli dell’amico, poi spostò la mano di Jason dal suo sesso e, senza smettere di guardarlo, si sbottonò i pantaloni. Quando Jason realizzò quello che veramente Tim voleva arrossì un poco eppure, poco dopo la sua mano stava scivolando nei pantaloni dell’amico, il suo pugno si chiudeva attorno al sesso duro iniziando a muoversi come aveva fatto mille volte su se stesso.

Tim non aveva più gli occhi chiusi, perso nel piacere che Jason gli stava dando voleva vedere ogni espressione sul viso dell’amico. Sempre senza parlare armeggiò con l’elastico dei pantaloni di Jason, aprendoli quel tanto che sarebbe bastato alla sua mano per passare.

“Vuoi?”

“Sì… sì, toccami Tim.”

Tim non se lo fece ripetere due volte e fece scivolare la mano nei pantaloni di Jason, chiudendo il pugno attorno al sesso dell’amico e iniziando a muoverla a ritmo con la mano dell’amico. Quando sentì che era quasi al limite passò la mano libera tra i capelli di Jason, attirandolo contro di sé per poterlo baciare.

Quando vennero, quasi nello stesso momento, i loro gemiti si persero nelle loro bocche, si persero in un bacio che li lasciò senza fiato e privi di forza. Jason tolse la mano dai pantaloni di Tim e poco dopo lo fece anche l’amico.

Poi si lasciò andare con metà del suo corpo sopra quello di Tim, il viso nascosto nell’incavo del collo dell’altro. Sentiva il braccio di Tim stretto attorno alla sua vita, il suo respiro ancora accelerato per l’orgasmo appena provato.

Passarono diversi minuti in cui nessuno ebbe il coraggio di fare niente, ancora troppo sconvolti da quello che avevano appena fatto. Il primo a muoversi fu Tim, che cercò di spostarsi, ma il corpo di Jason glielo impediva, “togliti Six.”

Il tono della sua voce fece scorrere un brivido freddo per la schiena di Jason. Cosa diamine stava succedendo ora? Alzò la testa per guardare il viso dell’amico, “che succede?”

“Ho bisogno di una doccia, togliti.”

Jason si limitò a guardarlo in silenzio per un attimo, delusione e rabbia nel suo sguardo. Poi si spostò, permettendo a Tim di alzarsi. Lo osservò in silenzio andare verso il bagno e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

***

L’acqua continua a scorrere nella doccia ma tu non hai ancora nemmeno messo piede nel box. Hai aperto il rubinetto e poi ti sei seduto a terra, la schiena appoggiata contro la porta, la testa sulle ginocchia. Vuoi che Jason creda che ti stia lavando, vuoi che pensi… che cosa?

Che ti senti sporco per quello che avete appena fatto?

No, dannazione a te, Tim Riggins! Non è assolutamente questo quello che vuoi. Allora perché ti sei rintanato in bagno quando l’unica cosa che volevi veramente fare era addormentarti, finalmente soddisfatto, stringendo a te il corpo del tuo migliore amico?

Se solo la smettessi di sentire la sua mano… se solo la smettessi di sentire il sapore delle sue labbra… se solo la smettessi di avere ancora voglia di lui… di nuovo…

Se solo la smettessi, forse, sarebbe più facile. Se quello che tu e Jason avete fatto non ti fosse piaciuto sarebbe più facile. Ma ti è piaciuto, ti è piaciuto davvero tanto.

Sei stato con tante ragazze, non con metà della popolazione femminile di Dillon come si dice in giro, però con un numero abbastanza considerevole e mai, nessuna di loro, ti ha fatto provare quelle sensazioni che la mano di Jason ti ha provocato.

Mio Dio, ma che ti sta succedendo? Sconvolto per una sega? Probabilmente sei sul punto di impazzire… con le ragazze hai scopato. Con lui no. Le ragazze ti hanno fatto cose che Jason, stando con Lyla Garrity, probabilmente nemmeno ha mai provato.

Eppure la mano di Jason… eppure la sua bocca…

Scuoti la testa deciso e finalmente di alzi, togliendoti i vestiti quasi come se stessero andando a fuoco. Istintivamente la tua mano scende, accarezzando il tuo sesso, e con gli occhi chiusi è come se fosse la mano di Jason, come se fosse la sua bocca… togli la mano di colpo, come se ti fossi scottato da solo.

Cosa diamine vai a pensare ora? Sei già a questi livelli di follia? Oddio, non sei mai stato tanto terrorizzato da te stesso come in questo momento.

Ti infili sotto la doccia, le mani appoggiate alla parete, la testa bassa. Lasci scorrere l’acqua bollente sulla tua pelle, lasci che sia lei a lavare via quelle sensazioni che ti hanno fatto impazzire. Eppure lo sai Tim… lo sai benissimo… niente potrà lavarle via.

Niente.

E questo ti spaventa a morte. Perché lui è Jason. Perché lui è il tuo migliore amico.

***

Il tuo respiro è ancora accelerato, le tue mani sono strette a pugno. Delusione e frustrazione si mescolano insieme ai residui dell’orgasmo più forte che tu abbia mai provato.

Provato grazie alle mani del tuo migliore amico. Quel migliore amico che ora si è rintanato in bagno cercando di scappare da… da cosa, Jason? Da cosa è scappato Tim? Da te? Da quello che avete fatto? Da se stesso?

Sospirando ti metti a sedere e per un attimo è come se tutto scomparisse attorno a te. Per un attimo è come se ti sentissi solo e perduto in un luogo remoto dove nessuno può sentire la tua disperazione, dove nessuno può permettersi di giudicarti. Perché ti è piaciuto, ti è piaciuto dannatamente tanto farti toccare da Tim.

E ora senti la paura stringerti la gola in una morsa terribile e, per un attimo, ti sembra di non riuscire nemmeno a respirare.

Però quell’attimo passa subito, lasciando spazio solo alla rabbia. Una rabbia che non sei sicuro riuscirai a trattenere quando ti troverai di nuovo di fronte Tim.

Perché il suo gesto, il suo alzarsi e andarsene così, all’improvviso, ti fa sentire sporco. Ti fa sentire sbagliato. Ti fa sentire usato. Ecco, usato, quella è la parola giusta. È come se Tim ti avesse usato per puro piacere e poi, come se tu fossi un oggetto vecchio, ti avesse abbandonato.

E non lo puoi sopportare. Non sei per niente sicuro di poterlo sopportare.

Ti alzi piano dal suo letto, fermandoti un attimo a guardare le lenzuola smosse, lenzuola che portano ancora i segni di ciò che avete fatto, lenzuola sulle quali potresti ancora percepire il calore del suo corpo, calore che hai potuto sentire sulla tua pelle anche se per poco.

Calore che già ti manca. E in un attimo anche la rabbia passa. In un attimo ti senti semplicemente vuoto.

Come un automa ti avvicini al tuo letto e ti ci sdrai. Ti metti su un fianco, girando la schiena alla porta del bagno. Quando uscirà da lì Tim dovrà credere che tu stia dormendo, dovrà credere che tu sia immune a ogni male, a ogni gesto stupido e privo di senso come il suo.

Chiudi gli occhi, cercando di rilassarti, cercando di trattenere le lacrime di delusione alle quali però, alla fine, non riesci a impedire di rigare il tuo volto stanco.

E adesso? Cosa succederà ora? Cosa succederà a Six e Riggs? Cosa succederà al Texas Forever? Cosa starà succedendo ora nella mente di Tim? Non lo sai.

E questo ti spaventa a morte. Perché lui è Tim. Perché lui è il tuo migliore amico.

 _Continua…_


	14. Allontanarsi

“Perfetto, va benissimo così Jason, proviamo di nuovo.”

Eric Taylor aspettò il cenno del capo di Jason per assicurarsi che lui avesse capito cosa voleva. Da anni aveva imparato a urlare, da quando faceva quel lavoro, e spesso Tami lo rimproverava dicendogli che lei non era sorda e non portava un caschetto e che dunque con lei poteva tenere la voce ad un livello normale.

L’uomo sorrise pensando alla moglie. Quella non era una serata speciale solo per lui e per quei ragazzi che ora stavano sudando e correndo sotto il sole del primo pomeriggio.

Era una serata speciale per tutte le loro famiglie e, soprattutto, per la sua. Accettando il lavoro di allenatore dei Dillon Panthers aveva rischiato molto. Tanti lo avevano accusato di essere troppo giovane per quel ruolo, altri avevano detto che sarebbe stato molto meglio Mac anziché lui.

Eric Taylor, fino all’anno prima, allenava i quarterback. Quello era il suo ruolo. Lui più di tutti gli altri aveva cresciuto Jason Street, aiutandolo a diventare una delle più grandi promesse del football texano. Il miglior quarterback che Eric avesse mai visto scendere in campo.

Forte. Determinato. Un leader.

Jason era tutto ciò di cui la squadra e lui stesso avevano bisogno. Jason era stata la sua carta vincente per quella prima stagione come allenatore. Logicamente lo avevano criticato anche per questo, dicendo che aveva puntato troppo su Street che, a detta di questi pseudo esperti di football, era troppo giovane per una pressione tale.

Ma Jason non lo aveva deluso. Mai. Nemmeno per una volta. Eric incrociò le braccia sul petto, mentre un sorriso gli si dipingeva sul viso. Alla faccia di tutto e tutti lui aveva puntato su Jason Street e loro erano in finale.

E per quanto la gente dicesse, mettendogli in testa pensieri che non lo avevano mai nemmeno sfiorato, Jason non era i Dillon Panthers. Lui era il capitano, il leader. Ma i Dillon Panthers non sarebbero mai arrivati in finale senza la potenza della corsa di Brian ‘Smash’ William e la forza fisica di Tim Riggins.

Questo Eric lo sapeva bene. Così come lo sapevano Jason e tutto il resto della squadra. Quello che lui aveva fatto era stato amalgamare quel gruppo di giovani uomini che, con il precedente allenatore, stavano andando alla deriva. Li aveva cresciuti, aveva insegnato loro giorno dopo giorno ad essere una squadra e non una singola persona.

E c’era riuscito.

Non poteva che esserne orgoglioso ora mentre li guardava allenarsi in campo. Di certo non glielo avrebbe detto, non in quel momento. Ora i suoi ragazzi non avevano bisogno di sentire il coach adularli, anzi. Avevano bisogno di sentirlo urlare, di sentirsi spronati a dare il meglio per ottenere il risultato migliore.

E quella sera il risultato migliore era solo uno: la vittoria.

Non esistevano secondi posti, lui voleva portare i Panthers in cima alla piramide. Lo doveva a coloro che avevano creduto in lui, i suoi giocatori per primi. E poi sua moglie, sua figlia… le famiglie di tutti quei giovani, che quella sera sarebbero state presenti per supportare figli, nipoti e fratelli.

Tutta Dillon sarebbe stata sugli spalti e sapeva che questo aumentava la tensione per quei ragazzi. Però ormai secondo Eric erano grandi abbastanza per poterla gestire.

“Riggins! Riggins che diamine stai facendo, vieni qui!” Urlò l’uomo in direzione del giovane che portava il numero ‘33’ stampato sulla maglia.

Tim lo raggiunse correndo e, una volta di fronte all’uomo si tolse il caschetto, “che stai facendo figliolo? Devi bloccare l’uomo chiave della loro difesa in quest’azione, devi permettere a Smash di giocare la palla. Devi essere un muro, Riggins, un muro!”

Il giovane annuì, un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. Eric scosse il capo e lo rispedì in campo. Non ci voleva molto per far felice Tim Riggins. Gli bastava dirgli di andare e picchiare e per lui era tutto a posto.

Fortunatamente, nel corso di quella giornata, il giovane si era calmato. Quegli scatti di prima mattina all’indirizzo di Smash non gli erano piaciuti. Sapeva che i due non erano i migliori amici di questo mondo, ma di solito si rispettavano, per lo meno in campo.

Però non era solo quello ed Eric lo sapeva bene. C’era qualcosa che non andava… ed era un qualcosa che lo stava preoccupando molto. Uno dei fattori che aveva permesso ai Panthers di essere in finale era stato sicuramente la perfetta alchimia tra Riggins e Street.

Anche ora che erano insieme sul campo… anche ora che Jason lo stava cercando con gli occhi per lanciargli il pallone… c’era qualcosa che non andava e i due stavano facendo di tutto per nasconderlo, riuscendoci benissimo agli occhi di tutti, ma non di fronte all’uomo che li conosceva come se fossero figli suoi.

Sospirando restò in silenzio ad osservarli. Voleva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Voleva riuscire a capire cosa ci fosse che non andava in loro, cosa stava succedendo, ma non poteva. Non aveva alcun diritto di impicciarsi così nelle loro vite. Inoltre sapeva che i due giovani sapevano perfettamente che, qualora ne avessero avuto bisogno, lui era lì, disponibile ad ascoltarli e consolarli come aveva sempre fatto.

L’unica cosa che sperava ora era che entrambi fossero abbastanza adulti e maturi da mettere da parte qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo tra loro. Abbastanza grandi per portare i Panthers alla vittoria. Per il resto c’era tempo e, lo sapeva, Jason e Tim ne erano consapevoli.

***

Lancio perfetto, Jason. Ma quando non ne fai?

Sei bravo come giocatore e oggi sembra che tu stia dando il meglio di te. Stai facendo quello che tutti si aspettano che tu faccia. Tiri il pallone. Poi ascolti il nuovo schema e ricominci da capo. E quando un tuo compagno viene da te a chiedere aiuto o consiglio, tu gli rispondi sorridendo e dandogli una pacca d’incoraggiamento sulla spalla.

Eppure ora, mentre a bordo campo osservi gli allenamenti della difesa bevendo un goccio d’acqua, ora mentre nessuno ti guarda, puoi toglierti quella stampa di sorriso dal volto. Puoi togliere la maschera e lasciare che il dolore, per un attimo, esca.

Tu e Tim state dando il meglio di voi stessi. La vostra intesa sul campo non sembra essere toccata da quello che è successo poco prima nella vostra stanza. Non sei sicuro però che lo stesso si possa dire della vostra amicizia.

Lanci uno sguardo di sfuggita a Tim seduto in panchina, gli occhi che non lasciano nemmeno per un attimo il campo. Lo conosci abbastanza bene da sapere che non gli interessa niente di quello che sta vedendo, ha solo paura di incontrare i tuoi occhi, ha paura di dover affrontare la realtà.

E la realtà è che quello che è successo poco prima ha avuto il potere di allontanarvi come niente prima di quel momento.

E tu ora ti chiedi come sia possibile. Com’è possibile allontanarsi così tanto dopo aver provato qualcosa di così bello e intenso? Perché questo è quello che sta succedendo.

Sospiri mentre ti rimetti il caschetto. Hai sentito il coach chiamare di nuovo in campo l’attacco, tocca di nuovo a te. A te che vorresti solo urlare. A te che mai, come in questo momento, hai bisogno del tuo migliore amico, hai bisogno di essere tranquillizzato da lui, hai bisogno dell’unica persona in grado di farti davvero credere che le cose vanno bene anche se non è così.

Entri in campo a testa alta e sorridi al compagno che ti passa il pallone. Guardi per un attimo quel simbolo di tutto ciò che siete.

Ora è solo questo che conta. Il football.

***

Senti quello sguardo su di te. Lo senti ed è come se quegli occhi stessero cercando di scavare a fondo nella tua anima e questo, nonostante tutto, ti fa piacere.

Ti piace sapere che Jason si preoccupa per te, sempre e comunque. Nonostante il tuo comportamento stupido e infantile.

Lo sai bene che ti basterebbe alzarti, raggiungere Jason e sorridergli. Sai che quello gli farebbe capire che va tutto bene, che riuscirete a parlare… a capire… e a decidere cosa farne di quello che sta succedendo tra di voi.

Siete Six e Riggs e superate sempre tutto, no?

Eppure questa volta quel ‘sì’ che automatico nasce nella tua mente ogni volta che pensi a voi tarda ad arrivare. Questa volta ci vuole un po’ più di tempo prima che quelle due lettere riescano a mettersi insieme e ad essere reali e chiare nella tua mente.

Perché nonostante quello che state facendo su quel campo, nonostante la vostra intesa – con quel pallone in mano – sia perfetta come sempre, percepisci un muro tra voi due. Un muro di cui, lo sai, sei in maggior parte responsabile.

Sei stato tu a iniziare tutto. Tu lo hai baciato. Tu lo hai toccato.

In quei momenti però non pensavi o, se anche lo stavi facendo, pensavi semplicemente che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, perché era quello che sentivi e, fanculo tutti, era quello che volevi. Non avresti mai pensato che tutto quello vi avrebbe portato al punto in cui siete ora.

Perché se lo avresti saputo… se avessi avuto anche solo lontanamente la più piccola idea di quello che sarebbe successo… cosa? Non lo avresti fatto, Tim? Sii sincero con te stesso almeno ora. Perché sei pienamente consapevole che, se potessi tornare indietro nel tempo, semplicemente, lo rifaresti.

Baceresti Jason di nuovo. Lo toccheresti di nuovo. Guarderesti il suo viso perdersi nel piacere che tu gli hai dato, trovandolo bello come mai. Perché in quel momento ti sei sentito vicino a Jason come non ti sei mai sentito vicino a nessuno prima.

Eppure ora… ora è tutto diverso. Ora lo senti piano allontanarsi da te. Lo osservi mentre, bello, deciso e determinato, entra in campo. Con quel ‘sei’ stampato dietro la maglia che è parte di lui. Lo guardi e senti un vuoto nello stomaco che, per un attimo, ti toglie il respiro.

E anche tu ora, come Jason poco prima, mentre ti alzi e ti infili il caschetto, ti chiedi come sia possibile allontanarsi così tanto dopo essersi sentiti così vicini.

Sospiri e corri sul campo. Prendi il tuo posto. Ascolti la voce di Jason chiamare il nuovo schema. Chiudi gli occhi per un attimo e poi via. Il pallone viene lanciato.

Ora è solo questo che conta. Il football.

 _Continua…_


	15. Rabbia

“Avanti Jason, ancora dieci, ce la puoi fare.”

Jason sbuffò, tornando a muoversi su quella dannata panca. Aveva sempre odiato allenarsi in palestra, ma sapeva che per essere un buon giocatore di football era necessario anche quello. Il più delle volte, sul campo, il suo compito era quello di lanciare il pallone, ma spesso doveva anche correre e inventarsi spostamenti che gli dessero modo di avere la migliore visuale sul compagno a cui lanciare.

E per fare questo doveva essere agile e scattante e i suoi muscoli dovevano sempre essere in forma perfetta. Il più delle volte in palestra si concentrava sui pesi per allenare le braccia, ma fare gli addominali era comunque necessario per il suo programma.

Come sempre Tim era lì, vicino a lui. Anche se lontano miglia e miglia. Avevano sempre fatto gli addominali insieme e, come per un tacito accordo sull’essere il più possibile normali per non destare sospetti su quello che stava succedendo tra di loro, si erano avvicinati alla panca insieme.

Tim aveva già fatto la sua serie ma, tra i due, era decisamente il più allenato. Jason si limitava a fare gli addominali in palestra seguendo il suo programma, ma fuori no. Allenava le braccia, tirava palloni, faceva pesi, correva per le gambe, ma per il resto no. Al contrario di Tim che pareva divertirsi a sottoporsi a quella tortura in ogni momento libero.

Ed effettivamente, guardando Tim sotto la doccia, più di una volta Jason si era ritrovato a pensare che, se quello era il risultato di tutti quegli esercizi, doveva farli più spesso anche lui. Tim aveva un fisico perfetto e i suoi addominali erano i più scolpiti che Jason avesse mai visto.

Ed era ancora giovane. Più di una volta Jason si era chiesto quanto ancora più perfetto di così avrebbe potuto diventare con gli anni.

“Six? Six, ti sei addormentato?”

“Uhm?” Chiese guardando Tim.

“Ti sei fermato di colpo, ma non mi impietosisci. Non ti muovi di lì fino a che non hai finito questa dannata serie.”

“Ti ho mai detto che sei un dannato schiavista, Riggs?”

“Sì, tutte le volte che devi fare gli addominali.”

Tim cercò di trattenersi dal ridere vedendo la faccia buffa che aveva Jason in quel momento. Era abituato al comportamento dell’amico sulla panca e sapeva che Jason odiava fare gli addominali almeno quanto lui odiava studiare. Ma fin da quando era entrato nei Panthers Tim si era ripromesso che avrebbe aiutato Jason a farli, perché in fin dei conti se il coach li aveva inseriti nel suo programma un motivo c’era.

Sapeva che Jason non voleva saperne di trovare quel motivo, ma non gli interessava. Lui avrebbe insistito, gli avrebbe rotto l’anima fino a che non avesse fatto tutto ciò che doveva. Era quello che faceva sempre, una sorta di compito suo, com’era compito di Jason obbligarlo a studiare quando era necessario.

“Eccoli di nuovo, Timmy e Jason. Ragazzi siete proprio una bella coppietta, non smetterò mai di dirlo, guardateli… anche a fare gli addominali insieme.”

Al suono di quella voce e di quelle parole Jason si mise seduto sbuffando, “senti Smash, hai deciso che oggi devi far perdere la pazienza anche a me, vero? Proprio oggi?” Guardò il compagno di squadra con sguardo severo e duro, ma l’altro, semplicemente, si mise a ridere più forte.

Quello era troppo per Tim. Aveva deciso di non ascoltarlo, di fingere che non avesse detto niente, non voleva altri problemi ad aggiungersi a quelli che aveva già. Smash però aveva superato il limite. Jason era stato gentile con lui, troppo, e lui che faceva? Rideva? Quello stronzo osava ridere di Jason Street? No, questa era una cosa che Tim non poteva sopportare.

Tutto avvenne troppo in fretta perché Jason o gli amici di Smash potessero fermarlo. In un attimo Smash era già con la schiena al muro, il viso di Tim a pochi centimetri dal suo, “questa volta mi hai proprio rotto i coglioni Williams!”

“E cosa vuoi fare Riggins? Fare a botte?”

“Riggins! Smash!” L’urlo proveniva dalla porta della palestra. Jason si girò di scatto, vedendo coach Taylor fermo sulla soglia, le mani sui fianchi e un’espressione che non prometteva altro che guai.

“Riggins, dannato idiota, lascialo andare. E fallo subito!” La voce del coach era gelida. Tim restò fermo ancora per qualche secondo prima di lasciare andare Smash e fare un paio di passi indietro.

“Fuori! Tutti e due, immediatamente!” Tuonò ancora il coach.

Jason avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi a Tim, dirgli qualcosa, ma lo vide andare subito verso la porta in silenzio, seguito da Smash. Sospirando tornò a sedersi sulla panca. Per quale assurdo motivo quel giorno pareva che le cose, anziché migliorare, volessero peggiorare a ogni minuto?

***

“Io vi giuro,” inizio il coach guardando i due giovani in silenzio, fermi di fronte a lui, “vi giuro che non so cosa fare con voi due teste calde!” Urlò puntando un dito minaccioso, prima contro Tim e poi contro Smash.

Tim scosse la testa senza sapere cosa dire e sembrava che Smash fosse nella sua stessa situazione. Entrambi erano consapevoli che stavano davvero rischiando grosso in quel momento.

“Ascoltatemi bene entrambi,” continuò il coach sempre più minaccioso facendo un passo verso i due, le mani sui fianchi, “che questa sia davvero l’ultima volta che vi vedo uno con le mani addosso all’altro, sono stato chiaro?”

“Ma coach è stato…” lo interruppe subito Smash, guadagnandosi però un’occhiata gelida del coach che lo convinse a starsene zitto.

“Non mi interessa di chi è la colpa, non mi interessa chi ha iniziato! Questo atteggiamento è inammissibile, sono stato chiaro? Questa è davvero l’ultima possibilità che vi do, alla prossima questa sera non solo sarete fuori dalla partita, ma anche dalla squadra e guarderete la partita dalle gradinate più alte, sono stato chiaro?”

I due annuirono in silenzio.

“Non vi ho sentiti, sono stato abbastanza chiaro?”

“Sì, signore.” Risposero i due in coro.

“Bene. Ora Smash torna dentro e guai a te se mi giungono ancora alle orecchie voci di prese in giro nei confronti dei tuoi compagni, chiaro?”

“Sì, signore.” Detto questo, a testa bassa, Smash si avviò verso gli spogliatoi. Tim fece per seguirlo, ma la voce del coach lo fermò.

“Tim, ti ho forse detto di andartene?”

“No, signore,” mormorò il giovane a bassa voce, gli occhi che guardavano ovunque tranne che il coach. L’uomo conosceva Tim Riggins da parecchi anni, sapeva che non aveva avuto una vita facile, conosceva la sua situazione familiare, sapeva che era una testa matta, ma, nonostante tutto questo, si fidava di lui. Nonostante tutto quel giovane pieno di problemi gli piaceva e, cascasse il mondo, lo voleva su quel campo quella sera, lo voleva davvero.

“Stammi bene a sentire figliolo,” iniziò abbassando un po’ la voce, “non so cosa ti stia succedendo oggi. Non so cosa stia succedendo tra te e Jason e non mi interessa saperlo se non me lo vuoi dire. Sono problemi vostri, ma cerca di risolverli questi problemi, Tim. Conosciamo entrambi Smash molto bene, sappiamo come è fatto. Ora rispondi alla mia domanda Tim, ne vale la pena? Vale la pena mandare tutto al vento per colpa sua?”

Tim scosse la testa, “no,” mormorò appena.

“Perfetto. Allora ci siamo capiti?”

“Sì, signore.”

“D’accordo, torna in palestra adesso.”

Tim gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò senza aggiungere altro. Il coach rimase a guardarlo scuotendo la testa. Era preoccupato per lui e Jason, ma li conosceva entrambi e sapeva che, se c’era qualcuno che poteva uscire dalle situazioni più assurde, nel bene e nel male, erano loro due.

***

Quando lo vide rientrare, Jason stava ancora facendo una serie di addominali. Lo vide mettersi in angolo isolato della palestra a fare pesi. La sua espressione, come sempre, era una maschera indecifrabile, ma i suoi movimenti suggerivano a Jason che il suo migliore amico non stesse bene per niente.

Decise di raggiungerlo una decina di minuti dopo. La situazione non era cambiata, anzi. Tim sembrava sempre più nervoso e, se avesse ascoltato per una volta il suo buon senso, Jason avrebbe evitato di avvicinarsi a lui.

Ma la preoccupazione per Tim, in quel momento, era più forte di ogni pensiero logico che il giovane potesse o volesse fare.

Tim lo vide arrivare con la coda dell’occhio e decise di proposito di ignorarlo. Non aveva voglia di litigare con Jason. Aveva una bella dose di problemi da risolvere e quella era forse l’unica situazione in cui l’amico non lo poteva aiutare.

E come avrebbe potuto se era lui la fonte di tutti i suoi problemi?

“Ehi,” disse Jason avvicinandosi a lui, “che ti ha detto il coach.”

“Di dirti di farti una dose di cazzi tuoi,” sibilò Tim cattivo.

Razionalmente sapeva che Jason non aveva colpa per quello che stava succedendo quel giorno. Sapeva che non era colpa di nessuno se i loro sentimenti li stavano portando in un territorio pericoloso che faceva paura.

Eppure l’amico era l’unica persona con cui poteva sfogarsi. L’unico con cui poteva urlare. Non sapeva se era stata la sua voce, o la sua sola presenza, ma non appena Jason era arrivato lì la sua rabbia, che aveva cercato di trattenere facendo pesi, era esplosa, facendogli sfuggire dalle labbra quella frase malata e senza senso.

Nel sentirla Jason era rimasto gelato. Completamente impietrito dalla rabbia, dalla frustrazione e dal dolore che aveva sentito nella voce del suo migliore amico.

“Io ti difendo da quel coglione di Smash,” mormorò ancora Tim alzandosi a fronteggiare l’amico, “e il coach rompe le palle a me. Sono stanco morto, Six. Davvero. Perciò vedi di lasciarmi in pace.”

Detto questo girò le spalle al giovane e andò verso gli spogliatoi. Non aveva più voglia di discutere con lui. Aveva bisogno di una doccia calda, aveva bisogno di sentire i suoi muscoli rilassarsi. Voleva che l’acqua lavasse via quella rabbia che lo aveva portato a prendersela con l’unica persona che non aveva colpe.

Jason girò su stesso solo per guardare Tim allontanarsi da lui. Sentiva rimbombare nella testa quelle parole che gli erano state sputate addosso senza ragione. Scosse la testa respirando a fondo e strinse i pugni, cercando di calmarsi.

Tim era stanco. Arrabbiato. Questo era ciò che gli aveva detto. D’accordo, a Jason andava bene. Però era stanco e arrabbiato anche lui. Tanto più di quanto Tim potesse immaginarsi. Aveva sempre fatto tutto il possibile per aiutare e proteggere il suo migliore amico, ma ora non voleva essere la valvola di sfogo della sua rabbia. Non poteva permettere a Tim di avere questo potere su di lui.

Si guardò un attimo attorno, quasi non si volesse rendere conto di quello che era appena successo, poi si sedette nello stesso punto in cui, solo pochi minuti prima, era seduto Tim. Aveva bisogno di pensare. Aveva bisogno di capire.

Soprattutto, però, quello di cui aveva davvero bisogno in quel momento era di stare almeno per un po’ lontano da Tim. Perché l’unica cosa che voleva veramente era prenderlo a calci in culo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo e quello non era un gran modo per risolvere quella dannata situazione in cui si erano ficcati.

Sì. Jason aveva bisogno di tempo per riflettere.

Lo stesso di cui aveva bisogno Tim.

Per evitare di buttare al vento anni di amicizia. Per non rovinare per sempre quel ‘Texas Forever’ che era la loro vita insieme.

 _Continua…_


	16. Grigio

Vorresti avere qualcosa da fare, qualsiasi cosa. Ti andrebbe anche bene tornare sul campo a lanciare palloni all’infinito perché questo permetterebbe alla tua mente di essere occupata in qualcosa che non sia il pensiero costante di Tim.

Tim e tutto quello che è successo tra di voi nelle ultime ore.

Guardi il cielo dalla finestra della sala comune dell’albergo. È grigio e cupo. Minaccioso. Ti fa sentire ancora più oppresso da tutte le cose che sono successe troppo in fretta perché tu potessi pensare, riflettere, gestire la situazione a modo tuo come ami fare.

Tu ami il controllo. Ami avere tutto ben chiaro in testa. Odi quando qualcosa rovina i tuoi piani, ti fa sentire piccolo e perso. Piccolo. Un sorriso amaro si dipinge sulle tue labbra. Tu sei piccolo. Sei solo un piccolo uomo che pensa di essere grande.

Che pensa sempre di poter affrontare tutti i problemi con la soluzione a portata di mano.

Ma non è così che vanno le cose.

Che fosse così lo pensavi fino a quella mattina, fino a quando, per la prima volta, le labbra di Tim si sono posate sulle tue. Ora sei più che consapevole di quanto sia difficile controllare tutto, e di quanto sia facile perdere tutto nel giro di poche ore.

Perdere Tim. La vostra amicizia. I vostri sogni.

Sospirando ti guardi attorno nel grande salone senza trovare traccia della persona che occupa i tuoi pensieri da troppo tempo. Non sai dov’è e forse è meglio così. Perché, se lo sapessi, inevitabilmente andresti a cercarlo. E saresti tu questa volta a urlare rabbioso contro di lui tutto il tuo dolore.

Quel dolore che lui ti ha provocato con le sue parole. Dolore, senso di rifiuto, solitudine.

Appoggi la fronte contro il vetro freddo, quasi che quel piccolo gesto possa permette ai tuoi pensieri di schiarirsi. Ma sei alla ricerca di una soluzione impossibile. Hai paura. Dannatamente paura e, anche se sai che questo è il giorno peggiore per essere così spaventato, non riesci a smettere di sentirti così male.

Perché quando ti sei svegliato eri pieno di sogni e di speranze per quella giornata e ora… ora ti senti solo… e vuoto… come se ti avessero strappato a forza l’altra parte di te stesso.

Tim.

Ti manca.

Il tuo migliore amico.

***

 _Tump… Tump… Tump…_

Il rumore sordo di quella pallina da tennis che da venti minuti stai lanciando contro la parete è l’unico suono che ti fa compagnia. Sai che se dovesse vederti qualcuno ora potresti avere dei problemi. O forse no. A chi mai potrebbe interessare un ragazzino seduto in un corridoio vuoto in un grande albergo di città?

A nessuno.

E sembra tanto la storia della tua vita, vero Tim? A chi mai interessa di Tim Riggins? A chi è mai interessato e a chi interesserà di lui?

Sospirando alzi gli occhi verso la finestra in fondo al corridoio. Il cielo è grigio. Triste. Speri che non piova, non sarebbe un bene per la partita. Non vuoi correre il rischio che venga tutto rinviato, non vuoi correre il rischio di dover rivivere ancora una giornata come questa.

Ti sembra così lontano ieri. Sembra che ieri sia passato da un anno e forse più. Invece ieri era solo ieri. Ieri era un giorno in cui tutte le cose erano ancora al loro posto. Ieri era un giorno in cui Jason Street era solo il tuo migliore amico, ieri era un giorno in cui non ti saresti mai neppure sognato di dire al tuo migliore amico di farsi i cazzi suoi.

Ieri era ieri.

Oggi… oggi è un giorno diverso da tutti quelli che hai vissuto. Oggi è troppo da sopportare. Vorresti solo scendere al bar, prendere una decina di birre e bere fino a stordirti, ma non lo farai. Non puoi. Non vuoi farlo. Non vuoi bere per cancellare i problemi. Non vuoi bere per dimenticare.

Non vuoi dimenticare. Punto e basta.

Vuoi ricordare ogni singolo istante di questa stupida giornata. Vuoi sistemare le cose con Jason. Vuoi… vuoi solo che sia tutto più facile. Vuoi andare da lui e chiedergli scusa, sapendo che lui ti scuserà perché, anche se questa volta hai esagerato e lo sai, lui è Jason. È il tuo migliore amico. L’unico a cui è sempre interessato di te.

E allora cos’è, Tim? Cos’è questa specie di vocina nella tua mente che ride di te e della tua totale e completa fiducia in Jason?

Perché dice parole prive di senso? Perché dice che, forse, questa volta Jason non ti perdonerà?  
Stai incasinando tutto, anzi, hai già incasinato tutto e lo sai. Lo hai fatto quando, quella mattina, hai posato per la prima volta le labbra sulle sue. Su quelle del tuo migliore amico che, guarda caso, si fidava di te. E tu ora non sai, non capisci, non riesci a fartene una ragione.

Continui a non riuscire a spiegare a te stesso perché lo hai fatto. E ora quella vocina, fastidiosa e pungente, ride di te ancora più forte. Parla d’amore quella stupida vocina. Amore? Cos’è l’amore? Sei troppo giovane per usare parole così grandi. Sei troppo giovane per capire.

Lentamente, come un film al rallentatore, appoggi la testa contro il muro e chiudi gli occhi, mentre l’ultimo _tump_ della pallina accompagna l’arrivo dell’immagine del suo volto sorridente.

Jason.

Ti manca.

Il tuo migliore amico.

 _Continua…_


End file.
